Wrestling With Life
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: They Wrestled with Estrangement, now that things are going well for our group, they will begin the hardest thing of all, living life. How will they deal with the day to day struggles of just living their lives, while working, loving and raising children. And the greatest struggle of all Wrestling with Life. Sequel to Wrestling With Estrangement. SLASH M/M Contains Mpreg.
1. Kat's Birthday

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**Title: Wrestling With Life**  
**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**  
**Pairing: Centon and others.**  
**Summary: They Wrestled with Estrangement, now that things are going well for our group, they will begin the hardest thing of all, living life. How will they deal with the day to day struggles of just living their lives, while working, loving and raising children. And the greatest struggle of all Wrestling with Life.**

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER**

**THE FAMILIES:**

**The Helmsley's: **Hunter and Shawn, have a 3 year old daughter Katrina.

**The Hart's/Jericho's: **Bret and Chris, have a 15 year old boy Owen, a 13 year old girl Cheyenne, 10 year old boy Samuel and an 8 year old daughter Laurel.

**Shari and Dwayne: **Now married and no children yet.

**The Dibiase's: **Ted and Cody, have two twin 1 year old boys Ethan and Wyatt.

**The Barrett's: **Wade and Adam, have a 2 ½ year old daughter Bronwyn and a 1 year old son Stuart.

**The Orton's: **Randy and John, have a 2 year old daughter McKenna.

* * *

"Doll why are you up so early?" Randy asked, he had walked into the living room of their hotel room and saw John wrapping something up. "I wanted to get Kat's presents wrapped before Kenna woke up." John told him, Randy sighed. He made his way over to the couch and sat down behind his husband. He massaged John's shoulders, he knew John was stressed and tense. They both had their careers going plus a two year old it was hard at times. Randy leaned in and kissed John on the side of his neck. "Love come back to bed for a while. The party isn't for ages." Randy said. "There's no point Kenna will wake up soon and I have to feed her and bath her and get myself ready, but you go back. You had a match last night." John said. Randy sighed and nodded.

"OK." He said, he kissed John and went back to bed. John finished up wrapping his sister's third birthday presents and he went and showered. He dressed just as McKenna woke up for the day screaming for daddy. He walked over to her cot and picked her up and took her into the kitchen. "Hungwy" she said, John smiled and nodded. "I know baby, what do you want?" John asked, she looked at her dad in thought. "Pebbles." She said. John laughed and nodded. He made her a bowl of fruity pebbles and sat down at the table with her while she ate. "So are you excited for the birthday party?" John asked. "Uh huh cake!" she exclaimed John laughed.

She loved her food, something she picked up from him. It still amazed him every day that she was his daughter, the time had flown by she was now two and growing. "Finished!" she said, John smiled he cleaned up and took her into the bathroom. He bathed her and dressed her in her casual Purple and Black Nike "Just Do It" Heart Tee & Capris Set along with her Purple and Black Nike Pico 4 Athletic Shoes. He sat her on the stool in the bathroom while he did her hair, she had a blonde coloured hair. "How do you want your hair today boo?" John asked as he looked at her in the mirror.

"Pony tail." She said. John smiled and pulled her hair up into a pony tail and they braided it. He added some glittery clips and she was ready for the day. John placed her on the ground and she ran off to wake up Randy. She climbed up onto the bed and jumped on him waking him up, John laughed that was her morning ritual and then she would go out with Randy for an hour and John would get the place cleaned up. John stood in the bathroom and watched as Randy talked to their daughter. He still loved him so much. He was his everything. Their marriage was good and strong, nothing could ever tear them apart.

That afternoon, John had dressed McKenna in her White Dress with Butterfly Diamante & Tutu Skirt and her white sandals. "No getting dirty, understand me?" John asked her, she nodded. John shook his head, he had no idea why he bought her a white dress for this party it was going to be insane. "Ready?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. He grabbed the gifts for Kat and they headed out the door. They went down to the car and got in and headed to the arena where the party was being held. It was just a small gathering of people.

Hunter, Shawn, Chris, Bret, Shari, Dwayne, Ted, Cody, Adam, Wade, Vladimir, John and Randy would be there. They got to the arena and headed out to the ring. Everyone was already there. John smiled and greeted everyone. The girls looked so cute. Bronwyn was in her white Cotton Ruffle Dress with Navy Trim Ruffles and the birthday girl was in her Pink Silk Chiffon Dress. "OK now that everyone is here how about we do the gifts" Shawn said, everyone agreed. They sat in the ring with Kat in the centre of their circle. Ted and Cody handed her their gift.

They had gotten her a Barbie Collector Pink Label Collection Play with Fashion Collector Doll. She smiled and hugged them, Shari and Dwayne went next from them she got a Barbie Glam Vacation Jet with Dolls. She hugged them, from Bret and Chris she got a Fisher-Price Loving Family Grand Dollhouse Super Set. Hunter was glad it folded up, he was the one who had to travel with his daughter's things. Shawn and Hunter handed her their gift from them she got a Pink Leapfrog LeapPad Explorer Learning Tablet. She hugged them tight. Vlad gave her his gift, it was an Old copy of Russian fairy tales that he had since he was a little boy, Shawn smiled at him, he was like an uncle to Kat. Adam and Bret went next, she opened the large box and squealed in delight, they had gotten her a Power Wheels Fisher-Price Barbie Jammin' Jeep. Shawn sighed, she was gonna be running all over the place with that thing.

Next came Randy and John's gift, she opened the larger presents and saw that she had gotten a You & Me 3-in-1 Doll Pram and a You & Me 13 inch Baby Goes Potty Doll. "Come here sis" John said Kat smiled and went over to John everyone watched with interest.

"I got you these so we can match." John said Kat smiled, John helped her with the box and opened it. Inside was a set of Diamond Double Dog Tag with a Necklace. Shawn and Hunter smiled at their son. "See it had dad's name, then daddy's, then Johnny's." John said. Kat smiled as John placed them around her neck.

"We match!" she said, John laughed and nodded. "Yep we do." John said Kat smiled and hugged her brother tight, they were extremely close with one another. Everyone got out of the ring and the kids started playing with their toys. Kat and Bronwyn got into the Barbie jeep and took off while no one was watching.

Kenna followed behind them calling out "Wait! Wait." They made it backstage. One of the referee's was passing by when he saw McKenna toddling along trying to catch up to them. He picked her up and smiled at her. "Do your daddies know where you are missy?" he asked, Kenna shook her head. He smiled and headed down to the ring.

"John I think this belongs to you." He said, John frowned and took his daughter. "Where was she?" John asked. "Backstage, Kat and Bronwyn were in the Barbie car heading towards catering." He said, Shawn and Adam's eyes went wide and they rushed to find their daughters. Everyone followed and went to catering. They got there and all laughed, well all except for Adam and Shawn. The two girls were covered in chocolate cake, the cake was for the rest of the roster. "Bronny, you're filthy" Adam said. She just giggled and ate the cake. Kat looked at her parents and smiled. They couldn't be mad when she smiled at them she was their Angel. "You're lucky you're cute baby girl." Hunter said. Kat giggled.

John stood there with his perfectly clean Angel. "Huh!" he laughed. "My baby is clean as a whistle." He said, Randy laughed. "Good job pebbles" he said to his daughter as he high fived her, everyone rolled their eyes at the three Orton's. They were sometimes so competitive, but it was funny. "OK let's get you cleaned up and then we can eat." Shawn said, he and Adam headed off to clean their daughters. Up.

McKenna climbed out of her dad's arms and went over to the Barbie car. she really wanted a shot at it. John smiled. He went over to her. "You can get in there." He said, she smiled and went zooming off crashing into things here and there.

"Randal follow her" John said. Randy sighed and followed his daughter around the arena. John sat down and started eating the cake that was all messed up. "Kid that's for everyone else" Hunter said, John shrugged and continued eating, Hunter shrugged and joined him. He was so happy that his daughter had a good birthday. He knew it was hard with them being on the road with her, but they weren't going to make the same mistakes they did with John, they wanted her there with them all the time. She deserved it.

**DAYS LATER**

John groaned as he woke up that morning. Last night he had a hard match against Wade and he was sore. Plus on top of that he and Randy had some rough amazing sex so he was sore all over. He was excited to get home though. McKenna's new bedroom would be all done. John had hired a decorator to get it done while they were away. It was Disney Princess themed. He just wanted her to have an amazing room. He sighed and got out of bed.

He walked over to the bathroom and he showered and dressed for the day. He packed up everything that was in the bathroom and put it all in the bags. He walked around the room and packed all of his, Randy's and Kenna's stuff up.

He was packing his things when there was a knock on his door, John sighed and went over to the door. He opened it and smiled seeing Phil Brooks there, he had become a good friend to John and he was dating Mark. "Come in, sorry about the mess, it comes with having a two year old." John said Phil laughed and nodded.

He sat down and watched John clean up after his husband and daughter. "So what's up with you?" John asked, Phil smiled. "I have some news, I haven't even told Mark yet but I'm pregnant, I am scared though." Phil said. John frowned.

"Why are you scared? You're pregnant, having a baby is an AMAZING thing." John said. Phil sighed. "What about work? Vince will kick my ass." Phil said. "Are you forgetting who you're dating? The Undertaker Phil. No way will Vince piss Mark off, NO WAY." John said, Phil laughed.

"I guess, I better go and see him, talk to Mark about this." John smiled and nodded. "Let me know how it goes." John said Phil nodded and left. He was leaving when he bumped into Randy and McKenna. "Hey is John up?" Randy asked. "Yeah he's packing." Phil said Randy smiled and walked into the room. He smiled when he saw John on his knees on the floor folding the clothes.

"Dada!" Kenna cried out running to John. John smiled and hugged her. "Hey pebbles" he said kissing her, he looked her over, she was dressed in her Pink T-Shirt with Floral Crochet Sleeves, her Pink Velour Tracksuit with Juicy Crests & Crown and her Nike Little Celso Thong Sandals, she had her hair down and a head band on.

"Where did you go?" John asked. "Breakfast, you hungry?" Randy asked. "Nah I'll just grab a coffee before we get on the plane." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. They finished packing up and they headed out to the airport. John held Kenna in his arms as they got into the car.

They got in and headed to the airport. They got there and went to the check in. They checked in and went and sat down, they were waiting for the flight to be called when Hunter, Shawn, Kat, Shari, Dwayne, Adam, Wade, Bronwyn and Stuart came over to them. John smiled at his family.

The flight was called and they headed onto the plane. McKenna sat between John and Randy playing with her books and stuff. Randy reached over to John and held his hand. John smiled at him. "You feeling OK from last night?" Randy asked, John laughed and nodded.

"Sure." John said. Randy smirked. "Maybe we can have an encore tonight?" Randy asked, John laughed. "I don't know about that," John said Randy frowned. "Why not?" he asked. "I think I will be knackered by then Ran," John said Randy sighed.

He wanted to be with John again badly. He wanted to add onto their family. He wanted to have another baby with John. he had been thinking about it a lot recently and he just had to talk to John about it, he knew John was still on the pill. He just wanted John to stop taking it.

He wanted a son, like Wade and Adam had. It wasn't fair. He closed his eyes and tried to not think about it. It was hard though. He just wanted to be with John to make another baby. The only problem was that Randy didn't know how John was going to react.

The flight ended a few hours later. John carried McKenna off of the plane and grabbed their luggage. They said their goodbye's to their family and headed out to the car. John strapped McKenna in and got into the passenger's side.

Randy smiled and headed to the house. they got there and walked inside they went up to Kenna's room to see how it looked and it looked amazing. It was filled with Disney princess stuff, she squealed and walked inside the room. John and Randy looked around the room was amazing.

It had a Disney Princess Canopy Toddler Bed, Disney Princess Square Table and Chair Set, Disney Princess Chair Desk with Pull out under the Seat Storage Bin, Disney - Princess - Art Desk with Storage Organization, her walk in closet was done, Princess Toddler Nightstand, Princess Vanity and Stool, Disney - Princess Multi-Bin Toy Organizer, Disney - Princess Hearts and Crowns Toy Box, Disney - Princess Square Pop up Hamper, Disney Princess Bean Bag Chair, her bed had on the Disney - Princess Dreams Bloom 4-piece Toddler Bedding Set, she had 2 Table Lamps with White Base, and a pink shade, a Pink Three Bulb Flower Petal Chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, a Disney Princess Rug was on the floor, on the wall was a Disney - Princess Adhesive Mirror, she also had the Disney Princess window coverings and hooked onto the wall was a Pink Disney Princess TV and DVD player.

Randy walked over to John and hugged him from behind. "They did amazing. She loves it. Look at her smile." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "It's perfect. She will be very happy here until she grows out of the princess faze." John said Randy laughed. "You like it baby?" Randy asked. "Uh huh." She said, John smiled. "I need to get the laundry on." John said Randy nodded and John left the room. He walked downstairs and started working on the laundry.

Once that was on he looked through the fridge and sighed, he needed to do a full shop, tonight would have to be take out. He headed upstairs to his bedroom.

He just started packing away some of his and Randy's things. "You OK?" Randy asked. "Tired, that match last night killed me." John said, Randy nodded. "Is that all? Not the amazing sex we had?" Randy asked, John laughed, "No Mr. Orton." John said Randy smiled. "Mom and dad rang, they want us to go for a visit. So I thought while we were there we could look at some houses?" Randy asked.

He and John had decided to get a second house in Missouri so they didn't have to crash at Bob and Elaine's all the time, that and Randy wanted McKenna to know St. Louis like he did when he grew up. "Sure, we can have a look. When did you want to go?" John asked.

"Maybe this week? We have the week off so I thought we could leave in a few days and head to the shows straight from St. Louis." Randy said John smiled. "OK." He said, Randy smiled and nodded. He walked over to John and kissed him, he pushed him back onto the bed and deepened the kiss. John pushed him off. "Not happening." John said.

"Why not?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "Why do you want to have sex all the time, I aint that tempting Randy." John said Randy sighed. "One you are that tempting and two, I thought about us adding to the family." Randy said John sighed, he looked up at his husband.

"You want more kids?" John asked. "Yes! I do so badly, I thought we would have more by now but you're on the pill." Randy said. "I don't know Ran, I mean I am the champ again I don't know about dropping it." John said. "John I think our family is more important than some strap of gold." Randy said.

"It is baby, but another child? Are you sure about this?" John asked. "Yes I am, I want this Johnny, more than anything. Please?" Randy asked. John sighed. "I'll go see Steph about coming off the pill." John said, Randy smiled and nodded he was so happy right now. he couldn't wait.

"Let's go see what the brat is doing." Randy said John laughed they walked into Kenna's room and were shocked, there was stuff everywhere. "McKenna Elizabeth Orton what is this?" John asked, Kenna looked at him as she played. "Pwaying." She said so cute like.

John just shook his head and walked out of the room. He couldn't deal with this right now, this whole having another baby was on his mind. He knew he agreed to it with Randy but John just didn't think he was ready, he just had to figure out how to tell his husband.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	2. Randy's Motives

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**DAYS LATER**

John was up in McKenna's bedroom getting her all packed for the trip to Missouri. Randy walked in with McKenna talking his ear off about something or other, John smiled at his two favorite people and kissed his daughter as she hugged him. John looked her over, he had let Randy get her dressed she looked very cute.

She was wearing her Polo Ralph Lauren pink Coloured jeans, her Short-sleeve floral print top, her white Beatrice mini zip hoody long sleeved and she had on her Skechers Twinkle Toes Triple Time Light-Up Shoes.

"Ready John?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah she's all packed everything is done." John said Randy smiled. They grabbed their bags and headed out the door. They got into the car and headed to the airport.

"So did you see Steph?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah….Everything is set." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. He just wanted to have another baby with John, he knew it wouldn't take too long, John had been pregnant 3 times.

They got to the airport and headed inside. Randy checked them in and they boarded the plane. They sat down with one another, McKenna watched the movie that was playing. John pulled out a book from his bag and started reading it. Randy looked over at him, he wanted it.

"John" he whispered, John looked up from his book. "Yeah" he said. "Wanna come to the bathroom with me?" Randy asked. John frowned. "Why would I want to?" John asked. "You can pee on your own." John said Randy groaned, sometimes John was so dense. "Not to pee, to get it on." Randy said.

John sighed and shook his head, "No Randy I don't want to go and fool around why our daughter is sitting here" John said. Randy sighed. "Fine, you never wanna do it anymore." Randy said. John glared and looked at him.

"Well sorry if I don't feel the need to do it all the time, it would be OK if you wanted to be with me for me, but you only wanna do this all the time because you want another baby." John said. "No baby" Kenna said, John sighed. "Maybe if you made me feel special once in a while I would want you." John said. He got up and headed to the bathroom alone.

Randy sighed. "Dada hurt?" Kenna asked, Randy smiled and shook his head. "No baby, dada is fine." He said soothing her, Kenna nodded. John came back to his seat and he sat down, he went back to his book, ignoring Randy for the rest of the trip. They touched down In St. Louis and headed to the rental car. They got in and headed to Bob and Elaine's.

They got there and walked inside. John held McKenna on his hip. They walked inside and Elaine and Bob greeted them. They hugged them and held McKenna they hadn't seen her in a while and they had missed her.

John and Randy headed upstairs and they got settled in. "So I have set up an appointment with a real estate agent, to look at this house" Randy said. "OK, when?" John asked. "In an hour" Randy said John smiled and nodded. They unpacked for the next few days and headed back downstairs. They hung out with Bob and Elaine and they got ready to go and see the house.

"We're going guys, will you be OK with Kenna?" Randy asked. "Of course" Bob said John smiled and nodded. John and Randy headed out to the car and they got in. Randy drove them to the house he had his eye on.

He wanted to get this house he loved it. They got out and they walked inside and had a look around the house. Randy hoped John liked it, he wanted this house so badly. It was so close to his parent's house and it was close to the airport, the parks, the shops, restaurants and it was close to his brother and his sister's houses. He watched as John looked around he hoped John would fall in love with it like he had when he saw it on the internet.

The house was a Brick & Stone Elevation, it had a 4 Car Garage, Heated Salt Water Pool, Outdoor Kitchen,2 Outdoor Fireplaces. Gorgeous 1.5 Story home, 5 bedrooms & 6 baths. 20 foot ceilings in the entry & great room. Elegant pillars, 6 fireplaces. Luxury master bedroom suite on the main level with lighted coffered ceiling, sitting room with gas fireplace, stunning bath & enormous walk in closet with organizers.

Den with built in bookcases, chandelier & 12ft ceiling. Great room with wall of windows, gas fireplace & exquisite window treatments. Hearth room open floor plan with stone gas fireplace, custom window treatments.

Kitchen with top of the line cabinets & appliances,6 burner gas range, walk in pantry with organizers. Breakfast room with bay walks out to the lovely screened in porch with gas fireplace & grilling deck. Upper level: 3 bedrooms, Jack & Jill bath, private bath & loft. Walkout LL with pool bath, billiard room, bar/kitchenette, media/music room, & 5th bed. Randy looked at John as he looked around the back yard.

"So?" Randy asked, John sighed. "It's nice." John said. Randy frowned. "Nice? That's it?' he asked, John nodded. "I like it Randy I do. I think it would be a nice house to be in when we come here. I think we would be happy here" John said Randy smiled.

"Can I make the offer then?" Randy asked. John smiled and nodded. Randy smiled and kissed him. he walked over to the agent and made the offer. Once he was done they headed out to the car. they got in and headed home. "How about dinner tonight? Just us two?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure baby it would be nice." John said, Randy smiled.

He was glad John wanted to go out on a date with him. they had both been so busy lately they needed this time to be with one another.

**HOURS LATER**

John had just put McKenna down for the night. He walked into the bedroom and started dressing for his date with Randy. "Did she go down OK?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah she was a little whiny she wanted to come with us, but I told her no. I read to her and she was asleep instantly." John said Randy smiled he walked over to John and hugged him from behind. "You're the best daddy ever." He said kissing John's neck. "Sometimes I don't feel it at all." John said Randy shook his head.

"You are baby. You're the best." Randy said John smiled. "I'm glad you have faith in me." John said, Randy sighed. "What's going on baby?" Randy asked, John sighed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at his husband. "It's just sometimes I wonder if I am doing the right thing by her, I love her more than anything else in this world. She's my Angel and I feel so blessed to have her." John said.

"Yes, me too, but what do you mean doing right by her?" Randy asked. "Maybe it would be better for her if I stayed home with her, let her have a normal upbringing. I mean that's what normal people do Ran. They stay home, I just feel like she's not having a childhood, we're always travelling and I just want to give her some stability." John said. Randy smiled. "I don't want you to stay at home baby, I would Miss you guys so much, I would Miss out on so much." Randy said.

"But-" "No buts Cena, I love you and we're doing the right thing by her. she's not you and we're not Shawn and Hunter Jay. You need to realise that we're doing the right thing here. I know it's not normal, but she has he family with her, she has us, Adam, Wade, Shari, Dwayne, Hunter and Shawn and then she has her friends. This is what she needs. I think if we took her away from all of this she wouldn't know what to do. This is all she's ever known since she was two months old." Randy said John smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right I just can't help but feel bad sometimes. I mean my childhood was good being with my dad's, until I turned sixteen of course. I just don't want her to resent us or anything." John said. Randy smiled. "She won't. she will always know that she is loved. She will. So I don't want you worrying about this Johnny. Tonight was supposed to be a date, something for us, not you worrying about Kenna. She's only two baby." Randy said. John nodded.

"You're right I guess, let me dress and we can go." John said Randy smiled. He was glad John had opened up to him, it meant a lot that John trusted him enough with his thoughts and his fears.

John had a shower and dressed and he and Randy headed out the door. They got in the car and headed to Citizen Kanes the nice restaurant in St. Charles. They got there and walked inside, they were seated and they looked over the menus. Randy wanted this night to be special. He wanted to have a great night with his husband.

They ordered their food. Randy got the Tenderloin Brochette, which was charbroiled tips of tenderloin skewered with peppers and onions,served over a bed of wild rice, topped with our homemademushroom burgundy sauce.

John got the Chicken Xanadu, which was bowtie pasta tossed with charbroiled chicken and roasted peppers in a light olive oil and garlic sauce. "We should have caught a cab here" John said, Randy frowned.

"Why?" Randy asked. "So we could get drunk, do you know how long it's been since we've been drunk?" John asked. "Over two years." Randy said John nodded. "See we could have left the car and gotten drunk." John said Randy laughed and shook his head.

"This is nice getting out and about." John said. Randy smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is, we should do this more often. We need this time to be alone." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "We should especially when we're out and about. It's not like we don't have babysitting options with my dad's and everything." John said, Randy smiled.

"Well we can do it baby." Randy said John smiled and nodded. Their food arrived and they started eating. "So you liked the house right? You weren't just saying you did to appease me?" Randy asked.

"No baby, I loved the house it's nice and it's not like we'll be there as often as we're at the house in San Antonio." John said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I know, I wish we could be here more often, I know my folks Miss Kenna." Randy said.

"Well now that we have the house we will be here more, I am sure of it. The only reason we weren't was because I don't feel comfortable spending a lot of time at your parents' house, I feel crowded. I just like my own house." John said, Randy smiled he understood. "I know baby, hopefully while we're here we can catch up with Nate and Becky." Randy said he missed his siblings a lot. He wished he could see them more often.

"You should give them a call tonight." John said. Randy smirked and leaned forward. "I'll be too busy tapping your ass" he said huskily, John laughed loudly he loved being like this with Randy, he had missed it lately it had all been work, schedules and Kenna.

"So I went out the other day and I picked you up something." Randy said he slipped John a box. John frowned and opened the box. He smiled. Inside was a Pandora Sterling Silver 1 Clip Multi Chain Bracelet. Randy went over to John and helped him with the bracelet. He put it on and kissed John softly.

"I love it baby, it's amazing." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "I just want you to know I love you." John smiled. "I know you love me Ran. There's never been a question about it." John smiled. Randy nodded. He was so glad John was still so in love with him.

"Wanna get outta here?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. Randy paid off the bill and they headed out to the car. They got in and Randy drove them home. They got him and quietly went up to their room. John checked on McKenna and she was sleeping soundly sucking on her pacifier.

John sighed and walked into their bedroom. He saw Randy laying back on the bed in his underwear. John smiled at him and he started stripping down. He crawled along the bed and straddled Randy's lap. Randy put his hands on John's hips and smiled up at him. "Something you want?" Randy asked, John nodded.

He leaned in and kissed Randy's chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Randy groaned, "Baby." He moaned, John laughed sending vibrations through Randy's body.

John picked his head up and smiled at his husband, Randy smiled and pulled John down and kissed him passionately. Randy flipped them over and pinned John to the bed. John smiled and spread his legs a little for Randy. Randy moved his hands and moved them inside of John's boxers. He cupped John's cock in his hand and he stroked him a little.

"Fuck, baby please fuck me" John said. Randy smiled down at him. "You sure?" Randy asked teasing him. "Yes please baby." John said. Randy smiled. He hooked his fingers into John's boxers and pulled them down. He threw them off to the side.

He moved down John's body and stroked him a little more. John gasped out. He couldn't be too loud he didn't want to wake up Bob, Elaine or McKenna. "Please Randy just do me already." John moaned, biting his lip. Randy smiled. He rid himself of his own underwear and he stuck his fingers into John's face.

John smiled and sucked the fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around in his mouth and sucked on them. Randy moaned as he watched John suck on his fingers like he was sucking on a cock.

He pulled them out and rang his finger down to John's entrance. He slowly slid his fingers into John's hole. John groaned "Fuck" he muttered Randy smiled down at him, he knew he was trying to keep quiet for his parents and McKenna's sakes.

"Enough Randy, please" John moaned. Randy smiled, he slicked up his cock with his own cum and his spit. He leaned in and he pressed his cock into John's hole. John arched his back it felt so good to be with Randy like this.

There was some sort of thrill to it with the fear of being caught by Randy's parents. Randy pulled out and moved back in, John groaned loudly and Randy shut him up with a kiss he didn't want this moment to be interrupted by anything or anyone.

"Fuck you feel amazing, this is it baby." Randy said, John frowned. "What?" he asked. "This is the beginning of our new baby." Randy said John sighed, he didn't know why Randy had to ruin the moment, from then on John didn't really enjoy the rest of the love making.

This whole baby thing was so annoying him. he thought tonight was just about them, about them reconnecting on a romantic level but Randy's mind was focussed on the baby and it annoyed him.

Randy moved in and out, he grasped at John's cock and stroked him off to completion. "Cum John." Randy said, John thrusted up into Randy's hand and came hard. Randy moved into John once more and came filing John up to the brim.

He slumped forward and moved to the side. John sighed and got out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom and cleaned himself off. he pulled on some sweats and went back to bed.

Randy frowned as he watched John. "Everything OK? Did you not enjoy yourself?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Of course I did I'm just tired." John said, he rolled onto his side facing away from Randy. Randy sighed.

"What did I do now?" Randy asked, he was so frustrated. "Nothing." John said. "I'm gonna go check in on Kenna" John said Randy watched as John got up and left the room, he wished he knew what he did to piss John off.

John went into McKenna's room and smiled, she was still fast asleep. He kissed her softly and went back to the bedroom, he climbed back into bed Randy sat up and looked at him. "Will you talk to me." Randy said. "There's nothing to say. I am fine Randy, just tired." John said, Randy shook his head. "You're lying to me." Randy said. "I just thought tonight was about us, you know re bonding and everything but all you cared about was about making a baby." John said.

"Why can't it be about both?" Randy asked. "Because I thought you wanted to be with me for me, not to make a baby." John said, Randy nodded. "I'm sorry, I never thought about it that way." Randy said. "Forget about it, I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep." John said, he pulled the covers over him and rested there. Randy sighed and laid back on the bed. He knew he had screwed everything up but he really wanted to have a baby.

He just hoped John wanted the same thing.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	3. Stressing Out

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**DAYS LATER**

John, Randy and McKenna were leaving for New York. John was up early and packed them all up. He was still a little pissed off with the whole having another baby thing. Especially with Randy wanting sex nonstop. John just really needed a break from his husband for a while. He packed their things, showered and dressed. He woke McKenna up and bathed her and he dressed her in her Skinny star applique jeans, her Polo Ralph Lauren Checked frill blouse, her White hoodie, and her black winter boots. He knew it was cold and snowing in NYC. Once she was dressed he headed downstairs to get some food.

He served up some food for McKenna and headed outside for a break. He just needed to be alone for ten minutes. He pulled out Randy's cigarettes and lit up. He sighed in peace when he breathed in the tobacco. Sometimes John needed a smoke. He never did it around McKenna though, that was something he would never do. "Doll?" he heard from behind him, he turned and saw Randy. "Yeah?" John asked. Randy saw the smoke and he shut the door. "What the hell are you doing?" Randy asked. "Having a smoke what's the issue?" John asked. "The issue is our daughter is right in there and you could have a baby inside of you." Randy said John rolled his eyes.

"Please Randy." John said shaking his head. He put his smoke out and walked inside brushing past Randy. He was sick and tired of the whole baby conversation he really was. "Having a nice breakfast pebbles?" John asked his daughter. "Uh huh." She said munching on the food. John smiled and sat down with a cup of coffee. "What time is your flight?" Elaine asked. "Ten am." John said, Elaine smiled. "We'll Miss you guys but you'll be back soon won't you? To sort out the house?" Elaine asked, John smiled. "Yeah, a few weeks or so." John said Elaine smiled. Randy packed the car and they said their goodbyes and left.

They headed right to the airport. John had a message from Adam on his phone, he wanted to meet up with him when he got to the hotel, just for some friends time. John answered back with a definite yes. "Who are you messaging?" Randy asked as he drove. "Adam, he wants to meet up when we get to the hotel." John said, Randy nodded. They got to the airport and checked in for the flight, they boarded not too long after that. Once they were on the plane John put his head phones in and zoned out. Randy looked over at him and sighed, something was really off with his husband and he was scared about what it was.

He just hoped John would talk to him if he needed to vent or anything. They arrived in NYC and left the plane. They grabbed their bags and headed to the rental car, McKenna was asleep when they arrived. "Can you stop and get her some lunch" John said. "Yeah macca's OK?" Randy asked. "Yeah just get her the cheeseburger happy meal." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. They got to the hotel and checked in for their stay there. Once they had the keys they headed up to their 2 bedroom suite. They got there and unpacked and got settled. McKenna woke up and John sat her down with her food to eat.

"I have a meeting in an hour, will you be with Adam?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'll be with him." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. They sat down and watched McKenna eat and then play. "She's amazing isn't she?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yep" John said, Randy smiled. "Imagine having another one of her" Randy said, John sighed and closed his eyes tight, he was about to slap Randy across the face. "I'm goin to Adam's" John said he picked up McKenna and stormed out the door, Randy shook his head. "Bye honey I love you too" he said to himself bitterly as he watched John storm off.

John got to Adam's room and knocked, Adam opened the door and smiled at John and his goddaughter. He let them in and McKenna went to play with Bronwyn while John and Adam sat down and relaxed. "So what's up Jay? You seem stressed" Adam said, John sighed.. "It's just me and Randy have been butting heads a lot lately. He really wants to have another baby but I'm not so sure." John said. "What's been going on?" Adam asked. "The other night we had a romantic night out, Bob and Elaine watched Kenna but then we were getting into it and he's like this is it, we're gonna make a baby. It's just annoying to me, I thought he wanted to be with me because he loved me." John said.

"But to him it's all to try and have another baby a baby that I am not sure about." John said. "Wow. I can't believe him. what an asshole." Adam said, John shrugged. "I know it's just so annoying to me. I just need a break from him, that's why tonight me and Kenna are gonna go have dinner with my dad's and Kat, just us." John said, Adam smiled he knew that was exactly what John needed he needed some time away from Randy and he needed to spend some time with his dad's. They were John's rocks. John and McKenna hung out with Adam and Bronwyn for a while before they left.

They headed to the arena for the night, John had a promo to shoot he was starting a feud with Randy for the title. He just wanted to concentrate on work and nothing else. Especially nothing that involved having another baby. He got to his locker room and set up McKenna with her toys. He sat back just relaxing. He knew Randy would be around soon and John just didn't know if he wanted to see or speak to his husband and that was something he never thought would happen EVER. He usually loved spending time with his husband but lately all Randy was focussed on was trying for another baby.

The door opened and Randy walked in and sat down beside John. "I'm sorry." He said, John sighed. "I know, tonight I am having dinner with my dad's so I won't be in." John said. "Is Kenna going too?" Randy asked, John nodded. "OK, I'll Miss you guys but I might go and see Ted and Codes. I haven't spent much time with them lately and I Miss them." Randy said John smiled. "OK have fun." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. He knew things were still a little off with him and John but he wanted to fix whatever was the issue. He just wished he knew what the big issue was. The not knowing was killing him.

**THAT NIGHT**

John was dressed ready for dinner, he bathed McKenna and dressed her in her Pink Leopard Tunic & Black Corduroy Leggings 2 Piece Set, her ink 'Eglantine' Floral Padded Cotton Jersey Jacket with Hood and her gold boots. Once she was dressed they headed downstairs where they met up with Hunter and Kat. Kat looked adorable in her Ivory T-Shirt & Navy Blue Skirt Leggings 2 Piece Set, he faux fur leopard jacket and her black boots.

He hugged his dad and his sister. "Where's dad?" John asked. "Sick so it's just us," Hunter said John smiled and they headed out to the restaurant. They got to Olive Garden and sat down, they looked over their menus and ordered. Hunter got the Grilled Sausage And Peppers Rustica, for Kat he ordered her the Cheese Ravioli. John got the Shrimp and Crap Tortelli Romana, for McKenna he got her the Chicken Fingers and Pasta. Once their food arrived they dug in. "So has dad got the flu or something?" John asked. "Yeah just something small." Hunter said John smiled.

"Is everything OK with you kid?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Just marriage issues here and there, nothing much." John said fibbing a little he didn't want to worry Hunter over nothing. "What kind of marriage issues?" Hunter asked. "How did you and dad know it was time for a second kid?" John asked, Hunter shrugged. "We just knew, you were grown up, an adult and we knew we wanted another child, why are you and Randy thinking about having another baby?" Hunter asked. "Randy really wants it, but I am not so sure what I want, I mean I am champ, I have a full schedule and a 2 year old daughter, I just don't think adding being pregnant onto my list would be a good idea right now." John said.

"Have you talked to Randy about this?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, but he is so excited, it's all his mind has been focussed on." John said. "And it's annoying you?" John nodded. "It's like the only reason he wants to be with me is because of the baby." John said, Hunter sighed. "You really don't want the baby?" Hunter asked. "I don't mind the idea, it's just it's all he is focussed on and it's so annoying." John said. Hunter sighed. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Hunter asked.

"I don't think it would do any good dad." John said Hunter frowned, he hated seeing John like this so sad and upset all the time. "I'm sorry kid, all you can do is sit down and talk to him about everything. Make sure you let him know what the issue is." Hunter said John smiled. He knew his dad would have some good advice for him. "Thanks daddy." John said Hunter smiled at him, he missed this time when it was just he and John. They hadn't had this time in a while, they had all been busy with life.

They finished up dinner and headed back to the hotel. John got back and saw Randy wasn't there, he put McKenna to bed and climbed into bed himself. He flicked on the TV and sat in bed watching the sports updates. The door opened not long after and Randy walked in. Randy smiled at him and stripped down and climbed into bed, he kissed John and John sighed, Randy was drunk. "Wanna fuck?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No Randy, you're drunk….Just go to sleep before you wake Kenna up." John said. Randy sighed and laid back and fell asleep. John watched him and sighed he wanted things to get better, he really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	4. Betrayal & A Talk

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**MEANWHILE**

While Hunter went out with Kat, Shawn decided to go and grab a drink. He just wanted his alone time. His back had been killing him recently and nothing seemed to be working with his pain relief. He got down there and ordered a bottle of scotch and sat down with a glass.

He sat down in the back of the bar in the corner. He just needed his time away from Hunter and Kat. He knew he had to be back in the room by the time Hunter got back but it still gave him the time to numb his pain in a bottle of scotch. He sat there drinking and thinking about nothing.

He looked up when he saw someone join him, he sighed seeing Bret sitting there. "What do you want Bret?" he asked. "Shawn, what's going on? You never drink like this." Bret said Shawn shrugged. "Felt like it, if you don't like it, you can always leave." Shawn snapped, Bret shook his head and grabbed his own glass and joined Shawn.

He wasn't going to leave his best friend there alone drinking. They continued drinking with one another. "I need to getttt baaaack toooo the roooom." Shawn said slurring. Bret smiled and nodded. He and Shawn drunkenly went up to Shawn's room. They walked in and Shawn turned to Bret, he missed him.

He leaned in and kissed Bret hard on the lips, Bret pulled away and looked at Shawn. "Fuck me" Shawn slurred, Bret groaned, Shawn was so sexy. In the back of his mind he knew it was wrong but he was so horny. Shawn grabbed Bret and kissed him, sneaking his tongue into Bret's mouth wanting to taste Bret for all he had. Shawn pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Bret's neck biting at it Bret was busy undoing Shawn's shirt he finally got all the buttons undone and pulled the shirt over Shawn's shoulders.

Bret then took his shirt off also. Both men went back to kissing and tasting each other they landed on the bed with Shawn underneath Bret. Bret went to work on Shawn's chest kissing and biting and sucking eagerly on each nipple until they were hard nubs.

"Oh…god" Shawn moaned. Bret moved down lower and started licking around Shawn's navel and kissing finally he slipped his tongue into Shawn's navel and started tongue fucking it. Bret moved down and kissed and licked at Shawn's hips.

Bret finally got to Shawn's pants and undid them and ripped them away from his old lover's body along with Shawn's underwear Shawn moaned as the cool air hit his hard cock. He had lost all sense of right and wrong. He had no idea what was going on all he knew was that he was enjoying it.

Bret got up from Shawn and took care of his clothes stripping down until he was naked. He climbed back on top of Shawn grinding their cock's together making each other moan in pleasure. Shawn was thrashing his head around and Bret took his opportunity to bite down on Shawn's neck. "Bretty….please baby…" Shawn moaned Bret smirked.

"What...what do you want Shawnie?" Bret asked while licking around Shawn's ear Bret knew that was the spot to turn Shawn into goo. "Fuck I want you now" Shawn breathed out still moaning as they were grinding there members together. Bret did what was asked and went lower on Shawn's body and started stroking Shawn every now and then running his fingers over the tip. "Shit…Bret if you don't stop this will be over before it even starts." Shawn hissed at him Bret smirked.

Bret leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of strawberry lube he squirted some on his fingers. He threw Shawn's legs over his shoulders for better access and started probing at Shawn's hole. Shawn hissed as Bret entered a finger into him it was always a little painful. "Shhh baby relax." Bret soothed soon John began to relax. Bret pulled his finger out and went back in with two. Slowly starting to stretch Shawn he began curling his fingers searching for that spot.

"Oooohhhh shit yeah right there fuuuuck." Shawn moaned as Bret hit his prostate with his finger. Shawn started thrusting onto Bret's fingers trying to get them deeper but it wasn't working. "Bret NOW!" Shawn demanded. Bret laughed a little and pulled his fingers out of Shawn and poured some lube onto his aching cock he slicked himself up and drove home right into Shawn's awaiting hole.

"Holy shiiiiiiit" Shawn cried out. "Shit Shawn you alright?" Bret asked concerned Shawn just nodded his head "move...Please move I want you deeper." Shawn moaned as he met Bret thrust for thrust.

Bret changed his angle and as soon as he did he hit Shawn's prostate dead on making Shawn thrash around beneath him. "Harder….fuck me harder Bretty." Shawn said "fuck Shawn so fucking tight baby." Bret moaned back Shawn took hold of himself and began stroking himself in time with Bret's thrusts he was getting close.

Looking up he smiled drunkenly when he saw Bret in a pleasured state he leaned up and grabbed Bret by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss Bret moaned into the kiss.

"Fuck gonna come Shawn soon…so…..so close." Bret moaned against Shawn's lips. Shawn just nodded; Bret sped up his thrust and soon was crying out Shawn's name as he came. Shawn was still stroking himself. "Come for me Shawn let me see you come. I have missed it for so long." Bret whispered in Shawn's ear.

"Fuuuuuuck Bret." Shawn moaned as he came all over himself. They collapsed back together and laid there for a while, Shawn looked and sobered up a little bit. He ran to the bathroom and showered in piping hot water. Bret sighed, he knew what they had just done was wrong but he couldn't help it.

He grabbed his clothes, pulled them on and left. Shawn showered and dressed in some sweats. He changed the sheets on the bed and climbed in, he rolled over and closed his eyes just as Hunter and Kat walked into the room. Hunter put Kat to bed and climbed into bed with his husband.

He spooned up behind him and drifted off to sleep. Shawn sighed, he felt so guilty but he had to admit that being with Bret again felt nice. It made him feel young and alive again, something he had seriously missed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John was up with McKenna getting her ready for the day. Today they would be headed home to San Antonio for a few days. He dressed her in her Black Cotton Velour Tracksuit with Diamante, Black Cotton Ruffle Sleeve & Sequin T-Shirt, pink and white Nike SMS Roadrunner 2 Athletic Shoes, he also had her white Nylon Windbreaker with Exploded Check Lining jacket there for when they left.

He was just finishing up her hair when Randy walked into the bathroom. "Can we talk when you're done?" he asked, John nodded. He finished Kenna's hair off and headed out to speak with Randy.

"What's going on?" John asked. "I'm gonna go to St. Charles, I think it's best if we spent a few days away from one another." Randy said, John stood there shocked. "So we have a little problem and you take off?" John asked upset. "Well we keep fighting John and I don't want Kenna around that" Randy said John shook his head.

"Did you ever think about trying to talk to me about what's wrong?" John asked. "Well what is wrong?" Randy asked John sighed. "You keep talking about the baby and it's annoying me, there is no baby right now Randy and I wish you would want me for me, not for the sake of making a baby." John said, Randy sighed.

"I know I've been focussed on baby making but I want this so badly." Randy said. "Yeah I know but talking about it nonstop isn't going to make it happen any faster. Just chill out about it all." John said Randy nodded. "OK." He said. "I think I will still go to Missouri though, maybe get the house sorted out." Randy said John smiled. "Let us come, we can do it together" John said, Randy smiled. "OK sounds good." He said, he pulled John onto his lap and kissed him deeply.

Randy was so glad he and John talked about everything, they needed to do it.

They needed to get back to how things were before the baby talk came up it felt nice, really nice.

* * *

"Come on baby girl let's get you dressed" John said. It was days later and the family was back in Missouri, today John and Randy would be going furniture shopping while McKenna spent the day with her grandparents. John dressed her in her pink leggings with a flower motif, white tee with diamante love and hearts, her pink hoodie and her pink slip on shoes. Once she was dressed, John carried her downstairs where the family was gathered having breakfast. "So dad is letting us use his truck, so we can get the furniture home with us." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "OK. Sounds good." John said. Randy smiled.

They had breakfast and chilled out a bit before leaving for the furniture store. They got there and looked around for what they wanted, they had a gun that let them choose what they wanted without having to carry the stuff around with them. "So what do we have to buy for?" Randy asked, John pulled out his list, "Our room, Kenna's room, 4 bedrooms, 2 dining rooms, a living room, outside, the office and the basement." John said Randy nodded. "Make that 3 bedrooms." He said, John frowned. "I want to keep one empty in case of a new addition." Randy said, John nodded. He knew what Randy meant.

"OK let's get Kenna's things first." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. They went to the children's section of the huge store and had a look around for what they wanted for their baby girl. The room wouldn't be as decked out as her room in San Antonio, because this room wasn't the room she would use most of the time. "What about this one baby?" Randy asked, John looked over at him and walked to him, he smiled at what Randy was looking at. "Yeah she'd like that." John said Randy smiled and used the gun, the setting was a Maxtrix Kids Full Princess Poster Canopy Bedroom Collection, which came with a bed, book shelves, dresser, nightstands, vanity and a toy box.

"Next room?" Randy asked. "The spare rooms." John said Randy smiled and they looked around, they got 3 different bedroom settings, the first was a Rococo Panel Bedroom Set, a Santa Cruz Metal Bedroom Set, and a Spices Thyme Bedroom Set. All of the sets came with night stands and dressers."Next?" Randy asked. "Office" John said Randy smiled and nodded. He took John's hand in his own and they looked around all the office furniture. "I like this one, I mean it's not like the one in Texas but I like it, what do you think?" Randy asked.

John looked at the setting it was a Wildon Home Troy Office Suite, it came with a desk, bookcase, filing cabinet and hutch. It was perfect. "I like it baby." John said Randy smiled and used the gun. "Next?" Randy asked. "Dining rooms." John said, Randy smiled, he knew that was John's area of expertise so he let him loose. For the breakfast setting John got a Standard Furniture Bella 5 Piece Counter Height Table Set in Deep Brown, for the formal dining room he picked out a Somerton Signature 7 Piece Counter Height Dining Set in Dark Merlot and for the kitchen counter stools, he picked out 4 Hillsdale Cierra 30" Swivel Bar Stools.

"OK what's next baby?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "Living room?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled, they went over to the living room area and looked around. "I want it all black, I don't want white, especially not with a toddler." John said, Randy smiled and nodded, "You pick out the sofa's and stuff and I'll pick out the entertainment unit." Randy said John smiled and nodded. Randy picked out a nice unit it was a Parker House Cherry Hill X-pandable Plasma Entertainment Center with Multimedia Storage and John picked out a Lexington Black Ice Sapphire Living Room Set in Black.

"Next?" Randy asked. "Our bedroom." John said Randy nodded and smiled. They looked at all the bedroom stuff and tried to find something that they both liked, they tried out multiple beds. "I like this one Ran. It's big and it's sort of like the one in Texas, I think it's really nice." John said. Randy smiled and nodded. "OK. We can get it." he said, John smiled, it was a Wildon Home Fabiana Poster Bedroom Set in Cappuccino. It came with a bed, 2 dressers, 2 nightstand's, a vanity, an armoire, and an end of the bed seat.

"Should we do the outside now?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. They didn't have much area and it was mainly paved out the back so they wanted to get a few things. They got a International Home Miami Grand Liberty 9 Pieces Wicker Dining Set, a Crosley Palm Harbor 4 Piece Outdoor Wicker Seating Set, a Solexx Garden Master 8' Greenhouse so John could do his gardening, for McKenna they got her a Swing-n-Slide Newport News Wood Complete Play Set and a KidKraft Backyard Sandbox. Randy also got his grill, it was a Fire Magic Deluxe Island Grill.

They were walking away when something caught John's eye. He walked over to it and smiled. Randy watched John. "Can we get it?" John asked, it was a Lifesmart Discovery Rock Solid Hydromaster 7 Person Spa with 30 Jets. "A hot tub?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Please baby? Just imagine us in there late at night when Kenna is in bed," John said, he moved closer. He rubbed his hands up and down Randy's chest. "Imagine the things you could do to me in this thing." He said seductively, Randy didn't hesitate in using the gun. John was making him horny just talking about it.

"Thank-you!" John exclaimed, Randy smiled and nodded. "Come on let's go get my man cave sorted out." Randy said John laughed they had talked about it and decided the basement was where Randy would have all his man stuff, so he could hang out with his Missouri friends at their house and feel comfortable. They walked around and Randy started picking things out, he got a Poundex Bobkona 3 Piece Bonded Leather Sectional Sofa with Square Stitching Pattern in Espresso, a Howard Miller Cherry Hill Hide-A-Bar, a Hillsdale Palm Springs Game Table in Medium Brown Cherry and a United Billiards Taylor Black Pool Table.

"Is that all?" Randy asked, John nodded. "I think so, except for the decorative things but I will do that online." John said Randy smiled, they headed up to the counter and the guy took the gun and loaded the stuff onto his computer. The total came to over $40,000. John's eyes went wide, but Randy just smiled. "Why aren't you concerned about the price?" John asked. "We have the money John, we're not strapped for it. It's fine, this is our home John." Randy said John nodded. He knew they had the money, they were two of the biggest stars in the WWE so it was no issue but it was still a lot of cash.

"Come on let's go home." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "So it's all being delivered then?" John asked. "Yeah in a few days, so we will have to come back next week and sort it all out." Randy said John nodded. "Gives me time to get a few small things, to make it more homey." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. They got back to the Orton home and walked inside. "I guess they took Kenna out." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, do you want something for lunch?" John asked. "What is there?" Randy asked. "There is some leftover roast, I can make you a sandwich." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

John made them both a sandwich each and they started eating. "So what else do we need you reckon?" Randy asked. "Well we need appliances, lamps, rugs, blankets, pillows, cushions, kitchen stuff, bathroom stuff. A whole lot, but I will get on the net in a minute and see what there is." John said Randy smiled and nodded. They finished eating and John got onto the net and ordered some stuff. He ordered everything they needed. "It's all going to be delivered." John told Randy, Randy smiled. They sat down on the couch together just relaxing with one another.

"It's nice to be alone like this." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is, I've missed it. We don't get much alone time anymore." John said, Randy smiled. "Yeah I know." Randy said. He really did Miss the times when it was just him and John and no one else around. They heard the front door open and Bob, Elaine and Kenna walked in. Kenna jumped onto the couch in between her dad's. "Where have you been?" Randy asked his daughter. "Da park." She said, Randy and John smiled.

"She was so cute out there, we saw these dogs and she started playing with them, then she asked us to buy her a puppy." Elaine said. "You didn't right though?" John asked. "No of course not, I know you can't deal with a dog with all the travelling you do." John smiled and nodded. "Thank god." John said, Randy laughed, he would have loved to have a puppy for his daughter but he knew it wasn't possible, not with staying in hotels, travelling all the time, It wasn't really practical.

"How did the shopping trip go?" Bob asked. "Really well we got everything we needed." Randy said. "Good how much did you spend?" Bob asked. "Robert!" Elaine hissed. "It's their business." Elaine said. "It's cool Ma, we spent over forty grand." Randy said, Bob and Elaine's eyes went wide, they couldn't believe the price. "We have the money it's fine guys" Randy said, John smiled. He looked down as Kenna yawned. "Nap time for you." He said. He picked her up and took her up to the bedroom. He changed her into some sweats and placed her in her bed.

"Have a good sleep baby." John said as he kissed her. he got up and left the room, he went to his own room and laid back on the bed, today had been a good day. He just hoped more of those were to come.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	5. Betrayal Of A Different Kind

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

"Where are you off to?" Hunter asked his husband. "Oh I am gonna go talk to Bret." Shawn said. "OK. Are you gonna pick Kat up from Koslov?" he asked. "Uh no, he is going to drop her off." Shawn said, Hunter nodded. Shawn kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.

He walked out the door and went downstairs to the restaurant. He got there and grabbed a coffee and waited for Bret to join him. they needed to talk about everything.

He was waiting a few minutes before Bret showed up. He sat down and joined him. "Hey" Bret said, Shawn smiled at him. "Hey sorry for calling you so early this morning but I needed to talk to you about what happened the other day" Shawn said. Bret nodded. "It's fine, I was expecting a call" Bret said, Shawn nodded.

"What happened shouldn't have happened. I am married to Hunter and you're committed to Chris." Shawn said. "I know, but when it comes to you Shawn I can't help myself. You know I've always loved you and that I've always had a thing for you. I know we ended things for a reason but it still sucks" Bret said.

"I know but I love Hunter. I have two children with him." Shawn said. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why he slept with Bret. Yes he was drunk at the time but he knew what he was doing. "I know that Shawn, I have kids with Chris as well. but it's hard" Bret said. Shawn nodded.

"I know Bret, I know. It's hard as well. I Miss you a lot and me and Hunter have been drifting apart, and it's nice to have some attention." Shawn said Bret smiled. "So how about we just forget it happened?" Bret asked, Shawn smiled. "Sounds like a plan" he said Bret smiled.

They finished off their coffee's and headed to their rooms. Bret walked Shawn to his room. "This is me" Shawn said, Bret nodded. He couldn't help it, he pushed Shawn against the wall and kissed him hard.

Shawn groaned into the kiss and pulled Bret closer. Bret's hands went to Shawn's ass and he kneaded he flesh underneath the jeans he was wearing. "Fuck Bret….We shouldn't be doing this." Shawn moaned out. "I want you" Bret said, "Oh god me too" Shawn whimpered.

They moved to the door and went inside. They went over to the bed and continued kissing and touching each other. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They jumped apart and composed themselves.

Shawn went to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw his daughter and Koslov. "Hey, thanks." He said. Koslov nodded. He waved to Bret and hugged Kat goodbye and left. Shawn closed the door and looked at Bret. "You should go." Shawn said Bret nodded and left.

Shawn sighed and sat down, he didn't know what he was thinking. He had to stop he had too before he broke everything. he couldn't continue hurting Hunter, or his kids. He just couldn't it was wrong. He was ruining everything. he looked at his daughter and shook his head. "I'm sorry Kit Kat." He said as a few tears came from his eyes.

**ELSEWHERE**

John sighed as he stepped out of the shower he dried off and dressed. He walked over to the bathroom counter and pulled out his toiletries bag. He went through it and pulled out his birth control pills. He took his morning pill and sighed. He knew he shouldn't be taken them but he couldn't help it.

He wasn't ready for another child right now. He really wasn't. He jumped when there was a knock on the door. He put his pills away and opened the door. "This rug rat wants her daddy" Randy said passing Kenna over to John. John nodded.

He smiled at his daughter and washed her up for the morning. He took her to her little room and found her some clothes to wear for the day. He dressed her in her Pink Heart Denim Shorts, her White Butterfly Smocked Top, her Pink Cardigan and her Pink Disney Princess Crocs Shoes.

He brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail and he brushed her teeth. "All set." John said Kenna smiled. "So I thought we could go get breakfast together?" Randy asked from behind him, John smiled and nodded.

They got ready and headed to the restaurant. They got there and sat down. "Hi there, I am Sara and I will be your waitress this morning, what can I get you?" she asked. "I will have the Country Cookin' Eggs Benedict." Which was Savoury sausage patties and American cheese, topped with two basted eggs, cream gravy, a sprinkle of American cheese and diced tomatoes. "What about to drink?" she asked. "Just a black coffee" he said, she smiled.

"For our daughter, she will have the French Toast Tower with an Apple Juice and I will have the Farmers Omelette with a coffee." John said, the omelette was Filled with smoked bacon and country sausage, sautéed yellow onions, green peppers and shredded Cheddar cheese. Topped with more bacon, sausage, onions, green peppers and Cheddar cheese.

"Shouldn't be too long." She said, she smiled and walked off. "So what should we do today?" Randy asked. "Well we have a meeting later with Vince to go over the feuds." John said. Randy nodded. "Yeah I think I am going into a feud with your dad" Randy said John smiled.

"Cool. I don't know what I am doing. I think it's a feud with JBL." John said. Randy smiled. "So what else should we do today?" Randy asked. "Maybe we could just walk around. Maybe take pebbles to the park and let her play for a while?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "Oh and we need to get your mom and dad an anniversary present." John said. Randy nodded.

Bob and Elaine had been married 40 years. "What do you think we should get them?" Randy asked. "I was thinking of sending them away for a weekend? Maybe down to Mexico or something?" John asked. Randy smiled. "Sounds good. I will get the agent on to it." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"So you were in the bathroom a while this morning everything OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Fine I just had a headache." John said lying. He couldn't let Randy find out about the pills. He couldn't.

If he did he was pretty sure his marriage would be over. "Are you sure?" Randy asked. He was hoping John had morning sickness. He wanted a baby so much. "Fine Randy I promise." John said. "I just wanted to be alone for a minute." John said. Randy nodded. They finished off their breakfast and they headed out.

They drove to a park and let McKenna play around for a while. it was nice to see her playing with other kids. "She's enjoying herself" Randy said John nodded. "Yeah she is. She needs to do this more, socialize with kids her own age, Kat and Bronwyn are older than her." John said. Randy nodded.

"Yeah I get it. It's hard though. There's not a lot of kids where we work." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "I think one of these days we should leave her with your parents." John said. Randy's eyes went wide. "Really?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I don't see why not. She loves them and she can play with Sammy" John said Sammy was Becky's 2 year old son. "Sounds good and it will give us some time to be alone." Randy said, John nodded and smiled.

They finished up at the park and headed to the arena. They had their meetings with Vince and hung out with their friends for a while. John felt so guilty watching Randy with baby Stuart. He hated that he was potentially hurting his husband but he couldn't help the way he felt. He had only been back at work for a year now and he didn't want to go away again. Wrestling was his number one love and he hated that he had to choose between wrestling and having a family with Randy. He hated it.

He wished things could be easier on him. that he could do both but he knew he couldn't and right now in his life he wanted to be Champ more than he wanted to do anything else. He loved being a father he did, but he didn't think he could handle having more than one child. He just didn't understand why McKenna wasn't enough for Randy.

**NYC Parking Lot Brawl**

**John Cena vs. JBL**

They're doing the entrances in the parking lot with the theme music being played in the arena. JBL gets out of his limousine wearing a full suit. He takes off his coat and tie and has a crowbar with him. He asks the referee where he is – the referee says that he hasn't seen him yet and that nobody has been down here. JBL drops the crowbar and calls out Cena.

John Cena finally rams a car of his own into another car. He gets on top of JBL and beats him down. Cena has a pair of jumper cables that he uses against JBL. Cena slams JBL under the hood of a car. Cena hooks the jumper cables up to the crotch of JBL. He touches the car battery with the cables – teasing a nut shock to Bradshaw.

Cena picks up what looks like a keg. He throws it into a car windshield as JBL tries to leave. Cena slams JBL's head off the car's steering wheel. Finally JBL battles back with right hands. Cena counters at JBL to avoid letting him take control. JBL whips Cena into an open car door so hard that it falls off. JBL works Cena over who is dazed from the stiff whip. JBL continues to mount offense with hard right hands as he bangs Cena's skull off the hood of cars. The fight goes to the hood of a car where JBL hits a neckbreaker. JBL gets a cover for a two count. JBL kicks Cena on the concrete floor. JBL throws Cena on top of a career windshield – causing it to break. He drops him for a DDT on top of the car. Bradshaw gets a two count on the concrete floor as he tells Cena to 'die' and 'quit'. Bradshaw tries to hit Cena with the crowbar but Cena gets out of the way. Cena gets took down again by JBL and coughs in pain. JBL throws Cena head first through a car window.

JBL opens the car door and loads Cena into the backseat. Bradshaw opens his limousine and retrieves a gas can. His limousine driver takes his car away. The referee asks Bradshaw what he is doing. He tries to talk him out of it as JBL douses the car with gasoline. The referee begs him to stop as JBL grabs his lighter. The car is engulfed in flames as staffers extinguish it. JBL gets in a forklift. Cena gets out of the car – unscathed – and throws JBL off another car.

Cena puts JBL in the front seat of a car and gets in a forklift. Cena raises the forks and goes full speed ahead, moving the car. He lowers the forks and picks up the car. Cena, driving the forklift with the car on it, appears to be heading towards ringside. He drives the car right into the arena. The crowd seems thrilled to have the action back – Michael Cole and Lawler are back on commentary. Cena stands on top of the car and pumps the crowd. JBL rolls out of the car's front seat.

Cena works Bradshaw over on the entrance ramp.

They exchange blows at the top of the ramp. Cena finally throws Bradshaw down. Cena signals for the 5 knuckle shuffle. He connects and signals for the FU. Cena gets him up but looks over at the car parked at ringside. He walks Bradshaw over towards the car but ends up getting thrown off the stage onto the windshield. JBL covers him for the three count. **Winner: JBL. **After the match, medical staffers tend to JBL and Cena. The show Cena's elbows bleeding.

Lillian Garcia announces JBL as the official winner of the match as he is helped to the back. Cena finally sits up on the car windshield and checks out his elbows. He gets a chant from a few fans still paying attention. Cena's music plays as he goes to the back under his own power.

**LATER**

**Randy Orton (c) vs. Triple H  
**_**3 Stages of Hell Match for the WWE Championship**_  
We get a video package of the (extensive) history between Triple H and Randy Orton, and what led to this match. Orton is out to the ring first, and he gets a somewhat positive reaction, but the crowd is still pretty dead. That is until Triple H comes out to a pretty nice pop. Orton and Triple H start off trading right hands, with Triple H getting the upper hand, pounding on Orton in the corner.

Orton is able to fight back with a big boot, and he tries to hit H's leg against the ring post, but Triple H is able to pull Orton back into the ring post. Triple H goes for the pedigree, but Orton fights out and goes to work on Triple H's left leg, slamming it against the ring post. Back in the ring, Orton continues to kick away at Hunter's leg. Orton goes for the RKO but he can't connect, and Triple H hits a spinebuster.

Orton hits a backbreaker that sends Triple H to the outside. Triple H comes up with a steel chair, and whacks Randy Orton, getting himself disqualified. **Winner of the first fall, Randy Orton, by DQ **Triple H and Orton go to the outside, where Triple H hits a pedigree, covers Orton, and gets the three. **Winner of the second fall, Triple H by pinfall  
**

Hunter puts Orton on the stretch and starts rolling Orton up the ramp. Orton appears to be out of it, but he gets up and quickly kicks the stretcher into the knee of Triple H. Orton hits HHH with a chop block from behind, and both men are back down by the ring. Orton crotches Hunter on the barricade and HHH ends up in the front row of seats. Hunter and Orton fight out in the crowd, with Orton controlling the pace. Triple H is able to fight back and he clotheslines Orton over the barricade to move the action back to ringside.

Orton picks up a piece of the barricade and whacks Triple H with it, before hitting a backbreaker on the barricade. Orton continues to use the security wall as a weapon, bouncing Hunter's head off the barrier. Orton places Hunter on the stretcher, but HHH doesn't stay down for long. Orton sends Hunter into the ring steps.

Orton picks up some of the steel steps and throws them into the ring. He picks them up and tries to attack HHH, but Hunter is able to catch Orton with a drop toe hold, forcing Orton to fall face first into the steps. Hunter picks up the steps and uses them as a battering ram to hit Orton in the head. Triple H drags Orton over and puts him on the stretcher. Triple H rolls Orton up the ramp, but Orton kicks at Hunter, so Hunter climbs on top of Orton to punch at him, and both men end up rolling down the ramp of the stretcher.

Hunter tries to get Orton back on the stretcher, but Orton fights back, and uses the stretcher to assist in giving Hunter a DDT on the entrance ramp. Orton tries to punt HHH's head, but misses and kicks the stretcher. Hunter goes for the pedigree, but Orton backdrops HHH onto the stretcher. Orton starts to roll the stretcher up the ramp, but when they get to the top Hunter gets off.

Orton looks to be setting up for the RKO, he goes for it, but HHH pushes him away. Hunter hits the pedigree, and both men are down. Hunter gets Orton on the Stretcher, but when he tries to push the stretcher across the line, Cody Rhodes comes out to prevent Triple H from getting it across the line. HHH puts down Rhodes and goes back to pull Orton across the line, but Dibiase comes out and attacks him from behind. Priceless put HHH on the stretcher, but Hunter fights back.

Priceless puts Hunter down again, but he comes back up with a sledge hammer, and he puts down both members of Priceless. Orton comes up from behind though and attacks HH with a steel object of some sort. Hunter falls on top of the stretcher and Randy Orton pulls Triple H over the line to win the match.

**Your winner and STILL WWE Champion, Randy Orton. **After the match, Triple H stands behind Orton with his sledge hammer in hand. Hunter nails Orton in the temple with the sledge hammer, and the Pay Per View ends with Triple H posing over Legacy while his music plays.

John was backstage getting patched up when Randy walked in with a huge bruise on his face. John jumped off the table and went over to his husband. "Baby what happened?" John asked. "Your dad hit me with the sledgehammer." Randy said, John sighed. "God that man and that hammer" John growled. Randy smiled. "I'm OK I promise. What about you? Are you OK?" Randy asked. "Yeah I have some glass in my arms and my back but other than that I am fine." John said, Randy nodded. "Good" Randy said.

"God I have a headache" Randy moaned. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we can go to the room and sleep." John said. Randy nodded and smiled. They both got patched up and they changed and headed back to the hotel. They got there and went up to their room. They both climbed into bed, all they wanted to do was rest. "You sure you're OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "I'm fine baby I promise, just rest" John said. Randy smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes and pulled John closer and fell into a deep sleep.

John watched Randy sleep, he was so pissed at Hunter. he didn't understand why he had to bring the hammer into their fights, it was annoying. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he was exhausted and sore.

He was just glad that nothing was seriously wrong with him or Randy.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	6. John's Birthday

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

"Shh Kenna we don't want daddy to find us out" Randy said to his daughter as they set the table in their hotel suite for a nice breakfast for John. Today was his birthday. McKenna just giggled, Randy shook his head at his daughter, he picked her up and put her in her highchair. "I'll go wake daddy" Randy said kissing her on her forehead. He walked into the bedroom and saw his husband cuddled under the covers snoring lightly. He walked over to the bed and sat beside him on the bed, he pulled the blankets off of him making John groan. "Come on baby time to get up." Randy said John sighed and opened his eyes.

"Let me sleep" he grunted, Randy shook his head. "No, Kenna is waiting for us, just please do this for her?" Randy asked, John sighed. "OK, let me wash my face." John said Randy smiled he leaned in to kiss John but John turned his head. "I have morning breath" he said, Randy shrugged. "I don't care, you're my husband." Randy said, he leaned in and kissed John softly. "Happy birthday" he said, John smiled. Randy got up and left John alone. John got up and showered quickly and joined Randy and McKenna in the kitchen. he kissed his daughter good morning and sat down.

"This looks so nice." John said, on the table was a spread of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, coffee, juice and fruit. "Go head Kenna." Randy urged her she smiled and handed John a small box. "What's this for?" John asked. "Birfday" she said, John smiled and opened the small box. Inside was a Sterling Silver Engraved St. Michael Medal Pendant saying 'Love You Forever Your Fruity Pebble, McKenna' John smiled and put the pendant on his dogtag chain. He leaned over and kissed his daughter. "Thank-you baby I love it." he said. McKenna smiled.

Randy smiled over at John and slid him an envelope. John frowned and opened it, he smiled over at Randy, inside was a Gift Certificate for a day at the Pure Harmony Day Spa in St. Louis. He would receive a Spa Facial, Eye Treatment, Spa Massage, Detoxifying Mineral Seaweed Wrap, Signature Manicure, Signature Pedicure and a Steam Shower Session. John leaned over and kissed his husband deeply. "I love it thank-you, I will be going as soon as we're back in Missouri." John said Randy smiled. "Good, and for when you're at home, this is for you" Randy said, he handed John a Relaxation Gift Basket which held Olive & Aloe Soap, Honey & Calendula Moisturizer, Cool Mint Foot Scrub, Whenever Shampoo, Whenever Conditioner, Anti-Stress Shower Gel, Whitening Toothpaste, and Early to Bed Shower Gel. A loofah, pumice stone, massaging brush, nail brush, and hair brush.

"You spoil me Mr. Orton." John said, Randy smiled. "You deserve it Mr. Orton." Randy said back at him with a wink, he knew tonight he would be getting laid. "Let's finished breakfast and we can relax before going to the arena." Randy said John smiled. They dug into the food and started eating the spread that was prepared for them, "I am full." John groaned as he finished off eating, Randy laughed. "Me too." Randy said, "What about you bam bam? You stuffed?" Randy asked, it had been an ongoing thing recently, John would call Kenna pebbles and Randy would call her bam bam.

"Uh huh" she said, John laughed. They finished up and stacked the dishes up for the maid to come and get it. They relaxed on the couch watching TV. John smiled over at Randy who had McKenna in his lap, he was so blessed with the family he had. Hours later, John dressed McKenna in her party dress, she dressed in her Antique Gold Pleated Dress with Beaded Crochet Design and her white shoes. "OK let's go." John said, Randy smiled and took McKenna into his arms and they headed down to the car. they got in and Randy drove them to the arena. They got there and got settled into the locker room before Randy dragged John down to catering where there was a mini party set up.

They got there and Chris, Owen, Cheyenne, Samuel and Laurel, Shari, Dwayne, Adam, Wade, Bronwyn and Stuart were in there, John frowned not seeing his parent's but figured they would be there soon. "Let's do gifts." Adam said John smiled. Adam and Bret handed John their gift, John smiled and opened it, inside was a Jennifer Lopez Noir luggage smiled and hugged his friends. "Thank-you, I've been needing a new luggage set" John said, Adam and Wade smiled. Shari handed him their gift next, John smiled and opened it, inside was a Giorgio Armani Attitude For Men Eau de Toilette cologne. John smiled and hugged them, "Sorry Bret isn't here John, but this is from us." Chris said John smiled and opened the gift.

Inside was a Hokusai Wave Handmade Leather Journal and a Crystal Pen with Engravable Heart Charm. John smiled and hugged Chris and the kids. "Here baby, this is from my parent's." Randy said, John smiled, he opened the envelop and it was a subscription to ice cream of the month club. John smiled and kissed his husband.

They did the cake and sang happy birthday to John, he had two cakes, one was a Vanilla Birthday Cake it had "Happy Birthday" written in swirls of pastel colours and candy confetti decorated the cake, the filling was a luscious vanilla cake with raspberry and vanilla buttercream filling. The other cake was a Black and White Birthday Cake. The cake was a moist dark chocolate cake layered and covered with creamy vanilla buttercream.

While everyone ate, Randy slipped away, he knew deep down John was hurt, Shawn and Hunter weren't there, his own parents and it pissed Randy off, he was in full 'Viper' mode. He didn't understand, even when they were estranged, either Shawn or Hunter always showed up for his birthday, it made no sense at all to him.

Randy walked around the halls and found Hunter, he walked over to him and glared at him. "Hey Randy, you seen Shawn?' Hunter asked, "No, but you do realise it's John's birthday" Randy said, Hunter groaned, "Shit." Hunter said. "Why aren't you at the party in catering?" Randy asked. "I'm sorry but I've been looking for Shawn." Hunter said, Randy shook his head.

"Well find him and hurry the hell up." Randy hissed, Hunter looked around and found him coming out of a locker room. "Shawn where the hell have you been! It's John's birthday!" Hunter shouted, Shawn sighed, they walked into catering and went over to John who was looking down while watching Kenna eat cake. "Son" Hunter said. John turned and looked at him. Hunter smiled. "Happy birthday." He said, John smiled.

"Thanks" he said. Hunter grabbed his chequebook and wrote a ten grand cheque for his son, he handed it to John. "Do something fun with this" he said, John rolled his eyes. John took the cheque and looked at his parents. He tore the cheque up in his hands.

"I don't want your money." He hissed at them. He was really hurt...even through the worst times in his life his dads never forgot before. Hunter and Shawn watched as John took McKenna and left the room, "We're really sorry Randy" Shawn said, Randy shook his head. He collected John's gifts and followed his husband. He got to the locker room and saw John changing McKenna into some sweats.

He sat down with him. "I'm sorry they forgot." Randy said, John sighed. "I never thought they would. It hurts a lot. I could never forget Kenna's birthday, ever." John said Randy nodded. "I know doll. Look Adam and Wade have suggested they watch Kenna for the night, maybe we could get some dinner and just be us?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Love that idea" he said, Randy smiled. He went and took Kenna to the Barrett's John took this as his chance to leave. He couldn't handle this heartbreak right now. he got to the car and took off, heading to the nearest bar.

He hadn't drank liquor in a long time but he felt like he needed to take the hurt off. he needed to drink. He got there and ordered some vodka shots. He sat down and drank and drank and drank. He just wanted to forget. He looked at his phone and sighed seeing the missed calls from Randy, he knew Randy was worried but John just need to be alone, he needed to forget, today was supposed to be a great day, celebrating with his family and friends, but as always, something always had to fuck things up.

He sat there drinking a while before he pulled out his phone and called Randy. **"Ran….I'm fine….I need you….I'm at Sasha, it's a bar….OK."** John said, ending the call. He sighed and sat down, he wasn't alone long before Randy arrived, he sat with John and hugged him. "You worried the hell outta me" Randy said, John sighed.

"Sorry but I was hurting, I never thought they would forget." John said. "I know baby, but I think things aren't going to well for your parent's right now...and we need to be there ready to support them...all couples have bad times...and you need to be there to support them, not getting all drunk about it." Randy said.

John nodded. "Let's get you back to the hotel." Randy said, John smiled and they headed back to the hotel. They got there and Randy took John back up to the room. He stripped John out of his clothes and handed him some water, John skulled it down and laid back in bed, he watched as Randy stripped down to his underwear. "Randy, seeing as my birthday isn't over yet, can I have one more thing?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Sure love." Randy said, John sat up on the edge of the bed, "Make love to me" John said Randy smiled and smirked, he could make that wish happen.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**

**So it seems that FF wants to go through and delete any story that has sex, violence and such. I have a link to sign a petition to STOP this censorship, if you would like to sign please PM me and i will send the link your way.**


	7. Caught!

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

Randy got naked along with John. Randy was on top of John kissing and licking and biting every bit of flesh he could John was beneath him loving the feeling of Randy's mouth on him even though he wanted Randy's mouth on him in a different area.

"Please Randy…" John moaned Randy smiled knowing what John wanted he made his way down John's body and took John's hard member into his mouth sucking him hard and slow.

While his hands were fondling John's balls at the same time. "God you're so fucking good Randy…so good" John moaned Randy smiled around John's cock and started sucking and licking faster making John scream out in pleasure when he was deep throated. John was about to cum but he needed to cum while Randy was in him it was like he was addicted and he was having withdrawals.

He pulled Randy off of his cock and kissed him hard on the mouth while his hands were looking for the lube he found it and gave it to Randy. Randy smiled and pulled away from the kiss. He slicked up his fingers and slammed two into John straight away.

John cried out Randy's name and arched his back loving the burn. Randy was moving his fingers around inside of John he could feel how tight John was. Randy smiled and pulled his fingers out before slicking up his hardened member with lube and aligning himself up at John's entrance.

"Ready baby?" Randy asked John nodded emphatically "Always" Randy smiled and pushed his way inside of John. John cried out as did Randy the feeling was so good so much better than what he felt when he was with other people, John was the love of his life. John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist making him got deeper.

"Fuck you're so fucking tight" Randy ground out "Fuck Randy move that gorgeous cock of yours make me burn" John moaned Randy was going crazy. "Fuck that's it right there Randy" John moaned.

Randy smirked down at him and thrusted in at the same angle John was gripping at the sheets hard and thrusting his hips up to match and meet Randy's movements.

"God John you feel so good" Randy moaned John nodded and pulled Randy down by his neck for another teeth shattering kiss. Randy moaned into the kiss John was a great kisser one of the many things that man was great at.

"So close Johnny" Randy whispered into John's neck John nodded "Me too" John said Randy smiled and thrusted into John a few more times before filling John up with his pearly white seed screaming out John's name in the process.

John was only three strokes behind as he came and spilled his seed all over his hand and his chest and abs. Randy ran his finger through John's seed and licked the substance off of his finger tasting John for all he was John smiled at him before Randy claimed his mouth in a heated kiss before Randy pulled out of him and cleaned both men up.

"Wow" John panted it was the first time they had sex while he was drunk it was a spine tingling experience.

"I know that was like out of this world" Randy said John sighed in content. He moved closer to Randy who wrapped him in his arms. John smiled and kissed Randy softly before closing his eyes willing his body to get some sleep.

"You sleeping?" Randy asked. "Trying to" John said moving closer and cuddling deeper into Randy's embrace. Randy smiled things were looking up for them for now…

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John and Randy slept in a while before packing up their things. They showered and dressed. Once they were dressed they had some breakfast. "We need to go and get Kenna before going home." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. They finished breakfast and grabbed their things.

They went to Adam's and Wade's room and Adam let them in. John smiled as he saw his daughter eating. "Dada" she said, she got up and ran to her dad. John smiled and hugged her. He smiled and looked at her happily, she looked so cute.

She was dressed in her Nike "Just Do It" Heart Tee & Capris Set, her Nike Little Celso Thong Sandals and her Pink and White Striped Fleece Hoodie. "Ready to go home?" John asked "Uh huh" she said, John smiled.

"Let's go then" John said. "We'll see you at the airport" Adam said John smiled, he picked up McKenna and they headed out the door. They went down to the car and got in. Randy got in the driver's side and drove them to the airport.

They got there and walked inside. John took Kenna over to the snack store and got her some cookies and some milk for the flight. Once he had the snacks, he headed back to Randy, he was looking around when he saw Dave.

John shook his head, he couldn't believe he was back. He sighed and walked over to Randy. "Everything OK?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "I saw Dave, he's back." John said, Randy's eyes widened then hardened.

"Why is he back?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "I don't know, to cause more pain." John said. He sat down and opened the cookies for his daughter. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." Randy said, John smiled.

"Hey guys" someone said, they turned and saw Hunter and Shawn. "Poppy" Kenna said, Hunter smiled and took his granddaughter into his arms. "I am gonna go get a drink for myself" John said, he didn't want to talk to Hunter or Shawn right now, he really didn't.

He went to the store and grabbed himself a redbull and went back to his husband, the flight was called so John took his daughter back from his dad and went and boarded the plane. They got on and sat down, McKenna in between them.

"They are sorry Johnny, you're going to have to talk to them at some point." Randy said, John sighed. "Yeah but that doesn't have to be now. I just want to forget about it for today. I wanna get home and relax." John said, Randy nodded.

John leaned back and closed his eyes trying to forget about all the drama surrounding him and his dad's. he wanted to get home and just be with his husband and his daughter. That was all he wanted.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in San Antonio. They got off the plane and headed to the car. they got into the car and headed home. they got home and walked inside.

McKenna was asleep so John took her to her room for a nap. He walked around the house and opened the windows up letting some fresh air in. he hated how it was always so stuffy when they got home.

John sat back on the couch and flicked on the TV, Randy walked into the room and sat with him. "We should do something tonight." Randy said. "Nah, I feel like staying it, but you and Kenna should go out. just you two." John said, Randy smiled.

"Yeah that sounds nice, maybe we could have dinner and go see a movie or something." Randy said John nodded and smiled. He was so glad Randy wanted to spend some one on one time with Kenna. They didn't really do that often.

Randy moved and pulled John closer to his body. It was nice to be with one another, just relaxing, it was another thing they didn't get to do often, but It was so nice to do it. sometimes they both missed when it was just them, without the responsibility of being parents.

"So baby what are you going to do while me and Kenna are out?" Randy asked, John smiled. "I am going to have a nice long bubble bath, order in a pizza, settle on the couch and watch some TV." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. He was looking forward to tonight. He didn't get much one on one time with McKenna and he was looking forward to having dinner with her and going to see a movie with her. "What movie are you going to take her to?" John asked. Randy shrugged. "Probably the new Dr. Seuss movie, The Lorax." Randy said, John nodded and smiled.

"Cool, she'll love it." John said, Randy smiled. He was glad John thought McKenna would like the movie. "I'll go put her in the bath." John said. He walked upstairs and into McKenna's room. "Come on baby time for a bath." John said McKenna smiled and took her dad's hand and went into the bathroom. John put the bath on and undressed McKenna and put her in the tub. He sat with her while she bathed. Once she was done John dried her off and dressed her for the night out with Randy.

He dressed her in her Bow-Tie Skinny Jeans, her purple Smocked Flutter-Sleeve Top, her purple Rosette cardigan and her purple Star-Graphic Western Boots. He then dried off her hair and put it up in a ponytail and he curled it up. Once that was done John smiled at her. "You're all good to go." John said, McKenna smiled. They headed downstairs where Randy was waiting for her. "Ready bam bam?" he asked, McKenna nodded. John smiled and hugged her. "Have a good night OK?" John asked, McKenna smiled and took Randy's hand and they headed out the door.

They got into the car, Randy strapped McKenna in and they headed to Wendy's for some dinner. They got there and walked inside. Randy got them their meals, for himself he got the Asiago Ranch Chicken Club, a side of Fries and a All-Natural Lemonade, for McKenna he got her a cheeseburger, fries and a vanilla milk. They sat there and ate their meal. "So are you excited to be going to the movies?" Randy asked his daughter. "Uh huh, we see da lowax?" she asked, Randy smiled. "Of course baby girl. Let's finish dinner first" Randy said, McKenna smiled. They finished dinner and headed to the movies. They got there and Randy bought the tickets to the movie and they went into the right theatre. Once they were there they sat down and enjoyed the movie.

**AT HOME**

John stepped into the bathroom and disrobed before settling into the bubble bath he had prepared for himself. He sighed in content. He was glad Randy took McKenna out for the night it gave him to time to just be alone. He closed his eyes and switched on some music and relaxed.

He never really got the time to do this, he was bus with work, Kenna, Randy and everything else. he was glad Randy decided to take Kenna out tonight, John felt that they needed to bond with one another. He sat in the tub until the water started getting cold. Once it was cold he got out and dried off.

He got dressed in some sweats and then went into the lounge he ordered in a pizza and got comfy in front of the TV. He chose to watch a movie instead of boring TV. The pizza arrived and his night was underway, he knew Randy and McKenna would be back soon but he was enjoying his alone time. He really was.

**HOURS LATER**

Randy and McKenna walked through the door laughing and smiling, they walked into the lounge and saw John sleeping, Randy smiled and took McKenna upstairs to her room for bed, he dressed her in her pyjamas and kissed her goodnight. He then changed into his own sweats and went down to join his husband. He laid with John and caressed his face, John's eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Randy.

"You're home." John said, Randy smiled. "Yeah, did you have a good night?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Yeah it was nice." John said. Randy smiled.

"How was your night with Kenna?" John asked. "Good, we had fun, bonded." Randy said, John smiled and kissed his husband softly. "Let's go to bed doll" Randy said, John nodded. They both got up and headed up to their room. They climbed into bed and rested there together falling asleep in one another's arms.

**WEEKS LATER**

Everyone was back on the road, EVERYONE. Randy, John, McKenna, Hunter, Shawn, Kat, Shari, Dwayne, Adam, Wade, Bronwyn, Stuart, Bret, Chris, Owen, Cheyenne, Samuel and Laurel. John had finally made up with his dad's and they gave him a nice Crystal box for his birthday it was amazing, that was all John wanted. He didn't want money, he wanted something both Hunter and Shawn put thought into.

"So where's dad?" John asked Hunter, they were in catering having lunch together, it was supposed to be Hunter, Shawn and John but Shawn was absent. "He should be here, he said he had a meeting but I thought he would be here by now" Hunter said, John nodded.

"Hey uncle Hunter, do you know where dad is?" Owen asked, "Which one kid?" he asked the fifteen year old. "Bret." he said, Hunter shook his head. "No have you checked the locker room, he will probably be in there." Hunter said Owen smiled. "Thanks." Owen said, Hunter nodded and watched him walk out of the room. "He's grown up a lot." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded.

Owen left the room and went in search of his dad. He looked around in every door. He was supposed to have met him ten minutes ago to go get some food. He was so annoyed, why did Bret always have to be late? He thought to himself. He kept looking in every door he could find.

He opened the door to a locker room and his eyes went wide, there on the other side of the room was his dad (Bret) fucking Shawn against the wall. Owen couldn't believe it, his dad (Bret) was cheating on Chris, and not only that, his uncle Shawn was cheating on his uncle Hunter, this was so not right.

He closed the door and ran down the hall. He turned the corner and slammed into someone. "Hey Owen, everything OK?" Mark Calloway asked. Owen sighed. "No really Mark, can I talk to you?" he asked, Mark smiled. "Of course, let's go to my locker room." He said, Owen smiled. Mark took Owen to his private locker room and they sat down.

"So what's going on?" Mark asked. "I was looking for my dad earlier, I found him with uncle Shawn." Owen said. "Chris? Or Bret?" he asked. "Bret, I found him screwing Shawn." Owen said. Mark's eyes went wide. There was NO WAY that Shawn would cheat on Hunter.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked. "Yes, I don't know what to do, I mean he is my dad, but so is Chris, I don't want him hurt, plus uncle Hunter is going to be affected and Kat and John." Owen said, Mark nodded, he had no idea what the hell Bret and Shawn were thinking, they were insane.

"I don't know what to do? Do I tell my dad and Hunter about what I saw? Do I talk to dad and Shawn about it? I know I can't just forget about it. I can't." Owen said. "I know you can't, what does your heart tell you?" Mark asked. "To talk to dad and Shawn and tell them to tell dad and Hunter otherwise I will." Owen said, Mark nodded.

"There's your answer then, I am always here for you though, understand me?" Mark asked, Owen smiled. "Of course, this is just such a shock, I just don't understand why they're doing this, I mean aren't they happy and in love?" Owen asked, Mark sighed.

"Look kid, sometimes when you've been together as long as Shawn and Hunter have been and your dads have been it's hard to stay connected with work, friends and kids. Maybe they've just drifted apart. I don't know. You will only ever know the truth if you talk to them about what's going on and why." Mark said.

"Yeah you're right, thanks uncle Mark." He said, Mark nodded and Owen left, Mark sighed, soon this place was gonna be filled with drama. He wasn't going to enjoy it.

He wasn't going to enjoy it at all.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	8. Everything Falls Apart

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

Owen went back to his dads locker room and walked in. Bret and Shawn were sitting down on one of the benches. Owen walked in and he sat down across from them. "Hey kid, is everything OK?" Bret asked. "Yeah I need to talk to you both about something" he said, Shawn and Bret nodded and gave him their full attention.

"What's up?" Bret asked. "I came looking for you earlier and I found you in here together. I saw you together as in you were kissing and having sex" the fifteen year old said, Bret and Shawn's eyes went wide.

"NO kid, that wasn't what you saw, all you saw was a friendly kiss, Shawn is my best friend and he is going through some issues with Hunter right now." Bret said denying it. "I saw you dad, I am not dumb. I know you're cheating on dad and uncle Hunter." Owen snapped. "Look either you two tell them or I will, they don't deserve to be hurt like this." Owen said, he got up and stormed out of the room, Bret looked at Shawn.

"I am NOT telling Hunter. He will kill me Bret. I can't." Shawn said. "Me either, Chris will be devastated." Bret said. "So it's settled then, we won't say anything?" Shawn asked, Bret nodded.

They just couldn't risk Chris and Hunter finding out they couldn't. It would hurt them too much. They would lose everything. They both loved Hunter and Chris they did, but there was this amazing attraction with them. It was something they couldn't hold off on. They wanted to be with one another more than anything else in the world.

**LATER ON**

Owen headed to see Hunter and his dad. They were working on their match together so he figured it would be easier to get this over and done with he just hoped they believed him. He walked into the locker room and saw his dad and his uncle. He smiled at them and sat down.

"What's going on?" Chris asked. "I have to tell you both something, it's not a good thing and I hope you believe me." Owen said. "Owen, what's going on son?" Chris asked, Owen sighed.

"Earlier, I was looking for dad, I found him in his locker room with uncle Shawn, they were kissing and touching each other, they were in their underwear" Owen said, Hunter sighed.

He couldn't believe Shawn was having an affair with Bret. "What? This can't be true" Chris said. "Your dad wouldn't do that to me Owen." Chris said. "Think about it dad, when you do you'll realise I am not lying." Owen said he got up and left. "I have to go get Kat and talk to Shawn." Hunter said. "You believe this?" Chris asked.

"Yeah things are weird with me and Shawn. I know he is having an affair. I know it in my heart" Hunter said, he got up and headed to get Kat from Koslov. Once he had her, he, Shawn and Kat headed back to the hotel. Hunter put Kat to bed and sat down on the bed.

"You're cheating on me with Bret?" he asked, Shawn turned around and looked at Hunter with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that Owen had told them. This was not fair. "What of course I am not." Shawn said.

"Don't lie to me Shawn, we've been distant, you never talk to me anymore, you barely acknowledge your daughter." Hunter said.

Shawn sighed. "What do you want from me Hunter?" he asked. "The TRUTH!" he bellowed. "Fine, yes me and Bret have been sleeping together" he said. Hunter shook his head. He got up and started pacing.

"How long?" he asked. "About two months now." Hunter shook his head. He walked around the room and packed his and Kat's things. "What are you doing?" Shawn asked. "Leaving." Shawn sighed.

He watched Hunter go into Kat's room and pick her up. He grabbed the bags. "You can't take her Hunter!" Shawn cried out. "Watch me, you're in no state to look after her, your high and drunk." Hunter snapped, he opened the door and left heading to his son's room.

**MEANWHILE**

John had just dressed McKenna in her pyjamas and put her to bed he walked out to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Randy came out of the bathroom.

"What the fuck are these?" he asked, John looked at him and saw he had his birth control pills in his hand. John cursed. "They're old birth control pills" John said trying to cover.

"Don't lie John, the date says this week, is this why you're not getting pregnant? You've been taking these behind my back?" Randy asked. "No Randy." John said. "Stop lying to me!" Randy growled, John sighed. "Fine yes, I've been taking them, only because I don't want a child right now. I am happy with Kenna." John said.

Randy shook his head, he couldn't believe this. "Why didn't you tell me that then?" Randy asked. "I tried Randy I did, you wouldn't fucking listen to me! every time I tried to talk to you, you would go on and on about how great having another baby would be." John snapped.

"Well it would be" Randy said. "For you maybe, not for me. I am the one that has to give up MY career and MY body. It's not something I am ready for. I don't want another child right now, maybe not ever." John said. Randy couldn't believe this.

There came a knock at the door, Randy opened it and saw Hunter with Kat. "What's going on?" he asked. "Shawn's cheating on me, can I stay here?" he asked, John walked into the room, McKenna in his arms, she had woken up when he and Randy were arguing.

"No, we're coming with you." Randy said he took his daughter and looked at John. "I can't stand you right now, you sicken me" he snapped and left John alone, taking their daughter with him. he and Hunter got another room and they settled in with the kids.

**MEANWHILE**

John sat down on the floor of the hotel crying his eyes out. Everything was ruined. He had no husband and Randy had taken McKenna away from him. He cried and cried and cried. He got up and he walked out of his room and he walked down to the bar.

He ordered himself a bottle of vodka and he sat down in the corner drinking. He didn't care anymore. Randy had taken his life away from him. He had nothing left to live for. He was all alone.

"Kid?" Shawn asked, John looked up at his dad and smiled. "Hey daddy" John said, Shawn smiled and joined his son with his own bottle of alcohol. "What happened John?" Shawn asked. "Randy took Kenna away from me, all because I didn't want another baby." John said, Shawn sighed.

"Your dad took Kat, but I deserve it. I cheated on him with Bret." John sighed. "At least you did something to be hurt. I did nothing." John spat. Shawn sighed his son was hurting and he didn't think he could fix it. they continued drinking until closing time then they headed back to their rooms.

John got back to his room and he held McKenna's blanket in his arms as he cried. He didn't care if Randy didn't want to be with him, but he couldn't take McKenna away from him, he couldn't. he just didn't think he would handle being away from him. he knew he couldn't.

he would fall apart. He crawled into bed and cried himself asleep hoping and wishing that when he woke up none of this would have happened that it would have all been a dream, a nightmare.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John woke up with a groan, he had a splitting hangover. He got out of bed and went to his bathroom. He showered, shaved and bushed his teeth. He got dressed and packed up his things. Today he was going home, he didn't know if Randy would be there or not but John was determined to find out. He packed his things and took them down to the car.

He then went over to the front desk and smiled at the lady. "Hi there Mr. Cena, what can I help you with?" she asked. "I was wondering if you could give me the room number for Randy Orton, he's my husband." John said. She sighed, she wasn't supposed to but she nodded.

"Room 565." She said, John smiled and headed up to the room. He sighed and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door and waited for his dad or Randy to answer the door. Hunter opened the door and smiled at his son, he wasn't upset with John, he was just pissed at Shawn. "Hey dad is Randy in?" John asked. "Sure, he's just giving the girls a bath." Hunter said, he walked into the bathroom.

"Randy, John is here to see you." Randy groaned. "I don't have anything to say to him." Randy said. "I know, but he is Kenna's dad, you need to talk to him." Randy sighed and nodded. He wiped his hands off on a towel and got up and went to the door. He stood there with his arms folded over his chest.

"What?" he asked annoyed John sighed he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Can I see Kenna?" John asked. "No, I don't want you anywhere near us right now John. What you did was so bad." Randy said John nodded. "Are you going home today?" John asked. "Yeah, but not to Texas, we're goin home to Missouri. I think Kenna needs to see my family, I feel more at home there." John sighed. "Randy please…..She's my daughter and I Miss her" John said. Randy looked at John and saw how badly he was hurting but in his mind John deserved it.

"No John. not happening. Just leave us alone. I don't want to see you or talk to you." Randy said. He closed the door in John's face. John sighed. he closed his eyes tight willing the tears to go away. He wiped his eyes and went downstairs. He checked out and headed to his car.

He got in and drove to the airport. He was so miserable. He didn't want to live right now. he got to the airport and grabbed his bags and headed to the check in. He checked in and waited around for his flight to be called.

"Hey Jay" someone said, John turned and saw Adam and Wade. "Hey." He said, Adam frowned and sat beside his best friend. "What's wrong Johnny?" Adam asked. "Randy took Kenna and left me. He won't let me see her Addy, he's keeping MY daughter from me." John said Adam shook his head. "Why?" Adam asked. "He found out I had been taking my birth control pills behind his back, so he left. Not only that but dad took Kat and left Shawn." John said, Adam frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Shawn, cheated on dad with Bret." John said, Adam sighed.

"Where are you going now? Texas or Missouri?" Adam asked. "Texas. Randy and dad are going to Missouri. He won't let me near Kenna, I don't know what to do Adam, I am so lost. She's my everything and it's unfair. I just feel like dying." Adam shook his head.

"Not happening Cena, you're coming home with me and Wade, you can stay with us for the next few days, I don't want you being alone. Where's Shawn?" Adam asked, John shrugged. "I have no idea. He might be with dad, but I can't be sure right now." John said. Adam nodded.

"Adam," Wade said, Adam turned and looked at him. "Shawn is going home with Mark and Phil, they're going to Houston." Wade said. Adam nodded, as long as Shawn wasn't alone he didn't care.

Neither John or Shawn should be alone right now. Their flight was called and they bordered the plane and sat in their seats. "Try Randy Wade, please. He can't keep John from Kenna, he can't." Adam said Wade nodded. He had tried talking to Randy but he wasn't listening. He wanted nothing to do with John right now.

**HOURS LATER**

They landed in San Antonio and they headed to the Barrett house. Adam set John up in a room for the next few days. John sat down on his bed and sighed, he pulled out his phone and tried to call Randy, it went straight to answering message.

**"Hi you've reach Randy Orton, I can't come to the phone right now but I will get back to you when I can, thanks."** John sighed. **"Randy it's me John, I just wanted to talk to you about Kenna. I Miss her. I want to talk to her at least please. She's my daughter as well. Please call me back….Please."** John said ending the call.

John wasn't waiting long until he received a text from Randy. **~STOP calling me, I have nothing to say to you. As far as I am concerned you don't exist in mine or **_**MY**_** daughter's life….Leave us alone!~ **John laid on the bed and cried his heart out. All he wanted to do was see McKenna. His Angel, his little baby girl.

That was all he knew he had fucked up everything but Randy was being such an asshole about this. McKenna was their child, THEIRS. Not just his. John just wanted to talk to her, to tell her he loved her. The door opened and Adam walked in.

"Do you want some lunch Jay?" Adam asked. "Yes please" John said. Adam smiled and they headed downstairs. They got downstairs and sat outside with a sandwich each. "So have you called Randy?" Wade asked. "Yeah, he sent me a horrible text saying that I don't exist to him or McKenna anymore. He's never going to let me see her again. I don't know what to do. I Miss her so much." John said. "Can I ask something?" Wade asked, John nodded.

"Sure" he said. "Why did you take the pills in secret?" Wade asked, John sighed. "I didn't want another baby now. I don't know if I ever want another baby. I love my life. My job, my husband and my daughter. I didn't want anything to change." John said.

"Why not just talk to him about it then?" Wade asked. "I tried, he wouldn't hear me. His mind was so focused on having another baby he never listened to me when I talked about my doubts. He didn't care. He wanted another kid, so in his mind we were going to have another kid. I hate this, I wish now I would have just given him what he wanted." John said. He shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't eat. I think I might go for a walk." John said. Adam and Wade nodded, they felt horrible for John, they really did.

While he was out John's phone rang, he hoped it was Randy but it was Shawn. **"Hey daddy"** John said. **"Hey kid, are you in San Antonio?"** he asked. **"Yeah what's up?"** John asked. **"I just wanted to talk to you, have you got time now?"** Shawn asked. **"Sure what's up?"** John asked as he sat on a park bench.

"**I had a visit from Koslov earlier. He found out about my drinking, my drug use and me cheating on Hunter."** John nodded. **"And?"** John asked, he didn't see how it was any of Koslov's business. **"He has done some research in Kat's Russian background, me and your dad asked him to, Johnny he is Kat's biological uncle."** Shawn said, John shook his head.

**"Shit, what did he have to say to you?"** John asked. **"He told me that if I didn't straighten up and get my act together, that he would take the right precautions and take her away from me,"** Shawn said John sighed. **"I can't lose her for good John. I know she's where she needs to be." **Shawn said. **"What are you going to do then?"** John asked. **"Try and get better I guess, I don't know. I am so lost without your father. I don't know what to do."** Shawn said. **"Do you wanna come stay with the Barrett's?"** John asked. "**No, I am fine here with Mark and Phil, I just wanted to speak to you."** Shawn said. **"OK dad, I will see you Sunday night, I love you."** John said. **"Love you too kid"** Shawn said ending the call. John didn't know what to think right now. Things were all over the place. He got up and headed back to the house. He walked in and went up to his room.

He laid on the bed holding one of Kenna's blankets close to him. he closed his eyes trying to sleep. He wished everything was different. He didn't think He could handle this drama for much longer.

He KNEW he couldn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	9. How Do You Like It?

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**A WEEK LATER**

John sighed as he woke up at Adam's and Wade's. It had been over a week since he had seen Randy and McKenna and he was miserable. He just wanted his daughter back. He was angry at Randy he couldn't even be bothered with him. The only thing on his mind was getting his daughter back, as far as he was concerned Randy could go fuck himself. He got up and he walked into the bathroom, he showered and dressed and checked his phone, no messages from anyone. He sighed and walked downstairs.

He saw Adam and Wade with their kids and he was so jealous. He walked in and filled up his thermos with some coffee he had an appointment to get to. "Are you leaving?" Adam asked. "Yeah I just need to get somewhere." John said, Adam nodded. "OK, we leave late tonight so be back." Adam said John nodded and smiled. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and headed out the door. He got into his car and drove to the appointment. He was meeting up with his lawyer Michael about custody with McKenna. He got to the office and parked.

He got out and he walked into the office he signed in and waited to be seen to. "John, come on in." Michael said John smiled. He got up and walked into the office. "So what's bothering you John?" Michael asked once they were seated. "Uh, me and my husband are separated right now." John said. "So you want me to file for divorce?" Michael asked. "No, this is about custody of our daughter. Can I sue?" John asked, Michael sighed, "It's not really a good idea, you're only separated right now, if you were to file for divorce of course you could. So I ask again is that something you want to do?" Michael asked, John sighed. "If it means me getting my daughter back then yes." John said, the only thing on his mind right now was McKenna. He wanted her back with him.

"OK, I will do this and send word to Randy." Michael said John smiled and shook his hand. "Thank-you Michael" John said Michael smiled and nodded. John thanked him again and headed out the door. He got into his car and just drove around for a while. He was looking forward to going back on the road, that was all he wanted, was something to take his mind off of something. John was parked at a park when his phone rang. He sighed and looked who was calling him and was shocked to see Randy's name on the screen.

**"Hello?"** John answered. **"What the fuck are you thinking! Divorce John really?"** Randy asked on the other end. **"Well it's the only way I can get my daughter back Orton so yes I am filing for divorce"** John snapped at him. **"Try it John, just fucking try it, you won't win and you'll lose Kenna for good, you're such an asshole."** Randy said, **"Look Randy my lawyer said we couldn't talk about this so fuck off!"** John snapped and ended the call. He couldn't be bothered dealing with Randy right now. He knew in his heart that he was doing the right thing.

John drove home to his house and he walked inside. He walked up to his room and packed a few cleaner clothes and some other things for himself. Once he had everything he went back to Adam's and Wade's. He got there and walked inside. "Hey Jay. What's up?" Adam asked. "Nothing much. I just met up with my lawyer" John said, Adam's eyes widened. "Lawyer?" he asked. "Yeah I wanted to see about getting custody of Kenna." John said. "And what did he say?" Adam asked. "That because we haven't filed for divorce I couldn't do it." John said. "Oh sucks" Adam said. "So I filed for divorce." John said. "John, no way." Adam said.

"It was the only thing I could do Adam, I want my daughter back." John said Adam sighed. "I understand but how's Randy gonna take it?" Adam asked. "He called, he yelled and went off on me I just hung up on him. What's done is done." John said. Adam sighed, he couldn't help but feel that John was rushing into things. That he was going to regret it. "I'm gonna finish packing." John said and he headed upstairs. Adam sighed, he hoped and prayed that John wouldn't end up seriously hurt over this.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy had just put McKenna down for the night at his parent's house he had decided to leave her there. He just needed a break from her. From drama. He walked downstairs and sighed, "Have you talked to John?" Elaine asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah, can you believe that he actually filed for divorce today" Randy said Elaine and Bob's eyes widened. "Shit, so you and him are over?" Bob asked his son, Randy sighed. "I don't know. He said he is doing this for custody of Kenna, not because he wants the divorce, all he wants is Kenna." Randy said. "Well if you don't want to divorce him, let him see his daughter" Elaine said, Randy sighed he had a lot to think about.

"DAD!" they heard, Randy jumped up and ran up the stairs and into McKenna's room. He went over to the bed and sat beside her. "Shh baby what's wrong?" he asked as he held her, she pushed away from him. "Dada" she cried. "I'm right here." Randy said. "I wan DADA!" she screamed, Randy sighed, it was then that he realised it was John she wanted. He sighed and pulled out his phone and dialled John's number. He had to do this for Kenna. HE HAD TOO.

**ELSEWHERE**

John, Adam and Wade were at the airport. John sat down and jumped when he heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller and saw Randy. "**What Orton?"** John asked. **"Nice way to greet me"** Randy said. **"What do you want?"** John asked. **"Kenna had a bad dream she's crying out for you."** Randy said. **"Put her on."** John said, Randy sighed and handed McKenna the phone. **"Dada?"** she asked. **"Hey pebbles. What's wrong?"** John asked. **"Scarred, Miss you"** she said John sighed. **"Wanna hear the song?"** John asked. **"Uh huh"** she said John smiled. **"Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep-y little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapple greys, Coach and six white horses. Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep-y little baby." **John said.

**"She's asleep, thanks"** Randy said. **"She's my daughter I know what makes her calm." **John said, **"Yeah I know. Maybe we can get together when we get to the hotel?"** Randy asked. **"Yeah are you bringing Kenna?"** John asked. **"No she's staying here with my parent's"** Randy said John sighed. **"OK." **He said ending the call. John sat there, then an idea clicked in his head. He got up and changed his ticket for a flight to Missouri. He was going to go get his daughter. This was his only chance.

He changed his ticket and boarded the plane. He was so excited to see his daughter and he knew Bob and Elaine couldn't stop him, John was her father. They had no say in the matter. He just couldn't wait to see her, to hold her and hug her and tell her he loved her. He just wanted to see his Angel again, his little Pebbles. That was all he wanted. He wanted his daughter back. The plane landed a few hours later and John got in a car and went straight to the Orton home, he knew it was late, about ten PM but he didn't care, getting Kenna back was the most important thing to him. He pulled up at their house and got out. he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

Bob answered a few minutes later, shocked to see John. "Hi John, what's up?" he asked, "I'm here for McKenna." John said. "She's not here" Bob said, he knew if John took her Randy would be PISSED. "I know she's here Randy told me" John said, Bob sighed. he opened the door and let him in, John went upstairs and woke his daughter up. "Dada!" she said John smiled and hugged her, he put a coat on her and some boots and went downstairs. "You can't take her, Randy will be lost without her" Elaine said. "Now he will know how I felt" John snapped and left the house. he strapped McKenna into the car and headed off to the airport.

He got to the airport and got their flight and they boarded. John smiled, he finally had his daughter back, everything was perfect. He was glad that Randy would suffer. He deserved to after putting John through everything he had gone through the past week. The plane landed in North Carolina and John headed to the hotel. He got there and got checked in, glad no one saw him with Kenna. He didn't need Randy finding out right away, but he knew it was inevitable, Bob and Elaine would have called him already.

John heard his phone ring and he saw it was Randy he ignored the call and put McKenna to sleep. He laid down with her just watching her. he didn't care about Randy's feelings. The only thing he was feeling right now was happiness. Happiness because he had his daughter back with him. he knew Randy was going to be pissed off but he didn't care. Randy deserved all the hurt and pain in the world, finally Randy would know what it feels like to have McKenna ripped away from him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early, he smiled when he saw his daughter sleeping peacefully. He was so glad she was back in his arms, in his life. He never knew he could Miss someone so much. He got up and had a shower and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and saw McKenna waking up. "Morning baby girl." John said. Kenna smiled. "Dada" she said John smiled and walked over to her and hugged her tight. "How about we give you a bath and then get some breakfast?" John asked, McKenna smiled and nodded. John put on the bath and put McKenna in there, he washed her and watched her play.

He sighed when he heard his phone ringing again, he knew it was Randy. "I'll be back in a sec baby" John said he walked out and he grabbed his phone. **"Hello?"** he answered. **"Hey"** Randy said, **"Hey, what do you want?"** John asked.** "My parent's called, you took Kenna?" **Randy asked. **"Yes, she's my daughter she deserves to be with me."** John said Randy sighed. **"Can I come over and see her?"** Randy asked. **"Hell no Randy, you wouldn't let me see her all those times I asked, you denied me my own daughter so you're playing by MY rules now, let's see how you like being away from your daughter"** John snapped and hung the phone up.

"Dada!" Kenna called, John smiled and went and got her out of the tub. He dried her off and dressed her in her Stripe Cotton T-Shirt with Lace Ruffle Neckline, her Blue Velour Tracksuit with Embroidered Juicy Crests and her fun flower flip flops. Once she was dressed John did her hair and he ordered them some room service for breakfast. The food arrived and John and Kenna sat down and ate their breakfast. "What should we do today baby?" John asked Kenna shrugged. "Wanna go to the park?" John asked, Kenna giggled and smiled. "OK let's go." John said, Kenna smiled. John picked her up and he walked out the door with his daughter.

They got downstairs and Adam was there, he was surprised to see McKenna with John. "Hey Jay, did Ran let you have her?" Adam asked John shook his head. "No, I went to Missouri and took her." John said Adam's eyes went wide. "How did the Orton's handle that?" Adam asked. "They had no choice in the matter, she's my daughter Adam." John said as he adjusted McKenna on his hip. "I know, have you heard from Randy?" Adam asked. John nodded. "Yeah he wanted to see her, but I told him no. He can see how it feels to not have her around." John said, he was so pissed off at Randy.

"OK, so where are you two off to?" Adam asked. "Just to the park." John said Adam smiled. "Have fun then." Adam said John smiled and she and headed out the door with his daughter. He walked a few blocks to the park and he put Kenna down and they played together, he pushed her on the swing and put her on the slide and did the monkey bars with her. It was an amazing day. "How about some lunch?" John asked her after they had been at the park for a few hours. "Uh huh." She said John smiled and picked her up and they headed to the burger king across the street. They got some lunch and ate it together.

"Hey John." someone said John turned and saw Ted and Cody, John smiled at them, "Do you mind if we join you?" Cody asked. "No go ahead" John said, Cody smiled. "Thanks." Ted said. "So where's Randy?" Ted asked. "Don't know." John said. "I didn't think he was brining McKenna this week." Cody said, it was what Randy had told him. "Yeah I went and took her from his parent's. I didn't want her staying there, so I went and got her." John said, Ted and Cody nodded. "Does he know?" Cody asked. "Yeah, he's called me about wanting to see her, but I am not letting him. I want him to go through what I had to go through." John said.

Ted and Cody looked at one another and knew John was really pissed off at Randy, they hoped the two would sort it out especially for McKenna's sake, she deserved to have both her dad's in her life, not her dad's fighting over her it wasn't right and it definitely wasn't healthy. John and McKenna finished off their lunch and headed back to the hotel, John spotted Randy but Randy didn't see him. He snuck by him and he went upstairs McKenna needed her nap and so did John. His stress levels were all over the place. He just need to relax.

**DAYS LATER**

John was up with McKenna sitting in the lounge of his hotel room watching TV, it was the middle of the afternoon and there was nothing else to do. "Dad?" Kenna asked John sighed "No dad isn't here baby girl." John said. "Bam Bam no more?" she asked, John sighed, that stung his heart. "How about I call daddy?" John asked, Kenna nodded and John called his husband. **"Hello?"** Randy answered. **"Hey are you busy?"** John asked. **"No why?"** Randy asked. **"Look Kenna misses you, so I thought maybe you'd wanna see her?"** John asked. **"Sure, maybe we could have dinner the three of us?"** Randy asked. **"Yeah sure sounds good, so hotel restaurant at say 6?"** John asked they had to eat early because of Kenna.

**"Sure see you then…..Thanks John."** Randy said John just nodded and hung up the phone. "Let's go get you in the bath." John said McKenna nodded and smiled. John put her in the bath, he was nervous about tonight. He didn't know if he and Randy could get along even for McKenna's sake. Once she was bathed John dressed her in her grey jeans, her red halter top, her black and white sweater and her sandals. "OK baby let's go." John said McKenna smiled and they headed downstairs. They got a table and sat down. A few minutes later Randy showed up, he hugged and kissed McKenna and kissed John on the cheek and sat down.

They looked over their menus and ordered, Randy got the Asiago Peppercorn Sirloin, John got the Chicken & Mushroom Alfredo and he ordered the mini burger for McKenna. Once their food arrived they started eating."So what have you been up to this past week?" Randy asked. "Nothing much, just hanging out with my girl" John said Randy nodded. "I'm sorry about everything John, I was just angry" John sighed. "Can we not do this in front of her." John said, Randy sighed. "When can we do it then? You won't talk to me" Randy said.

"I don't know. I just wanted to have a nice dinner with McKenna. She deserves to have both of us around." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "OK then. So I heard Bret and Chris have sorted everything out and are planning their wedding, Bret proposed." Randy said John nodded. "Wow, I had no idea. I've been dealing with my own things." John said Randy nodded. "I understand. Have you spoken to Hunter recently?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No I've barely seen him or Shawn. As I said I've been off in my own world." John said, Randy nodded. "How is he?" John asked. "Stressed, he's trying to make Kat feel like nothing is wrong but she knows something isn't right, her daddy isn't with her." Randy said.

John looked at Kenna, "Yeah I know how that feels." John said Randy nodded. "How about desert?" Randy asked. "Not for me thanks, but Kenna will have something." John said Randy smiled and he ordered his daughter a Red Velvet cupcake. "We should get you to bed missy" John said to his daughter who was yawning. "Can I come up and tuck her in with you?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. They headed upstairs and John changed her into her Pink Monkey Dot Pajama's. once she was dressed he and Randy tucked her in to bed and kissed her goodnight.

They walked out of the room and John's cell rang, he sighed, **"Hello?"** he answered. **"Hey kid"** Hunter said. "**Hey dad is everything OK?"** John asked. **"No not really there's something I need to tell you."** Hunter said, John frowned. **"Are you OK?"** John asked. **"Yeah I am fine it's about your dad"** Hunter said. **"What about him is he hurt or something?"** John asked. **"No tomorrow we are flying out to Boston."** Hunter said, **"Why?"** John asked. **"Your dad is going to rehab."** Hunter said. **"Rehab? Why?"** John asked, Randy looked at John and knew why he knew he had to be there for John.

**"He's real messed up son, he needs this, we need this as a couple and as a family, I need you to support him or he won't get better, please John."** Hunter said John sat down on the bed in shock. He didn't think Shawn was this bad, he knew he was drinking but he didn't think he needed to go to rehab. **"OK, book me a flight too."** John said. He looked over at Randy who mouthed the words 'And Me' **"And Randy dad."** John said. **"OK, we'll see you at the airport in the morning, love you kid"** Hunter said, John smiled. **"Love you too dad, tell daddy I love him."** John said. **"I will"** Hunter said and they ended the call.

"Are you OK?" Randy asked. "I didn't think he was this bad, I thought he was drinking more because of everything but I never thought he was this bad. Rehab is a huge thing, he must be messed up." John said Randy sighed. "He's getting help John, that's the main thing right? That he is going to a place where they will help him overcome this, overcome his demons." Randy said John sighed. "Yeah I know, but it so serious. How did I not know something was wrong with my own father?" John asked, Randy sighed. "We've been going through our own issues John. He will understand" Randy said John nodded. He looked at Randy. "Will you stay the night? I just don't wanna be alone" John said Randy smiled. He would do anything for John, anything.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	10. Shawn Leaves & Together Forever?

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John woke up hearing laughter. He frowned and sat up in the bed. He looked around and saw McKenna on Randy's lap watching her cartoons. John smiled. They looked so happy being together. John got up quietly and walked into the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and had a quick shower. He showered and dressed and walked over to his daughter's suitcase and pulled out some clothes for her to wear that day. He knew it was going to be stressful today. His dad was going away and John was going to Miss him so much. He didn't know how he was going to deal with everything.

"Hey you're awake" Randy said from behind him John nodded. "Yeah has she eaten?" John asked. "Yeah your dad rang, the flight is for eleven." Randy said John nodded. "I'll get her in the tub then. Get her ready." John said Randy nodded. Things were still so awkward between him and John and he hated it. John put McKenna into the tub and gave her a quick bath. Once she was clean he dried her off and dressed her in her Levi's Gemstone Sweetie Flare Jeans, her adidas All Heart Tee, her Ivory Cropped Cotton Cardigan, her Nike Pico 4 Athletic Shoes and he put on her Loren mini coat. He knew Boston better than anyone. It was bound to be cold there. Once she was dressed Randy helped him pack and they were ready.

John held McKenna while Randy carried the luggage. "Everything will be OK today." Randy said, John sighed. "You don't know that Randy, you'll never have to go through something like this. So please don't say that everything will be OK when we don't have a clue what is happening." John snapped, Randy sighed. "Don't snap at me John, it's not my fault Shawn is sick." Randy said, John shook his head. "Just do me a favour Orton and keep your stupid mouth shut." John barked at him. "No fight" Kenna said John sighed. "We're not baby." John said stroking her back.

They got downstairs and they checked out. Once they were checked out they got into the rental car and Randy drove them to the airport. They got to the airport and walked inside and checked in for the flight. "Jay!" John heard, he turned and saw Adam. "Hey Addy, what are you doing here?" John asked. "Shawn is like a dad to me too, I want to be here to support him." Adam said, John smiled. "That's good he needs all the support he can get." John said. "Bwonny" Kenna said John smiled and put her down and let her run over to her friend who was with Wade. "I see Randy is here" Adam said, John sighed.

"Yeah he's annoying me already. I don't think I can be near him anymore. He's driving me mad and I am still so pissed at him for keeping McKenna away from me." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah I know, but Jay. Keep the arguing to a minimum you have a baby girl with you." John smiled and nodded. "I know I won't be arguing, I barely wanna speak with him." John said Adam smiled, he looped his arm with John's and walked them over to where Wade, Randy and the kids were. "I wonder where dad is." John said out loud. "He's probably spending as much time with Shawn as possible." Randy said John ignored him.

"Hey guys" they heard, John turned and saw his dad's. He smiled at them and hugged Hunter and then hugged Shawn tight. "Can we sit together on the plane John? I need to speak with you about everything" Shawn said, John smiled. "Of course, where's Kat and aunt Shari? Aren't they coming?" John asked. "No, I said my goodbyes to them earlier." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. Their flight was called and they boarded. John sat beside his dad and Hunter sat beside Randy and McKenna. Their flight took off and Shawn took his son's hand in his own.

"Listen to me son OK?" John nodded and smiled. "I am sorry you have to see me like this John, I really am I love you and your sister so much and I can't help but feel like I have failed you." Shawn said. "Daddy you haven't, you're the best dad in the world." John said. Shawn sighed. "I'm glad you think so but I can't go to rehab without apologising to you. Things just spiralled out of control. My back was hurting so I took the pain killers too much and then that turned into drinking too much and then I made the biggest mistake in my life in sleeping with Bret" Shawn said.

"Your dad has been an Angel and he has given me another chance. I love him. I just need you to promise me something." Shawn said John smiled at his dad. "Name it dad, you know I'll do anything." John said, Shawn smiled. "Look after your dad. Make sure he is taking care of himself and your sister. I know this is going to be hard on him and everything but I want you to look after him. He's gonna need you now more than ever…..I know you and Randy aren't on the best of terms and I know this is a lot to ask of you right now, but I need you to promise me this" Shawn said, John smiled. "Of course dad. I promise I'll make sure he and Kat are OK." John said, Shawn smiled.

"Thank-you." He said John smiled and hugged his dad tight he was going to Miss him so damn much. "What's with you and Randy then?" Shawn asked, John sighed. "I don't know. I don't think there is anything left for us. We've boh hurt each other so much I don't see how we can come back from this." John said, Shawn sighed. "Do you love him?" Shawn asked, John looked over at his husband. "More than anything in the world. I didn't mean to betray him I didn't. I just wasn't ready for another child. But now it's so much more than that. I don't know if he can trust me again and I don't know if I can trust him." John said.

"I hate tearing apart McKenna's family but if we're not happy how can we be together? She deserves happy parents not miserable bickering parent's who are at each other's throats." John said Shawn sighed. "John if you love him, then there will always be something to fight for. I know for a fact that he loves you as well. You just need to reconnect. Be with one another not as parent's but as people. You need to sit down and talk about everything that's been going on with the two of you. I know you're meant to be with him forever, I know it in my heart. Just try for me?" Shawn asked, John smiled.

"OK, I'll try dad. I promise." John said Shawn smiled. "I'm gonna Miss you kid" Shawn said John smiled. "I'm gonna Miss you too." John said. "How about I switch seats with dad and you can be with him?" John asked, Shawn nodded and smiled, he was going to Miss his son a lot but that was nothing compared to how much he was going to Miss his husband. John got up and went over to Hunter. "Switch with me?" he asked, Hunter smiled and nodded. He got up and went back to Shawn. John sat down in Hunter's vacant seat and sighed deeply. He looked over at McKenna who was playing with her dolls. "Everything OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Everything is fine. It's just hard…..I haven't even said goodbye to him yet but it's going to suck. I know that this is something he needs to do though. I am just gonna Miss him so much. He's always been there for me since we came back into each other's lives. Who will I have while he's gone?" John asked, he was getting sad and upset. "Me, you have me John. You will always have me. I promise." Randy said John smiled, it was a step in the right direction. He reached over and took Randy's hand in his own, he just needed to feel that Randy was there for him physically. Randy smiled at John, he too thought it was a great step in the right direction.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Hunter, Shawn, Wade, Adam and their kids, John, Randy and McKenna were on their way to the rehab centre where Shawn would be staying for the next three months. They pulled up at The Mclean Centre At Fernside and they walked in. They met up with Steve who ran the centre. They had a tour, it was one of the best rehab centres in the country. "OK Shawn it's time to say goodbye to your loved ones." Steve told him Shawn sighed, he went over to Wade and Adam and hugged them then Bronwyn and Stuart. "Look after John." he told them, Adam smiled and wiped his tears. Shawn walked over to Randy and hugged him. "Take care of my son and granddaughter. Be there for them Randy." he said. Randy nodded. Shawn bent down and hugged McKenna. "Be good for daddy OK? I love you pumpkin." He said.

"Wove you" she said, Shawn smiled, he got up and hugged his son. "I love you son, take care and remember what I said about Randy OK?" Shawn asked. John looked at him. "Do you have to go?" he asked, he had tears streaming down his face, it broke Shawn's heart. "Yeah I do. I will write you and call you when I can OK?" John smiled and hugged Shawn once more. Shawn kissed his son on the cheek and went over to his husband. Hunter hugged him tight. "I love you Hunt, so much you're my everything." Shawn said. "I love you too Shawnie, just take care and get better. I love you." Hunter said, Shawn smiled, he leaned up and kissed Hunter deeply.

"I love you all." Shawn said, everyone waved at him and he left with Steve to get settled in. Hunter sighed his husband was gone, it was just him now. He knew he could do this though. Randy went over to John and hugged him tight. "You OK?" Randy asked, John shook his head and hugged Randy tight. He just needed to be held right now. He needed to feel safe and loved. "I'm here doll, I am here." Randy said, John sighed. "Thank-you Ran." John said. "Let's get outta here." Hunter said, John took his dad's hand and they walked out of the rehab centre. John knew his dad was hurting and he wanted to be there for him. He knew he had to grow up and be the man that Shawn would want him to be.

He had to do this for Shawn.

* * *

Bret took Chris' hand in his as the celebrant turned to Bret, "Repeat after me," "I, Bret Sergeant Hart, take thee, Christopher Keith Jericho, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance." Bret smiled as two tears tracked down his tanned skin. The celebrant turned to Chris, "Repeat after me." "I, Christopher Keith Jericho, take thee, Bret Sergeant Hart, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance." Chris said his vows softly, as tears ran down his face.

The celebrant then told Bret, "Place the ring on Chris' finger and say," "With this ring, I thee wed. With my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. Amen" Bret slipped the ring down on Chris' finger. He raised Chris' hand and lightly brushed the knuckles with his lips. The celebrant then had Chris take Bret's ring and say his vows, "With this ring, I thee wed. With my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. Amen" Chris slipped the platinum band onto Bret's finger and he too kissed the back of his lover's hand. The celebrant spoke again, "By the powers invested in my by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and husband. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss your spouse."

Bret kissed his brand new husband chastely on the lips, but the small kiss was full of love for both Chris and him. Bret sighed. Chris was his now. No more worrying about anything, they were equal partners now. "I love you Bret Hart." Chris whispered over Bret's lips. "I love you Christopher Hart." Bret whispered back, using Chris' new name for the first time. They turned towards their guests and they celebrated. Once everything had congratulated them everyone headed to the ballroom where the formal dinner and reception would be. Everyone was there, Bret's and Chris' kids, Wade, Adam, Bronwyn, Stuart, Hunter, Kat, Mark, Phil, Shari, Dwayne, John, Randy and McKenna. Along with everyone else from the WWE.

Randy watched John and his daughter. Tonight John looked so amazing. He looked beautiful, he was dressed in a midnight black suit and he had on a red tie it was stunning. He looked at his daughter who looked amazing in her Black Sequin Rara Dress with Ruffle Hem, her Black Cotton Blend Cardigan and she had on her white Seraphine Shoes. He walked over to his husband and his daughter. "Hey you hungry?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah starved and I think Kenna needs something to eat" John said, Randy smiled. He offered John his hand and John reluctantly took it.

Randy smiled, things were getting better much better between him and John and he was so glad. Together they walked into the hall and took their designated seats, they were seated with Hunter, Kat, Wade, Adam, Bronwyn, Stuart, Shari, Dwayne, Ted and Cody.

John put Kenna in her seat and he sat beside her. The starters came around and they started eating. Kenna had some fries and some ketchup as did Bronwyn, Stuart and Kat. "So Cody where are the boys tonight?" John asked. "With my mom in Georgia, I didn't think I should bring them here." Cody said John nodded and smiled.

He looked over at his dad and he looked so lonely, Shawn had been in rehab for a month now but he still had two months to go. John hated seeing Hunter looking so miserable, but there was nothing else he could do. He couldn't bring Shawn home, that was the only thing that would make his dad smile. "You OK?" Randy asked him, John sighed. "Yeah it's just dad, he looks miserable." John said. "Yeah I know, but can you blame him John? we're at a romantic wedding and his husband isn't here. I would feel like crap if you weren't here." Randy said John smiled. "What can I do Randy? how can I cheer him up?" John asked. "I have no idea baby." Randy said John looked at him and Randy bit his lip, John didn't like him using endearments just yet. It was still too painful. "I Might see if he wants to dance" John said Randy nodded and smiled.

John got up and went over to his dad. "Hey kid, everything OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" John asked, Hunter smiled. "Sure" he said. He took John's hand and they went out to the dance floor and danced, it was cheering Hunter up a bit. He was glad he had John and his friends. If he didn't he would have gone mental by now.

"How are things with you and John?" Wade asked Randy. "I don't know, better I guess but still awkward. I love him so much. But I am starting to get the idea that he will never come around, that we will never get back to the way we were" Randy said Wade sighed. "Sorry." He said Randy nodded.

"Wanna dance Randy?" Shari asked, John and Hunter came back and Randy smiled. "Sure" he said, he walked out onto the dance floor. John sat there and looked at everyone, all the happy couples, Ted and Cody, Wade and Adam, Chris and Bret, Mark and Phil, hell even his dads were happy. He just hated that he wasn't happy, he didn't understand that if everyone else could move on from everything why couldn't he and Randy? he sat there watching Randy. He smiled when he heard his and Randy's song come on.

_**"A hundred days have made me older, Since the last time that I saw your pretty face, A thousand lies have made me colder,  
And I don't think I can look at this the same, But all the miles that separate, Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face.  
I'm here without you baby, But you're still on my lonely mind,  
I think about you baby, And I dream about you all the time, I'm here without you baby, But you're still with me in my dreams, And tonight it's only you and me." **_

_**"The miles just keep Rollin', As the people leave their way to say hello, I've heard this life is overrated, But I hope that it gets better as we go. I'm here without you baby, But you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, And I dream about you all the time, I'm here without you baby, But you're still with me in my dreams, And tonight its only you and me. Everything I know, and anywhere I go, It gets hard but it won't take away my love, And when the last one falls, When it's all said and done, It gets hard but it won't take away my love. I'm here without you baby, But you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, And I dream about you all the time, I'm here without you baby, But you're still with me in my dreams, And tonight its only you and me."**_

John got up and headed over to Randy, he couldn't take it anymore. Shari stepped away and John grabbed Randy by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss, they kissed for a minute or so before breaking apart. Randy looked down at John in shock he didn't understand what was happening. "I'm sorry it's taken me forever to get back to you, I love you Randy and I want to try US again if you'll have me that is." John said, Randy smiled. He cupped John's face and he kissed him again. "I'll always have you, I love you." Randy said, John smiled.

He was so glad that Randy still loved him and wanted him he couldn't believe he had nearly lost his husband all because of anger. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He looked at Randy and smiled at him. "You and me forever?" he asked, Randy smiled. "You and me forever" Randy said, John smiled and they kissed again, sealing the deal.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	11. Talking Things Through

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

"Wanna let Kenna stay with Adam and Wade tonight?" Randy asked John. John smiled. "Yeah I think we need to talk about everything that's been going on with us." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "I'll go talk to them about it." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He watched Randy walk off to speak with Adam and Wade about watching Kenna for the night. a few minutes later Randy holding Kenna came over. "Say goodnight to daddy baby girl" Randy said John smiled and hugged her and kissed her. "Goodnight pebbles, be good for uncle Adam and uncle Wade." John said. McKenna smiled and Randy took her over to the Barrett's.

Randy came back and helped John into his suit jacket. "Ready to go?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. He took Randy's hand and they headed home. "The wedding was nice." John said. Randy smiled. "Yeah it was, it was about time they got married." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah they've been together forever. Sort of like my dad's." John said Randy smiled. "Yeah. At least your dad had fun tonight." Randy said. John nodded. "Yeah. I know he misses dad. But he needs to have fun as well. He can't pine over him. He's getting the help he needs." John said Randy smiled.

They got home and walked inside. "I am gonna go get changed." John said, Randy smiled. John went up to their bedroom and changed into some sweats, Randy did the same, but in the guest room where he had been staying. Once he was dressed he went into the master bedroom and saw John sitting on the bed. "Can we talk then?" he asked, John smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I don't know where to start." John said Randy nodded. "How about the lie." Randy said as he sat down on the chair in the room. John sighed. "I don't know why I lied and why I snuck around behind your back taking the pills." John said.

"There has to be a reason John." Randy said John nodded. "I was just scared. I didn't want another child. I was happy with you me and Kenna and I didn't think we needed to have another baby. I had my championship and we were fine. But then the issue of having another baby came up and it screwed with my head. It seemed like the only thing you cared about was knocking me up and having another baby. You weren't there for me. I felt like the only reason you were with me was so you could have more kids. I didn't feel loved." John said Randy shook his head. He couldn't believe John's feelings. How did he not see that?

"I'm sorry I guess I never thought of it that way. But you had to know I loved you John. You had to." Randy said John shrugged. "I thought you did but it never seemed that way when we were in bed together it was always having a baby it was never just about making love for the sake of it. I love you Randy and I guess, I just wanted to feel like you wanted me because you loved me and because I was sexually appealing to you. But I never felt that." John said. Randy bowed his head, he had been a complete ass and he had no idea that he had been hurting his husband without knowing it.

"Oh my god I have been a complete asshole. How did you stay with me so long?" Randy asked. "It wasn't all bad Ran, there were many good times. I just think this whole having another baby became your sole focus and our marriage struggled because of it. I guess that was why it was so easy to watch you walk away. We weren't how we used to be. I filed for divorce without a second thought." John said Randy nodded. "I should have stayed and listened to you. I shouldn't have taken Kenna from you I shouldn't have. I should have been there for you and understood why you did what you did." Randy said, John smiled.

"You hurt me Randy. When you took Kenna from me, you hurt me so bad. I never thought you'd do something like that to me. It was as if you took a knife and drove it right through my heart. I love McKenna more than anything in the world and for you to take her and use her to hurt me it was wrong and it's something I will never forget ever." John said Randy sighed. "I am sorry John, what can I do to make things right? I love you and I want to be with you more than anything else in the world but you have to meet me half way I can't be the only one trying here. Otherwise it just won't work." Randy said.

"I love you Randy, I do. I want to be with you but I need to think." John said Randy nodded. He walked over to John and kissed him softly. Randy sighed and walked out to the lounge laying down. A few hours later John woke up and walked out to where Randy was he saw him laying down on the couch. He laid down on top of him hugging him. Randy woke up when he felt John climb on top of him. "what are you doing?" Randy asked John looked at him and Randy saw the tears on John's face he sighed.

"Baby what is wrong?" Randy asked. "I'm scared" John said "Of what?" Randy asked. "That you'll leave me and you'll find someone better than me" John told him. "Baby that isn't going to happen I love you I don't want any other guy I only want you please understand that" John nodded. "I'm sorry I just I hate the thought of you being with someone else" John said Randy nodded. "I know baby I hate thinking of you with someone else too but I assure you honey you're the only one for me" John smiled and kissed Randy. Randy deepened the kiss and gripped John's hips.

John moaned into the kiss. Randy moved his hands all over John's bare back and down into the waist band of John's boxer shorts. He caressed John's ass cheeks making John whine. Randy smirked and stared slipping John's pants off of his body. John shivered when the cool air hit his naked body. John moved his hands down and pulled off Randy's underwear. Once they were off John wrapped his hand around Randy's hardening cock. "Fuck John" John smiled. "Need you now" John said. Randy smiled. John moved down and sucked Randy's cock up and down. He changed pace and pressure of the sucking Randy had his hands in John's hair.

John hummed around Randy's cock Randy bucked his hips which sent his cock deeper into John's throat John moaned as he started deep throating his husband. "God Johnny this can't continue if you suck the cum outta me" Randy said John let go of Randy with a pop before kissing his way up to Randy's mouth where he shoved his tongue into Randy's cavern. Randy moaned tasting himself on John's lips. John pulled away smiling at Randy. He grabbed Randy's hand and started sucking on two fingers. Randy was getting harder looking at John do this it was seductive and sexy it took all his will power to not blow his load right then and there.

"Shit John stop teasing" John smiled and moved Randy's hands around his back to his entrance. Randy got the idea and started stretching John. John moaned and threw his head back.

Randy smirked and added another finger. "Oh fuck oh fuck" John moaned Randy smiled. John moved his hand and started stroking himself. Randy could tell he was about to blow his load for the stroking and the fingering. "Don't cum" Randy ordered. "Well fuck me then" John said Randy smiled and John moved over his erection he slowly sunk down onto Randy's cock loving the feeling of being filled.

"Fuck so big" John moaned Randy smirked. "Fuck Johnny so tight gonna suffocate me" John started raising his hips up and down Randy helping him guiding him onto his cock in a slow but hard action. "Fuck John how the hell do you stay so tight?" Randy asked John moved closer to Randy and kissed him hard on the lips, "I love you but shut up and fuck me" John said Randy chocked out a laugh and did what was asked.

"Harder faster Randy do something….Show me what I've been missing." John said desperate for Randy to hit his spot he was just off.

Randy moved his hips and angled them differently. "FUCK yes!" John screamed out the action hitting John's spot just how he wanted. Randy started stroking John's cock in time with his and John's movements, "So close" John muttered Randy nodded and moved his hips faster and harder. "Cum for me Doll" Randy whispered in John's ear as he started sucking on John's neck. John bucked his hips and shot his load all over Randy's chest and hand. Randy kept fucking John. Harder and faster John helped him out and soon he came calling out John's name.

John collapsed on top of Randy with Randy still inside of him. He kissed Randy's jaw line making his way up to Randy's earlobe. John bit down on it. And moved making a Mark on Randy's neck. "What ya doing?" Randy asked. "Marking you as my own" John said Randy smiled. "Good because everyone should know I belong to you and vice versa and baby nothing is ever going to change that I promise" John smiled. "Even when I am a bitch and piss you off?" John asked. Randy laughed "Yeah even then" John smiled and kissed Randy.

"Good because if you were to leave me again I don't think I could live" John said Randy caressed John's face. "Well you don't have to worry I am not going anywhere ever again" John smiled. "I love you Rand" he spoke softly. "I love you too" John smiled and rested his head on Randy's chest quickly falling asleep. Randy smiled down at his husband and caressed his hair.

"I'm gonna love you forever Doll. No matter what I am ALWAYS going to be with you. I am not losing you again." Randy said to him before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. He felt much better with John in his arms.

**MONTHS LATER**

**Shawn Michaels v. John Cena**

The two locked horns and traded some arm work fun. We got some fun chain wrestling where Cena tried to move HBK with his strength and HBK using his speed to maintain control. HBK eventually worked Cena to the mat to neutralize the power but Cena inevitably rose to his feet. HBK works that headlock really well and hangs on despite Cena's attempts to toss him. Cena finally gets him off and gets taken off balance with the shoulder block. Michaels out smarted Cena and went for the death lock but Cena quickly countered himself and almost locked in the STFU.

Cena holding Michaels in an arm bar. Cena used his weight to basically hold HBK to the mat and continue to work the arm. Cena lost his grip on Michaels and HBK quickly hit a swinging neck breaker. His arm aint feeling too good though. Michaels hit a chop or two and Cena comes back with some punches. That's bad news for HBK who eats some lefts and rights and gets knocked stupid with two shoulder blocks. Cena went for a home run shot but HBK avoided him and the former champion went sailing over the top rope and crashed to the floor.

Michaels went and retrieved Cena from the outside and then chop blocked the bejesus out of Cena's leg. HBK went to work on the leg and slapped on a good old toe hold. HBK kept ripping and tearing at Cena's leg only to get kicked off and onto the top buckle. Cena booted him off and began dropping some big bombs. Cena called for the five knuckle shuffle and connected. Cena went for an FU but Michaels countered out. Cena dropped down and got a two count only to get sunset flipped for a near fall against him. HBK hit a back suplex and both staggered to their feet.

Cena reversed a whip and dumped HBK upside down but Michaels hit a hard lariat on the rebound. HBK hit some chops and a forearm and it's nip up time. HBK went into his victory sequence and floored Cena with the usual sequence. He scaled the top rope and went for the elbow and nailed it. Michaels tuned up the band and went for the super kick. Cena countered though and went for the STFU but HBK fought out and slapped on his submission. Cena looks like he's dying. Cena desperately reached for the ropes and got there to break the hold.

Cena's leg is shot. HBK baseball slide drop kicked Cena to the outside and went out after him and nailed a big springboard moonsault. Michaels sent Cena reeling into the ring post but Randy Orton popped up out of nowhere and sent Michaels into the post as well. **Winner: Shawn Michaels via DQ**. Randy Orton grabbed a chair and set up the RKO. Cena countered though and dropped Orton onto the chair. Cena hit a big FU and is left walking tall.

John and Shawn recovered and shook hands. They were surprised to hear Hunter's music hit and for him to come walking out carrying Kat on his hip. Shawn looked at John wondering if he knew what was going on but John just shrugged. Whatever Hunter was up to John was not privy to the info. Hunter made his way to the ring with Kat. He stepped in and put Kat down she ran over to Shawn and hugged him making the crowd aww. She then went over to John who was standing in front of the turnbuckle. John picked her up and kissed her and put her on the turnbuckle.

Kat held on steady to her brother's shoulders. Hunter looked at his husband he looked so much better. He looked healthy. "Hunt, what's going on?" Shawn asked. Hunter picked up a microphone. "This isn't a scheduled thing but this is something I need to do in front of my husband and my kids" Hunter said, everyone was shocked in the crowd. No one had ANY idea that John was Hunter and Shawn's son but John didn't mind. "I love you Shawn, we've been through a lot in the years we've been together. We have two amazing kids that we love with all our hearts. We have a great grandchild, and great friends." Hunter said.

"Lately we've been through a lot. It's been hard but great. I want to do it all over again." Hunter said he dropped down to his knees and pulled out a small white box. "Shawn Michael's-Helmsley will you do me the honour of marrying me again?" Hunter asked, Shawn looked down at Hunter and at the stunning 18K 2 Tone Gold Oval Diamond Engagement Ring. He then looked at John and his daughter, they were smiling at him. Shawn looked down at Hunter. They looked around the crowd and they were chanting YES….YES….YES. Shawn smiled. "Yes….Yes….Yes" he said, Hunter smiled and got to his feet.

He placed the ring onto Shawn's finger and they kissed passionately. The audience went wild. John and Kat clapped and hugged them after the kiss ended. "Wedding?" Kat asked, "Yes baby girl. We're gonna get married again." Shawn said as he took his daughter. "Yay!" she said clapping her hands. The audience laughed and had a good time. It was something they had never seen before. The four of them left the ring and went backstage. John was limping a little his knee was bothering him a bit.

As everyone was congratulating Shawn and Hunter Randy walked over to his husband and guided him into the trainer's room. "What happened?" Randy asked. "I guess I tweaked my knee. I'll just ice it and I'll be OK." John said. "Are you sure?" Randy asked. John smiled, he loved the concern in Randy's eyes. He caressed Randy's face. "I promise I am fine." John said Randy smiled. "Where's Kenna?" John asked. "She's with your dad's. She's fine baby. I promise." Randy said John smiled. "Let me shower and we can get out of here and got home." John said. "And by home you mean the hotel?" Randy asked joking.

John laughed and nodded. "Yeah I wanna go back to the hotel and be with my two babies." John said Randy smiled. They walked out of the trainer's room and John went to the locker room and showered and changed into some sweats. Once he was ready he picked up his sleeping daughter and they headed back to the hotel. They got there and they went up to their room. John put Kenna down in her bed and he laid back on his own bed. He was exhausted all day he had been going nonstop with photo sessions, autograph sessions, meetings and everything else in between. He felt Randy lay beside him. "You OK?" Randy asked. "Fine baby," John said Randy smiled.

John rolled over and straddled his husband's lap. He worked on undoing Randy's jeans. Randy looked up at him with a smirk. "What ya doing?" he asked. "Getting you naked" John said. "Really? Why?" Randy asked. "So you can make love to me." John said as he leaned down and kissed his husband. Randy wriggled and helped John get him out of his jeans. John gasped when he felt Randy's semi hard cock spring to life. His husband wasn't wearing any underwear. "God you're sexy." John muttered as he licked and sucked at Randy's neck. He ripped Randy's shirt off of him and he loved at Randy's chest, kissing him and licking him and biting him and feeling him up.

"So sexy" John said. He worked his way over to Randy's arms. In his mind Randy had become a hundred times more sexy when he got his sleeve tattoos done, especially the rose where it said his and McKenna's name. It was the only colour piece on Randy's skin, but it was amazing. "Johnny…..Fuck you're making me hard." Randy moaned, John looked up at him. He pulled his own shirt off and threw it to the side. "That's the whole point Ran….We couldn't exactly fuck if you weren't hard" John said laughing Randy smiled. He reached around and palmed John's ass in his hands.

"You need to lose the pants." Randy said, John smiled. he stood up and pulled off his sweats and his underwear and climbed back on top of his husband. "And you call me sexy. You're the sexy one Johnny….You're all kinds of amazing." Randy said John blushed. "Especially when you blush" Randy stated with a chuckle, a deep chuckle that went straight to John's cock making it twitch. "Can you fuck me now?" John asked, he didn't think he could hold on any longer. He and Randy were rutting against one another like animals in heat, sweat was forming on their bodies.

They both needed to be with one another urgently. Randy flipped them over and threw John's good leg over his shoulder. "You want prep?" he asked, John bit his lip and shook his head. He could feel Randy's cock at his entrance he pulled Randy in and felt Randy's cock breach him, opening him up. "Fuck no." John gasped out, Randy smiled down at his husband and kissed him deeply, whilst pushing all of his cock into his husband. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Their lips gliding together like synergy in motion. John bucked up into Randy's cock and they moved together as one.

"So tight…..Fuck Doll." Randy moaned, John bit his lip. "So big…..Ran….FUCK!" John cried out, Randy covered John's mouth with his own, they couldn't be too loud otherwise McKenna would wake up and they would have to stop what they were doing and neither man wanted to stop this. "Shh baby….You can't wake Kenna up or I'll pull out." Randy warned, John shook his head. "Don't…..Please keep fucking me….God Randy." John breathed out panting heavily. Sweat was forming on his chest, abs, stomach, arms, legs, forehead. Everywhere and Randy was licking him clean.

"Fuck John I don't think I can hold on any longer. You're too DAMN tight." Randy said, he was struggling to keep it together he wanted this to last. He wanted to be with John like this forever. Not some quick fuck. "God Randy stop talking like that…..And don't complain," John said to him, Randy grinned and pulled out and went in at another Angle hard and fast hitting John's hot spot dead on. "Holy Hell" John growled out. His nails were scratching down Randy's back making angry red marks, but Randy didn't care, the pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming him.

"So beautiful Johnny….So fucking hot." He said as he suckled on John's earlobe, John pulled Randy closer to him, wanting the friction of Randy's body on his. "Yes Ran….Nearly there….Don't stop." John muttered he was in so much pleasure. He didn't think he could last another second. Randy was fucking him the way he liked and he was jerking him off at the same time. John's sensors were on pleasure overload and he knew in his head and heart that he couldn't hold on he was going to cum and he was going to cum soon. _**RING RING RING**_.

They both heard through the haze of the sex. John groaned and tried to ignore it. "Ignore it Doll cum for me" Randy requested. John bucked up and let out a chocked cry and he came coating his and Randy's body in his cum. As John came his tunnel tightened bringing Randy over the edge and he came just as hard filling John up completely to the brim, some of his cum leaking out of his hole and running down his thighs. He slumped on top of John and heard the phone still ringing. He reached over. **"Yeah?...I'll get him for you"** Randy said he handed the phone over to John. **"Hey Addy….Sure tomorrow sounds good….Alright…..Yeah love you too bye."** John said ending the call.

Randy looked at his husband and kissed him passionately. When they got home to the hotel earlier he had no clue he was in store for a wild ride, but he wouldn't want anything more.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	12. Double Shock

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**MONTHS LATER**

"John can you hurry up!" Shawn called out to his son. He was nervous. Today in front of the whole world he and Hunter would be renewing their vows. John came out of the bathroom dressed in his Hugo Boss Black plain 2 buttons men's suit. "Dad calm down, you're dressed and ready to go." Shawn was dressed in his Giorgio Armani Iron grey Plain 2-Buttons men's suit. "I know but I still need you to get Kenna dressed and Kat, Shari is in with the makeup people still." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. "Kat come here baby" John said to her, Kat walked over to her brother and John dressed her in her Lilac Sparkle Bow Flower Girl Dress. He put in her sparkle head band and she was done.

"Pebbles" John said getting his daughter's attention, Kenna walked over to him and stood in front of him, Adam walked into the room dressed in his navy blue Hugo Boss suit and with Bronwyn on his hip dressed in her Lilac Taffeta Bodice with Butterfly Embroidered Organza Dress. John smiled and dressed his daughter in her DKNY Girls Tuileries Dress. He also put her headband in. "OK all done. We're just waiting on Shari." John said, Shawn smiled. "Why are you so nervous dad? You've done this before" John said. "I know. I am really on edge, can you go and check on your dad for me?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah I think Kenna wants to see Randy anyway." John said.

He picked his daughter up and went down the halls to Hunter's dressing room. He knocked and Randy opened the door looking sexy in hisHugo Boss Navy pinstriped 2 buttons men's suit. He took his daughter from John and smiled. "How's my dad doing?" John asked. "He's fine. Just nervous." He said, John smiled. "Good. I'll see you out there" John said, Randy smiled and kissed John and then McKenna. John took Kenna from Randy and headed back to Shawn. "He's fine dad, are you ready to do this?" John asked."Yeah let's go." He said. He, John with Kenna, Adam with Bronwyn, and Kat walked to the entrance, they met up with Shari who was dressed in her One Shoulder Purple Print Dress. They watched the screen as Hunter, Randy, Dwayne and Wade walked up to the ring.

Shawn smiled at his husband he looked so dashing in his Giorgio Armani Dark Grey pinstriped 2 buttons men's suit. "Adam you're up" the techy said. Adam smiled and took Bronwyn and entered the arena to cheers, next went Shari she walked down alone. "You OK dad?" John asked, Shawn smiled. "Yeah I am great" he said. Vince was the one walking him down the aisle. "You're up John." the techy said, John smiled and took his daughter's hand and his sister's and made their entrance to cheers of the crowd. They made it up to the ring and stood there then Shawn with Vince made his entrance.

Hunter smiled as his husband made his entrance. Shawn and Vince stepped into the ring and Shawn walked over to his husband. They turned towards Susan the celebrant who was doing the ceremony. "Welcome family and friends and the whole wide world... love and relationships are what life is about. We have come here joyfully to celebrate the decision Hunter and Shawn made years ago to share their love by joining in marriage." She said, the crowd was dead silent, giving Shawn and Hunter their moment.

"Good relationships never stop growing. Like fine wine, they get better with age. Hunter and Shawn, you have now been married for years and through all the years of your journey together, you have now come to this beautiful setting, so that you could renew your vow and commitment of love for each other. No marriage is perfect. As you continue in this union, you already know that it will continue to take a lot of love and work to keep your relationship an ongoing success. As you continue to travel on your journey together, always remember to: Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindnesses you bestow on your friends. And... say "I love you" every day." She spoke, Shawn and Hunter smiled at one another.

"John if you would like to come up and read the special reading you have." Susan said, John smiled and walked up to the microphone. "Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.

Love is content with the present, it hopes for the future, and it does not brood over the past. It's the day-in and day-out chronicle of irritations, problems, compromises, small disappointments, big victories and working toward common goals. If you have love in your life, it can make up for a great many things that are missing. If you don't have love in your life, no matter what else there is, it's not enough." John spoke. Hunter and Shawn smiled at their son. They were so glad John was involved in this ceremony.

Susan stepped up to the microphone again. "Hunter and Shawn, when you first joined hands and hearts years ago, you did not know where life would take you. Marriage is a precious gift; a lifelong dedication to love and a daily challenge to love one another more fully and more freely. You promised to love, homer and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult tribulations. Therefore, you have fulfilled your promise.

The vows you will now renew are a solemn pledge of love and are a reaffirmation of your commitment to one another. Please face each other and join hands." She said.

Shawn and Hunter faced one another and joined hands together smiling into each other's eyes. "Hunter, if you wish to reaffirm your love for Shawn, then look into her eyes and into her heart and speak" Susan said, Hunter smiled. "Years ago I promised to love you and cherish you, all the days of my life. I hereby reaffirm that promise, in the presence our friends and family. Shawn you have been my best friend and companion, and the revered father of our children, but most of all, you have been my beautiful loving husband for all these years, and I renew my pledge to you today, of my eternal devotion." Hunter said Shawn smiled at him.

"Shawn, if you wish to reaffirm your love for Hunter, then look into his eyes and into his heart and speak." Susan said, Shawn smiled. "Years ago, I promised to love you and cherish you, all the days of my life. I hereby reaffirm that promise, in the presence of our friends and family. Hunter you have been my best friend and companion, and the revered father of our children, but most of all you have been my handsome loving husband for all these years, and I renew my pledge to you today of my eternal devotion." Shawn said Hunter smiled. He was so glad he and Shawn were doing this.

"Hunter and Shawn years ago you chose these rings as the symbol of your marriage covenant. They are made of gold, a metal that does not tarnish and is enduring. These rings represent the ties that bind you together as husband and wife. They are an endless circle representing your marriage union which shall be eternal and pure as these rings. Hunter, please place the ring on Shawn's left hand and repeat after me:

With this ring, I wed you Shawn for today, for tomorrow, and for all the years to come. Please wear it as a sign of my love and a notice to all the world that you have chosen me to be your husband." Hunter repeated.

"Shawn, please place the ring on Hunter's left hand and repeat after me: With this ring, I wed you GROOM for today, for tomorrow, and for all the years to come. Please wear it as a sign of my love and a notice to all the world that you have chosen me to be your husband. Let these rings serve as the symbol of your continued love and commitment to each other and may they also serve as a sign of your continued happiness and joy." She said, Shawn repeated the words smiling at Hunter.

"Shawn and Hunter, may the sun bring you new energy by day. May the moon softly restore you by night. May the rain wash away your worries. May your joys be sweet as spring flowers that grow As bright as a fire when winter winds blow As countless as leaves that float down in the fall As serene as the love that keeps watch over all. And may you live the days of your lives in peace, love, and happiness." Susan spoke. Shawn and Hunter smiled.

"Hunter and Shawn, having witnessed your vows of affirmation with all who are assembled here, and by the authority of love itself, I do affirm that you have expressed your desire to continue your journey as husband and husband. You may seal your vows, and confirm your continued commitment and love for each other, with a kiss." Susan said, Hunter smiled and pulled Shawn closer and kissed him passionately in front of the whole WWE Universe. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present to you, once again as husband and husband. Hunter and Shawn Helmsley." Susan said, the whole crowd were on their feet celebrating the renewal of not only vows but of love.

John watched his dad's love one another again and he smiled. They were what he wanted he and Randy to be years and years from now. "That's gonna be us" Randy said, John smiled. It felt amazing to know that Randy was on the same page as him.

**MONTHS LATER**

"Dada!" John heard McKenna calling out to him while he slept. John sighed and nudged Randy. "Go get Kenna." John said. Randy sighed. "Leave her. She'll go back to sleep" Randy muttered. "DADA!" she screamed again. John groaned. "You know sometimes you can be the laziest, most selfish asshole in the world Orton." John growled at him before getting out of bed and walking into his daughter's room. McKenna smiled when she saw John and she ran over to him. John smiled and picked her up. "Breakfast?" John asked, Kenna nodded. "Fwooty pebbwles." She said, John smiled and nodded.

John took her downstairs and put her in her booster seat and made her a bowl of fruity pebbles. He placed the food in front of her and she started eating. John walked back into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. "Toons?" Kenna asked, John smiled and turned on the kitchen TV and let his daughter watch some cartoons while she ate. "Morning bam bam." Randy said coming into the room. Kenna smiled as Randy kissed her on the cheek. Randy walked over to John and wrapped his arms around him from behind. John shrugged him off. "Don't." John said. Randy sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't get up John, there's no need to have a bitch about it." Randy huffed. "Forget it Randy if you don't understand what the real issue is then don't bother." John said. Randy sighed. "What did I do now John?" Randy asked, John sighed. "It's nothing. I am just tired Randy. I just feel sick, something isn't right with me. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you I shouldn't have." John said, Randy smiled. He wrapped his arms around John's waist and kissed him deeply. "I love you, just know that OK?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "I know." John said. Randy smiled. "Done!" Kenna said, John smiled and cleared her dishes away and put her down on the floor to go and play and do whatever she wanted to do.

"Baby" Randy said getting John's attention. "Yeah?" he asked. "Shawn's on the phone for you" Randy said John frowned he didn't even hear the phone ring. John smiled and nodded. **"Hello?"** John asked. **"Hey kid"** Shawn said. **"Hey dad, is everything OK?"** John asked. **"Yeah it's fine, listen I have a doctor's appointment in an hour with Stephanie. I was hoping you would come with me"** Shawn said John frowned. **"Is everything OK?"** John asked. **"Yeah I am sure it is, I just don't like going on my own and your dad went back on the road last night."** Shawn said. **"OK, I'll come. But we have a flight at 12." **John said. **"I know. We'll make it. I will pick you up soon OK?"** John smiled. **"Sure dad see you then."** John said ending the call.

"Is everything OK?" Randy asked. "Yeah I am just gonna go with dad to his doctor's appointment in an hour, then I will come home and we can head back out on the road." John said, Randy smiled. "Yeah we're off to sunny Florida" Randy said John smiled and nodded. John went into the play room and grabbed McKenna and took her into the bathroom. He knew he had to get her ready before he left because Randy wouldn't have a clue what to do. John gave her a nice bubble bath, dried her off and dressed her in her White Knit Jegging Skimmer Pants, her Pink Camo John Deere "Dirt Makes Me Cuter" Tee and her White Gladiator Sandals.

"OK you're all set. Be a good girl for daddy OK?" he asked, Kenna smiled and nodded. "Your dad's here" Randy said John smiled and nodded he kissed Kenna and his husband and headed out the door with his dad. "Where's Kat?" John asked. "She's with your dad. She wanted to go with him." Shawn said John nodded. "OK." John said. "So how are things with you and Randy?" Shawn asked. "Things are good. We're getting back to where we used to be. It's hard but we're working on it. We love each other and that's the main thing." John said Shawn smiled.

"OK we're here" Shawn said John smiled and took his dad's hand and walked into the doctor's office. Shawn signed in and they sat down and waited to be seen by Stephanie. "Shawn Helmsley?" Steph asked, Shawn and John got up and walked into the exam room they took a seat and Steph smiled at them. "So what seems to be the issue today?" she asked. "Well I have been feeling unwell lately, tired, throwing up, having headaches and everything. I just wanted to get it checked out and make sure it's nothing to do with the drug use." Shawn said Steph smiled. "OK, I will take some blood and see what that comes up with." She said. "Doc we need to be outta here by eleven." John said, Steph nodded.

She grabbed what she needed and she took some of Shawn's blood and put a rush on the results. She came back and sat down going over some files and everything. She looked up at John and frowned. "How are you feeling John? you look a little pale" she said, John nodded. "I am OK I guess. I've been really tired lately though. Not sure why though." John said shrugging. "Can I run some tests just to make sure?" Steph asked. "I'm sure it's nothing I've just been overdoing it or something." John said. "John let her run the tests just to be on the safe side" Shawn said John sighed. "OK, sure." John said, Steph smiled. "OK then." She said.

She took some of John's blood and put a rush on the results as well. Once they were back she sat down in front of them. "OK Shawn, the reason you've been feeling so sick lately has nothing to do with the drug use, you're pregnant" Steph said, Shawn and John's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked. "Pregnant. By the looks of your hormone levels and everything I would say two months along." She said. John shook his head. "Is it safe for me to have a baby at my age?" Shawn asked. "Yes as long as you don't overdo it and I will keep a close eye on you." She said, Shawn smiled and nodded. He was happy but so shocked. He never thought he would have another baby unless he and Hunter adopted.

"OK John." Steph said John nodded he was nervous but he was sure it was just exhaustion and nothing else. "Everything looks fine to me John." she said John smiled. "There is one thing you should know though" she said smiling. "What?" John asked. "You're also pregnant." Steph said. "What? No that can't be I'm on birth control, me and Randy talked about it and decided to wait a year." John said. "Sometimes birth control isn't effective, did you stop taking it at some point?" Steph asked. "Yeah when me and Randy were separated, I saw no point in taking the pills." Steph nodded. "That's why. So you're definitely pregnant." John couldn't believe this right now. This wasn't something he thought would happen.

"How far along?" John asked. "According to the hormone levels, about a month." John sighed and nodded. "OK." He said. "OK good, now just take the vitamins you're used to and I will see you in a month's time. Or go and see the on road doctor and I will send my notes over to him." Steph said John and Shawn nodded. They shook her hand and left the office. They got in the car and Shawn drove them off. "Are you OK about having another baby John?" Shawn asked John sighed. "I guess so. I have to be. I may not be ready for it but I have eight months." John said Shawn smiled. he was excited about another grandchild and another child.

**HOURS LATER**

John sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was in his bathroom at the arena. McKenna and Randy were out in the locker room. John had yet to tell Randy about him being pregnant and he was scared. He just hoped Randy would be OK with it all. They hadn't planned this. John sat down on the toilet lid and pulled out the greeting card that said congrats on being a daddy. He opened it up and wrote in it. He sighed and stood up and walked back into the main locker room. He walked over to Randy and handed him the card. "Congrats on being a daddy? What's this baby?" Randy asked. "When I went with Shawn to the doctor's today Steph thought I looked a little pale. She did some test and I'm pregnant about a month along." John said Randy smiled. He was so happy. So happy.

He stood up and hugged John tight he couldn't believe this finally they would be growing their family. Finally.

Shawn stormed into the catering area and went over to his husband. "Hunter, you won't believe this but you, you big brute, got me PREGNANT, Hunter at your AGE!" he exclaimed in front of everyone. Hunter who was holding Kat couldn't believe it. "Here can you hold this for a second?" he asked Shawn he handed Kat over and then fell to the floor fainting over the shock. Some Superstars went over to him and woke him up. "P…Pregnant?" he asked his husband. Shawn nodded. "Yep. Pregnant." Shawn said, Hunter couldn't believe this.

"Is it safe and everything?" he asked, Shawn nodded. "Yeah I just need to tell Vince now, he isn't going to be happy. He just got me back and now I am going to have to be gone for over a year." Shawn said, Hunter sighed. "Screw him, as long as your happy and healthy baby I don't give a damn what Vince McMahon has to say." Hunter said, Shawn smiled.

"Yeah I know. We can do this can't we Hunt?" Shawn asked, Hunter smiled and pulled his husband and daughter onto his lap. "Yeah we can do this." He said Shawn smiled and kissed his husband hoping everything would go OK during the next seven months.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	13. Adam Hurts

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up and he felt fine until he sat up. As soon as he sat up a wave of nausea ran over him. He jumped up and ran over to the bathroom and threw up. He groaned. This was the thing he hated about being pregnant the morning sickness always kicked his ass.

He sat up and leaned against the toilet. He scrubbed his face with his hands and leaned back. He felt like crap. He groaned again when he needed to throw up again. He had been throwing up for 20 minutes when the door opened and McKenna toddled in. She frowned when she saw John throwing up. "Dada?" she asked, John didn't even look at her he just kept his head in the toilet bowl.

McKenna ran from the room and went over to Randy and climbed into his lap. "What's wrong baby?" he asked his daughter. "Dada sick" she said, Randy sighed. He got up and walked into the bathroom and saw John brushing his teeth and washing his face. "You OK?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I will be." John said. "I might have a shower though." John asked, Randy smiled. "OK." Randy said he and McKenna left John alone. John showered and dressed for the day. "We need to talk to her about the baby John." Randy said. "Yeah I know but I don't want her to tell everyone. I don't want her to jinx it Ran." John said Randy nodded.

"OK….We'll wait on it then OK?" Randy asked John smiled and nodded. They had breakfast and John gave McKenna a bath and dressed her in her Dark Rinse Flare Jeans, her Pink, Blue, White and Green striped Tunic, her Long Sleeve Ruffle Front Hoodie and her VANS Hello Kitty Slip On Sneakers. Once she was dressed they headed out. John had a meeting with Vince he had to tell him about the pregnancy, Randy had a photo shoot with McKenna, the WWE Magazine were doing a family edition with all the Superstars and Diva's with their kids, Adam, Wade with the kids were doing it, as were Hunter and Shawn, Ted and Cody and everyone else. John had been asked to be involved but this meeting came up so he wouldn't be able to attend.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and do a few shots at the studio?" Randy asked. "I would love to baby but I need to talk to Vince about what's going to happen with the title and everything. So I can't. Maybe if I get out in time I can come and do a few shots but I will be pushing it." John said Randy smiled. "OK, I just don't want people thinking I am an only father." Randy said.

"They won't Ran, they know we're married and that we are her parent's so it's a non-issue." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "I guess so I just really wanted to get a nice photo done of the three of us, then maybe have a joint one with your dad's and the Barrett's and the Dibiase's I just thought it would be nice." Randy said John smiled.

"I know, look if you can hold the photographer there I will do it I promise." John said Randy smiled and nodded. They got to the arena and John kissed his two babies goodbye and went to see Vince. Vince asked him in immediately. "So John what is going on is there something bothering you about the feud you're in?" Vince asked.

"No Vince. It's about something else. I am afraid I am going to have to drop the title." John said Vince frowned. "Why?" he asked. "I found out I am pregnant, we weren't trying or anything. It was a complete accident. So I can't wrestle anymore. So maybe we could come up with a kayfabe injury so I can take the leave I need" John said. Vince nodded.

"Sure how about a torn ACL?" Vince asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure sounds good." John said. "I would like to get your input on the title though what do you think should happen?" Vince asked. "I think you should do a tournament, have Randy, Hunter, Adam, Wade, Ted, Chris have a beat the clock challenge kind of thing and the winners have to duke it out to become the champion." John said, Vince smiled.

"Great idea I love it I will get the writers to work on it. Maybe you'd like to do this part time? While you're only a little way pregnant, get on the creative team and come up with some story lines?" Vince asked.

"I'd love to, thanks Vince." He said, Vince smiled, they shook hands and John walked out of the office. He was walking out when he crashed into a large body. He looked up and he froze. Standing there was Dave Batista. The man who hurt John more than ever.

"Sorry John." Dave said John shrugged at him and walked off. "John wait!" Dave called John sighed and turned around. "What Dave?" he asked. "Look I just want to say sorry for hurting you, I was a mess back then, I was on drugs and drinking I am sorry." Dave said John nodded.

"Can you forgive me?" Dave asked John sighed, he knew what it was like to be shunned from the locker room. He didn't want this looming over his head while he was pregnant it wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Yeah sure, just keep out of my way and I would stay away from Randy." John warned Dave nodded and John walked off. He didn't know if accepting the apology was the right thing to do but he had to do something. He couldn't be there on the road wondering about Dave doing something. He had to move on he had a good life now, he had to focus on that.

He walked down the hall to the studio where the photo shoot was happening. He walked in and smiled seeing Adam and Wade doing their shoot. He walked into wardrobe and saw Randy dressed in a nice suit and McKenna dressed in a DIOR Nude Pink Two Layered Dress, A DIOR Nude Pink Textured Bolero and she had on a pair of DIOR Ballerina Shoes With Ankle Strap. She looked amazing.

"DADA!" McKenna exclaimed, John smiled and hugged her. "You look so beautiful baby." John said. "Fanks." She said, John smiled. "Your daddy looks very pretty too" John said. "Uh huh." She said.

"You gonna join in John?" the wardrobe lady asked, John smiled. "Sure is there a suit for me?" John asked. "Sure, Randy said he wanted you in white." She said, John laughed and nodded. He went back and got changed into the white suit per Randy's request. Once he was ready they all went out to the studio.

"OK Randy pick up McKenna and hold her on your hip and John move in closer and place your left hand on Randy's arm." The photographer said. "OK great. OK, next one, McKenna I want you to stand in front as your dad's crouch down beside you kissing your cheek." She said. They did the pose.

They did one of just John and Randy, then one with McKenna and Randy, then one with John and McKenna. Then finally everyone came together and they did a nice group photo. Once it was done everyone got changed back into their clothes and they headed out. John and Randy went to their locker room. "Baby there's something I need to tell you." John said.

"Yeah what's up?" he asked as he flipped through a magazine. "I saw Dave as I was leaving Vince's office" Randy's eyes widened and looked at him. "Did he do anything to you? Say anything?" Randy asked as he took John's hand into his hand.

"He apologised to me. I think he's back for good he was meeting with Vince." John said. "Fucking ass, apologising like that's going to change anything." Randy said, John sighed. "I accepted the apology." John said. "What?" Randy bellowed. "Daddy too loud!" McKenna said, Randy sighed. "Sorry baby." He said.

"Why the hell did you accept it?" Randy asked. "Because I don't need this looming over my head while I am pregnant. Baby I am over holding this grudge, look at the life we have, we have a great marriage, an amazing daughter and a baby on the way. You need to accept that he's back. Just ignore him. I told him to keep out of your way." John said Randy nodded.

"OK fine. I get it. but I don't have to like it." Randy said John smiled and kissed him. "You don't have to. I am so glad baby thank-you." John said, Randy smiled and kissed his husband deeply. "You're so lucky I love you." Randy said John smiled. he loved Randy so much.

He was glad he was going to be OK with this. The last thing he needed was to be stressed out about this as well as everything else going on with the new baby.

**A MONTH LATER**

John sighed as he arrived at the hospital. He had McKenna on his hip as he walked into the emergency room. He saw his dad's, his husband and his best friend's husband. "How is he?" John asked, Wade sighed. "Not good he wants to see you and only you." Wade said John smiled. He passed McKenna over to her dad and walked into the room where his best friend was being checked over.

He walked over to Adam and took his hand. Adam opened his eyes and looked at John sadly. "What happened Addy?" John asked. "I don't know. I was fine. I had a shower this morning as I was drying off I noticed blood. I told Wade and he rushed me here…..I miscarried and I didn't even know I was pregnant." Adam said John sighed, he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, did they say why it happened?" John asked. "Yeah they said it was because of the match last night. Something happened and it caused this. Dave did it John. I had a match with him." Adam said John closed his eyes. He hoped Dave didn't do this on purpose.

"They just said that sometimes these things just happen. They're running tests now to see how my reproductive system is. To see if there are any effects on me, I want to know if I can have more kids." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "Do you need or want anything?" John asked. "Can you just stay here with me?" Adam asked John nodded.

"You're the only one I wanna talk to. You've been through this before twice. You know what it's like to lose a baby." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know what it's like. The first one was my fault, I was an idiot. I didn't know that I was pregnant at the time and I took all those pills, it nearly cost me Randy, but the second time I think it hit me more. The baby was Kenna's sibling, her twin. I still think about it a lot." John said Adam nodded.

"At least she survived" Adam said John smiled. "I don't know what to say Addy. I am so sorry" John said. "I know. I don't think I can be around Wade right now, or the kids. I just wanna be alone." Adam said John nodded. "You can come with me, I'll send Randy and Kenna to be with Wade OK?" John asked, Adam nodded.

"I'll go tell them now." John said Adam smiled and nodded. John got up and walked out to the waiting room. "How is he?" Wade asked. "He's upset. Don't take this personally but he wants to stay with me tonight, so Ran, can you and Kenna crash with Wade and the kids tonight?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded.

"I'll come with you John, I need to get away from your father hounding me" Shawn said John smiled. "You should go." John told Wade, Hunter and Randy. John hugged his daughter and kissed Randy and they left. John and Shawn went back into the hospital room and sat with Adam.

"OK Addy, it's just, you, me and dad tonight." John said Adam smiled, he was grateful for John. He just didn't think he could face Wade right now. He just needed to be alone. Finally the doctor came back and gave Adam the all clear, once he was released John drove them back to the hotel.

He got his dad and Adam sorted out in bed in the hotel room and he went to take Randy some of his things and Kenna's things and to pick up some of Adam's and Shawn's things from Wade and Hunter. He knocked on the Barrett hotel room door and Randy let him in. John smiled and handed him the bag of clothes. "This is Adam's stuff and this is Shawn's." Randy said John smiled. "How is he?" Wade asked.

"He's OK. He and dad are sleeping right now, so I came to get their things. I don't think we'll be going to the arena tonight." John said, Randy smiled. "Neither are we, Vince gave us the night off because it's a house show." Randy said John smiled. John hugged his daughter and played with her a while.

"If you need ANYTHING call me OK?" Randy nodded and smiled. he kissed his husband and John left. Randy turned and looked at Wade and sighed, he looked so broken down. "Why don't we get the kids ready and we can take them out to dinner?" Randy asked, Wade nodded.

"Ran, can you help? I've never watched them on my own before, I've never even changed Stuart's diaper." Wade said Randy smiled. "No worries, I'll help you. I am not as good as John or Adam but I have looked after Kenna on my own." Randy said Wade smiled.

He was glad he had Randy there to help him. If he didn't Wade would have gone insane. He was glad Adam wasn't alone, he just wished his husband would talk to him about everything he didn't understand why Adam wanted to be away from him for the night.

It just made no sense whatsoever to him. He just hoped that in the morning everything would be better and that his husband would be back where he belonged.

John got back to the hotel room and smiled seeing his dad and best friend curled up together sleeping.

He left them alone and walked into the lounge he turned on the TV softly and pulled out his I-Pad and started surfing the net trying to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't Miss Randy or McKenna. He continued doing his own thing.

He looked at the time and saw it was nearly dinner, so he grabbed his wallet and headed downstairs to get Adam and Shawn something to eat. He got them a meal of burger, fries and a shake each. He was leaving the restaurant when he saw Randy he smiled and walked over to him and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" Randy asked. "I'm gonna Miss you tonight. I just don't like being away from you and Kenna. The last time I was we were fighting and talking about divorce" John said Randy sighed and caressed John's face with his hand.

"We're not there anymore baby. You're doing a good thing looking after Adam and you're dad, they need you right now." Randy said John smiled and hugged his husband and kissed him again before heading back upstairs.

He was going to Miss Randy and McKenna but he knew he had to be there for his dad and Adam, they needed him.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Adam snuck out of the hotel room and went down to his own. He walked in and went over to Wade's bed. He slipped in beside him and hugged him. Wade opened his eyes and looked at Adam, he smiled seeing his husband. "Adam what's wrong?" Wade asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to be here in your arms. I'm sorry Wade. I'm sorry I stayed away from you but I thought you'd hate me for what I did." Wade sighed and shook his head. "You didn't do anything Adam. This was a freak incident and we'll make it through this and when you're ready we'll try again for a baby. I know you want three" Wade said Adam smiled.

"Yeah I do. So you don't hate me? or blame me for losing the baby?" Adam asked. "No of course not I don't. I never could I love you." Wade said Adam smiled and leaned up and kissed his husband.

"Can you just hold me?" Adam asked, his voice sounded like a little child. Wade smiled and nodded. "Of course baby, I am here for you. I love you." Wade said Adam smiled, now that he was in Wade's arms, everything seemed perfect. He just hoped it would stay that way.

He knew in time he would be ready to move on and have another child but right now he loved being with Wade and the two kids he had. He had a good life and he wanted to keep it that way.

Nothing was going to come in between them, Nothing at all. Adam knew he had it made, he was happy.

Yes he missed not having a baby inside of him but he knew that in time it would come.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	14. Anniversary Fun

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

"She'll be fine son." Hunter told John. "Are you sure? I don't even know what Randy has planned, he's being so secretive about it all and it's annoying me." John said, Hunter laughed.

"Just go with the flow John. That's all you need to do. You're going for 2 days, just go be with your husband on your anniversary and have fun." Hunter said John nodded.

"OK, thanks dad. Call if you need anything." John said, Hunter nodded and smiled, John hugged his dad then his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

They walked out to the car and got in. Randy drove them to the airport. They got there and parked and walked inside. "Will you tell me where we're going?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Boston." Randy said. John frowned.

"Boston? Why Boston?" John asked. "Because we're going to Provincetown to a B&B and we're going to enjoy the next two days." Randy said, John smiled, he liked the sound of that.

Randy checked them in and they caught their flight. They sat down in first class. John leaned over and kissed Randy deeply. "What was that for?" Randy asked. "Because I love you, thank-you for doing this for us. We need this, to get away from everything." John said Randy smiled.

"Yeah we do. I'm just glad you were OK with leaving Kenna." Randy said John smiled. "I'm OK, she's with her grandparents, she'll be fine. I just want to relax and enjoy this time, just us." John said Randy smiled. He leaned over and placed his hand on John's stomach. "Three months now," Randy said, John was now three months along in the pregnancy. They hadn't told anyone yet.

John just felt weird about telling Adam and Wade because of the recent miscarriage. But eventually he knew he would have to tell them. "Yeah six months to go." John said, Randy smiled. "I can't wait." He said John smiled. "Me either baby, me either." John said, Randy smiled. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep as the plane took them to Boston.

**3 HOURS LATER**

The flight landed and John and Randy left the plane and rented a Escalade and headed to Provincetown. "How long's the drive?" John asked. "Just over two hours." Randy said John smiled. "I'll need a nap now" John said Randy smiled. "Sleep now baby. It's OK." Randy said. John smiled. "Thanks love." John said, he rested his head back and closed his eyes.

Randy looked over at his husband and smiled. He just wanted the next two days to go smoothly. He just thought he and John needed and deserved this alone time, he knew the next few months were going to be hectic with the new baby coming and everything. They needed this now more than ever.

**2 ½ HOURS LATER**

Randy pulled up at the Carpe Diem Guesthouse and Spa INN. He woke John up and they got out of the car. They grabbed their things and headed inside. Randy checked them in and they went to their suite. They were in The Thoreau Cottage which was the largest and most luxurious room in their guesthouse.

The guesthouse was separate from the rest of the buildings and located adjacent to the Namasté Spa, the cottage featured a large bathroom with a double Jacuzzi and a comfortable sitting area in front of a fireplace that warms the room on those cool, Cape Cod nights. The lovely bay window looked out onto the Asian Garden and the sliding-glass door lead the to a private patio with mini-garden and fountain.

Randy tipped the bellboy and he went over to John who was overlooking the garden "This is amazing Ran, thank-you for this." John said Randy smiled. "It's OK, I wanted to make you smile." Randy said John smiled and hugged him. "You always make me smile." John said Randy smiled.

He was glad that John was OK with what he had organised for their trip. He thought this would be the perfect place for them to be with one another without the stress and drama of the outside world. This was their anniversary weekend. They deserved some private, romantic alone time.

**THAT NIGHT**

John and Randy both showered and dressed and headed out for their anniversary dinner, Randy had chosen the Chillingsworth Bistro as the location. They got into the car and headed to the Bistro. They got there and walked inside and were seated, it was so romantic, just amazing.

They looked over their menus and ordered for their three course meal. Randy ordered for his entrée the Shellfish Saffron Broth, for his main he ordered the Pistachio & Artichoke Crusted Rack of Lamb and for desert he ordered the mango ordered his meal next for the entrée he got the Ravioli of Lobster, for the main he got the Roasted Halibut and for desert he chose the Lemon and Lime Sorbet.

"This place is amazing." John said Randy smiled. He ordered them some champagne, John could have one glass. "To us, to many more years of happiness to come." Randy said, John smiled. "Perfect" he said, they clinked glasses and sipped.

"Should be do gifts now?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded, their entrees came and they ate them, then they did the gifts. John handed Randy his gift first. Randy smiled and opened it, he was shocked at what he saw, inside the box was a $8000 Men's 1911 BTR Automatic Chronograph Diamond watch on a White Leather band.

"I knew you needed a new watch so I searched far and wide for this one." John said Randy smiled and placed the watch on his wrist. "I love it baby thank-you. This is amazing." Randy said, John smiled. "You deserve it. You've put up with a lot from me." John said, "I love you," Randy said John smiled at him.

"Here, these are for you." Randy said handing John two gifts. John smiled and opened the first one, inside was a Tiffany & Co. Heart Lock Diary In Red Grain Leather.

"I thought you could use this to write down your thoughts so you never keep anything bottled up inside. When we can't see Sydney I want this to help you. I got myself one as well but in black so we can both do it. For our relationship. I think it would help." Randy said John smiled.

"Sounds amazing Ran, I love it. Thank-you. This is perfect. I've used up the one Bret and Chris got me for my birthday, but this is even more special. This is from you." John said. Randy smiled.

"Open the other one." Randy urged John smiled and nodded. He opened the gift and gasped inside was a Tiffany & Co. Tiffany LocksHeart lock pendant in 18k rose gold with round brilliant diamonds.

"I love it baby thank-you." John said as the tears came to his eyes, Randy smiled and got up. He crouched beside John and put the chain on his husband.

"It's amazing. You're amazing." John said. Randy smiled. He leaned up and kissed John deeply. "Let's finish up dinner and we can head back to the room." Randy said John smiled. They finished up their dinner and headed back to the INN.

They got there and went back to their room. They walked in and John pulled his jacket off and hung it up. Randy smiled and walked up behind him holding him, he kissed his neck suckling on it.

"You're amazingly beautiful." He said, John chuckled. He turned around in Randy's arms and looked up into the amazing eyes he fell in love with.

"Make love to me hubby." John said, Randy smiled and pressed his lips to John's in a passionate kiss, he led them over to the bed and pushed John down, wanting to prove to his husband just how much he loved him.

Randy looked at John before claiming those soft, full lips in an intense, needy, breath stealing kiss. His tongue licked at them for a moment, tasting him, savouring the sweetness of him before John opened his mouth for him, their tongues tangling together, rubbing sinuously against one another.

Hands made short work of clothes. Randy's jeans fell to the room floor, only to be kicked aside uncaringly. John's t-shirt was ripped from his body, the torn shards of it dropped at their feet, his tight jeans fell next, also kicked aside. Their hands now free to roam over their lover's naked skin hungrily.

Randy lying on top of John, John's thighs spread wide and wrapped around Randy's waist. Their mouths finally broke apart as they gasped for breath. "Need you, Randy. Need you now." John panted out. "Soon, Johnny…soon." Randy replied with a breathless chuckle.

One hand slid down his lover's sleek side, down to cup his tight ass in his strong hand, lift him up against him before slipping his finger between the tight cheeks and stroking over his entrance. With a groan he slid his finger into John, feeling his tight heat surrounding the single digit, and he knew that soon, soon that hot, tight passage would be wrapped around his cock.

Breathy moans and sighs of pleasure tore their way out of John's throat as Randy began thrusting his finger in and out of him, crooked to brush against that spot deep inside him that needed it the most. His own hands stroked over his lover anywhere they could reach, feeling his strong, powerful body before blindly reaching to the floor at their sides for Randy's bag.

A triumphant cry sounded loudly as he found what he had been searching for, a bottle of baby oil, and he poured a generous amount into his hand before tossing the bottle aside.

Reaching between their tightly pressed bodies he wrapped his hand around Randy's cock, stroking him in rhythm with the two fingers Randy was now sliding in and out of him. Shuddering, Randy lifted up over John, staring down into his passion clouded blue eyes as he gauged his readiness, but ready or not, he couldn't wait any longer as John's hand guided Randy's cock to his entrance.

Their mouths fused together once again as Randy slowly slid forward, thrusting home in one sure movement, their arms wrapped around one another, holding tight, clinging to each other as their hips moved together in a dance as old as time, ever faster and faster they moved, all the while swallowing each other's moans of pleasure.

Randy pulled one hand free to slid it between their bodies, wrapping around John's cock as they moved even faster, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Feeling his own body tightening, his hips became erratic in their movements. Breaking their lips apart, he lifted his head to look down at John, his body arching and undulating against him, straining as he surged closer to his own release.

"Now, Johnny…come for me, baby. Wanna see you, feel you. Fuck." He managed to grunt out before his body began to spiral out of his control, orgasm rushing over him, even as he felt the wet stickiness of his lovers seed hit his stomach, his passage clenching around him.

The strength seemed to leave his body as he sagged down over John, both men still holding each other tightly as they fought to regain their breath.

Finally managing to do so after several long moments, he murmured against John's neck. "God I love you." John smiled. "Love you too now sleep." John whispered as he drifted off into dream land.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Randy woke up and rolled over wanting to grab onto John but frowned when his husband wasn't beside him. He looked around and smiled seeing John in his boxers with Randy's dress shirt on, standing by the open doors leading to their garden.

He smiled and climbed out of bed, he pulled on some sweats and walked over to John wrapping his arms around him from behind.

He kissed John's neck softly. "Morning Doll." He said, John smiled and held Randy's hands in his own. "Morning." He said. "You feeling OK?" Randy asked. "Fine, no morning sickness which is good." John said Randy smiled.

"So what do you want to do today?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "How about we get some breakfast and then head down to the beach? Maybe have a nice walk with one another." John said, Randy smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Shower time?" he asked, John smiled.

"Shower time." John said. He took Randy's hand and dragged him into the bathroom they showered with one another and held one another and got out and dressed. Once they were dressed they headed downstairs for breakfast. They sat down and grabbed some food.

"So have you called your dad's yet? To check in on Kenna?" Randy asked, John smiled.

"Nope. You're right. She's fine with them and I don't get a lot of chances to get away with you, alone for a few days so I decided to enjoy it. It's only going to get worse when the baby comes, we won't have a lot of time to be with one another period. So I think this is the best thing that we could have done for our anniversary." John said Randy smiled.

"You do know your dads are planning an anniversary party for us right?" Randy asked, John frowned. "What?" he asked. "Yeah they're planning it for when we get back, it'll be at their place, the whole WWE is coming baby." Randy said John shook his head.

"I can't believe them…..Seriously we don't need a party and we don't need gifts." John said. "I know that but these are your parent's we're talking about they do their own thing." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "We need to start thinking about Kenna's birthday as well, she's turning three soon." John said Randy smiled.

"Any ideas of what you wanna do?" Randy asked. "Maybe a nice party at dad's. We can get like a petting farm in and stuff? I want it to be big." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He said, John smiled and nodded.

They finished breakfast and headed out, down to the beach for a nice stroll. They held hands as they walked down the beach, it was a little chilly so Randy wrapped John in his arms. "When do we go home?" John asked sighing in content. "Tomorrow morning, we head home, pack and then back on the road to Chicago for RAW." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"Back to the grind huh?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you need to see Dr. Rios." He said. "Mmmm, I know." John said, John would be seeing the doctor about his pregnancy, just to make sure everything was going OK.

"I need to tell Adam." John said, Randy smiled. "Yes you do. He needs to know. Maybe this will help him heal from what happened? He can help you with the nursery and shopping, if it will help I don't mind not being included." Randy said John smiled and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and held him close.

"You're an amazing man Mr. Orton." John said Randy smiled. "Thanks baby, it's always nice to hear" he said John smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"Let's go back to the INN. Get some rest. Maybe we could go out dancing tonight?" Randy asked, "I'm pregnant Ran, I don't think dancing is the right thing to be doing right now." John said, Randy smiled. "Movie then?" Randy asked John smiled.

"A movie sounds nice. I like the sound of that." John said Randy smiled. He was glad John was starting to relax about things.

He knew the next few months were going to be hectic for them all that was why he decided on this trip, he knew it was the last chance he and John would get to have some alone time.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	15. Birthday And Spreading The News

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Birfday?" McKenna asked as John bathed her. John smiled. "Yep you're three today baby." John said. "Fwee?" she asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah three" John said holding up three fingers. "You will get presents, food, cake, and there's going to be a petting farm there" John said. McKenna giggled. John finished bathing her and he got her out of the bath. He dried her off and dressed her in her Red Tiered-Ruffle Tulle Skirt, her White Ribbed lace tank, her Red Bolero Cardigan and her red and white Birkenstock style sandals with a diamante heart emblem on front. He brushed her hair and put it up nicely. Once she was done they headed downstairs.

Randy was down there sitting in the lounge. Kenna ran over to him and sat in his lap, John joined them. "Pwesents?" Kenna asked, John and Randy smiled and nodded. John sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Here you go baby, gift number one." John said. She teared it open and saw the Sterling Girl's Locket with Pink Border, inside was a picture of McKenna with Randy and John. McKenna smiled. "Pwetty" she said, John smiled and placed it around her neck. He then handed her the next gift, she teared it open and inside was a Purple LeapFrog Leapster Explorer Value Bundle, it came with a Leapster game console, a carry bag and three learning games. "OK your last present is outside" John said, McKenna smiled and nodded.

They all walked outside and McKenna squealed with what she saw, sitting there was a Bright Pink Kidz Motorz 12 volt Chevrolet Camaro Ride On. She jumped in and started riding away. John smiled at her as she played, she looked so adorable, like she was having such a great time. "She loves it baby" Randy said John laughed and nodded. "Yeah she does, I'm gonna go wrap up this food and we can head over to dad's." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. John walked into the kitchen and started wrapping up the food, he had quiches, crab cakes, sausage rolls, pigs in the blanket, fairy bread, mini pizza's, brownies, muffins and cookies.

They also had the cake. The cake was a Pink Bow Cake, it was a light vanilla sponge cake layered with a silky vanilla cream and raspberries. The cake was frosted with vanilla buttercream and is entirely wrapped and decorated in white chocolate. Once he had wrapped everything up Randy and McKenna came back in and they headed off.

John strapped McKenna into the car and put the food in the back. He smiled and got in, Randy did the same and they headed off to Hunter and Shawn's. They got there and headed inside. McKenna ran into Hunter's arms and hugged him, John walked into the kitchen and put the food out. "Hey Jay" Adam said, John smiled.

"Hey Addy, how are you?" John asked. "Good, just trying to move on I guess, I don't know." Adam said John nodded. Adam was still dealing with losing the baby and John still hadn't told him about the baby he was expecting.

Once the food was done and everyone had arrived they all went outside and started with the party. Food was served and the kids were playing with the animals, it was a fun time to be had by all. "John, can I have a word?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled. "What's up Wade?" John asked. "I know about the baby." He said, John sighed.

"Randy tell you?" John asked Wade nodded, "I just think you should tell Adam soon. You're starting to show and I think it would hurt him more if he found out from someone else." Wade said John nodded. "I understand, I'll tell him today I promise." John said, Wade smiled. "Thanks….Congrats by the way, I know how badly Randy's been wanting this." Wade said John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks" John said Wade smiled and nodded, John sat there watching Adam, he was worried about his best friend. He just hoped Adam would be OK with him having another baby. "You OK?" Randy asked coming over and sitting beside him. John nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I have to tell Adam about the baby today, I guess I am worried about how he's going to feel or react to the news. I don't want him to hate me." John said Randy sighed.

"Well he knows about your dad's having another baby so I don't see why he would be peeved at you." Randy said John sighed. "He's my best friend Randy that's the difference. I just want him to be happy, I want him to be there with me throughout the whole thing. I know you won't be able to be there. The whole time, I think I want to stay home a lot more this pregnancy." John said.

Randy frowned. "Why?" he asked, "I just do. I think when I hit seven months I am gonna stay home full time with Kenna. I just don't want to be caught like I was with her birth, being on a plane and everything. " John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan baby." Randy said. "Present time guys" Shawn said poking his head in, John and Randy got up and they headed into the lounge.

The presents were just from close friends and family. They sat down. Ted and Cody handed Kenna their gift first. She smiled and opened it, Kat helping her. Inside was a FurReal Friends GoGo My Walkin' Pup. John smiled. "We knew she wanted a pup but we also knew we couldn't get her an actual dog so this is the best thing." Cody said John and Randy smiled.

"What's her name baby?" John asked. "Dunno" she said John smiled. Shari and Dwayne went next, McKenna opened the gift and smiled inside was a White Wood Ballerina Jewelry Music Box. Kenna smiled and hugged her aunt and uncle. Becky went next, McKenna smiled and opened it, inside was a Personalized Princess CD and Book Gift Set.

McKenna hugged and thanked her. Nate went next, McKenna opened her gift and inside was a Toy Tea Time Set it was a 29-pc. wooden set which came complete with all the essentials for a tea party. The 12-pc. tea service is complemented by the 16 shaped pieces of sweet treats on a 2 tiered stand. "Daddy will have to put it together baby." John said McKenna smiled and nodded.

Adam and Wade went next, McKenna with the help of Randy and John opened it, it was a Super Art Table. "We know how much she likes to colour." Wade said, John smiled as McKenna hugged her aunt, uncle, and cousins. Bob and Elaine went next, McKenna opened the gift and it was a Lifestyle Legacy Kitchen in Pink. Another thing John and Randy would have to put together.

Lastly Shawn and Hunter went, McKenna opened it and smiled, inside was a Majestic Mansion Dollhouse which came with all the furniture. John looked at Randy. "You're gonna be busy tonight." John said Randy laughed and nodded. "So what did you two get her?" Hunter asked.

"The locket she's wearing, a Leapfrog Leapster thing and we got her a ride on Pink Camaro." John said Hunter smiled. Everyone watched Kenna play for a while before they left to play outside John cleaned up the paper and everything. "I got you some food." Randy said handing John a plate he knew John hadn't eaten all day. John smiled.

"Thanks baby, do you know where Adam is?" John asked. "Putting Stuart down for his nap" Randy said John smiled. "I'm gonna go tell him about the baby then." John said Randy nodded and kissed him softly. "Good luck." He said John smiled and nodded.

He got up and walked into the spare room where Adam was. "Hey Jay, Stuart's just gone down." Adam said. "Cool, can I talk to you?" John asked, Adam nodded and they went down into Hunter's den for some privacy. They sat on the leather couch together eating the food Randy gave John.

"What's going on John?" Adam asked. "I know you've been through a lot lately and I am so sorry you've had to go through this, I love you like a brother, I just hope what I am about to tell you won't hurt our friendship." John said, Adam smiled.

"What's going on?" Adam asked. "About 3 months ago, (John was now four months along) I went to the doctor with dad, when he found out about the baby." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah what's this got to do with you?" he asked. "At the same appointment I found out I was pregnant as well." John said, Adam couldn't believe this, this was insane. "Oh" he said. "I'm sorry Adam, I know this isn't easy on you." Adam smiled.

"I'm happy for you Jay, you deserve this, I will be here for you all the way." Adam said John smiled. "Thank-you, I want you to be here with me through the whole thing if you want to be," John said, Adam smiled. "I do….I will always be here for you John. I love you." Adam said John smiled.

He leaned over and hugged him tight, he was so glad Adam was OK with the baby and everything, he was glad that Adam was going to be there for him through the whole thing. It made things so much easier on him with Randy going to be working a lot more.

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he looked at himself sideways in the mirror of his and Randy's hotel suite. He was getting bigger and he didn't like it. He didn't like this part of pregnancy, the getting fat part he hated it and he wished he didn't have to go through it. "Dada?" McKenna asked from her spot on the floor where she was playing with the fake puppy she got for her birthday, John smiled and pulled his shirt down. "Hey baby. Let's get you dressed for the day, daddy will be back with breakfast soon." John said. Randy had an early media appearance at a radio station so he was bringing them back breakfast. John got McKenna dressed for the day in her Little Lass Dot Top & Shorts Set and her Tropical Flower Flip Flops.

He brushed her hair back and put it up. It was getting so long. He loved it though. "Pway wiv me?" she asked, John smiled and nodded and sat down with her and they played tea parties together. "Hey I'm back!" Randy called through the suite as he got home, Kenna jumped up and ran to her dad hugging her, John struggled to get to his feet, once he was up he walked over to him and hugged and kissed him. Randy set the food out and they ate. "So baby, what time is this thing with doctor Chris?" Randy asked.

"At one why?" John asked. "I am working with your dad today on the match." Randy said John sighed. "OK, I'll just get Adam to come with me, it'll be fine I promise." John said, Randy smiled. "Are you sure?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am positive." John said Randy smiled.

They finished breakfast and chilled out in front of the TV for a while before they headed to the arena they got there and went to the locker room. McKenna played with her toys while John read a magazine and Randy went to the gym. There was a knock on the door and Shawn walked in. "Hey I am here to watch Kenna, while you go see the doc." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. He kissed his daughter and his dad and got up. John walked out into the hall, he walked around and found Adam.

"Addy can I ask you for a favour?" John asked, Adam smiled. "Sure Jay anything" he said, John smiled. "Can you come with me to see the doc? Randy's working and I don't wanna go alone" John said, Adam smiled. "Of course John." he said John smiled and nodded. Glad Adam was going to be there with him.

They left the catering and headed to the trainer's room. They walked in and saw Dr. Chris. John hoped up onto the table and the doctor had a look at the baby. "Everything is looking good John. It really is." The doctor said. John smiled glad that the baby was doing OK. "Your baby is about 3 ounces and 6.3 inches" he said John smiled. "Can you tell the sex?" John asked, the doctor had a look and smiled. "You want to know?" he asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah definitely." John said. "OK then, you're having a boy. Congrats." He said, John smiled he was so glad he and Randy would be getting the son they always wanted. "Thanks doc." John said Adam smiled. "A boy Johnny, how cool is that?" he asked, John smiled. "It's amazing. I can't wait." John said he wiped off the gel from his stomach and pulled his shirt on.

They left the trainer's room and John headed back to his locker room that he shared with Randy. He saw Shawn and he smiled. "So?" Shawn asked. "Everything is good, we're having a boy." John said Shawn smiled and hugged him, he was happy. He had found out a month ago he would be having a girl so it was nice that John was having a boy. "The match will be on soon." Shawn said John smiled.

"Yeah I am gonna take Kenna down to get some food." John said, Shawn nodded John took McKenna's hand and headed down to the catering area. "Hey John congrats on the boy" someone said. John smiled and nodded. "A boy huh?" someone else asked, John sighed, he couldn't believe this.

EVERYONE knew about him and Randy expecting a boy and it annoyed him that Adam would tell everyone. This was his and Randy's child. He knew Adam meant well but it was still annoying to him. He grabbed some food for himself and McKenna and headed back to the locker room just in time to watch his dad and his husband battle it out for the WWE Championship.

**Randy Orton VS. Triple H **

**WWE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH**

HHH tackles Orton down and punches away. Back up and HHH knocks Orton down. He beats him into a corner and beats him down. He's stomping away at him in the corner. While the ref argues with HHH, Orton out of nowhere nails HHH with an RKO. Orton goes to punt HHH but HHH moves and nails Orton with the pedigree. Out on the floor, Orton slams HHH into the announce table. He rolls back in the ring. HHH rolls back in and tackles Orton down and punches away. Orton rolls to the outside to get away. HHH follows him out and Orton kicks him in the stomach. HHH grabs Orton and slams his head into the ring-post. Orton rolls back in the ring.

HHH comes in and Orton yells on his knees for HHH to wait. HHH doesn't and attacks Orton, dropping knees on his head. HHH with a neck-breaker. On the outside, Orton throws HHH into the ring steps. Back in the ring and Orton is putting the boots to HHH. Orton drops a big knee onto HHH's head. He goes for the pin and HHH kicks out. HHH with his running high knee to Orton's face. HHH goes for the pedigree but Orton pulls HHH's legs out from under him and slingshots him into the corner. Orton runs into the ropes and into a clothesline from HHH. HHH goes for the pinfall but only gets 2.

HHH with a big spinebuster and he does his pose for the crowd. He waits for Orton to get up and kicks him in the stomach. He goes for the pedigree, Orton counters and tries an RKO but HHH counters that and catches him with a backbreaker. HHH goes to the top rope but as he comes down Orton hits him with a dropkick. Both men are down as the replay shows. Orton is up and looks at the crowd and with just a look the entire crowd boo's. He backs into a corner and is waiting for HHH to get up, he goes for the punt but HHH catches his leg.

He stands up, still holding Orton's leg and flips him over the top rope and to the floor. HHH slams Orton's face into the announce table. HHH grabs a monitor but the ref warns him he'll lose the title if disqualified. HHH raises it over his head and the crowd roars, he puts it down and kicks Orton in the face. HHH and Orton are both standing on the announce table. HHH tries a pedigree but Orton back-drops him onto the other announce table. It doesn't break. Orton does his DDT only HHH was hanging off the announce table and his head crashes into the floor instead of the ring mat.

Orton rolls back into the ring and the ref is counting HHH out. The ref gets to 9 and HHH rolls back in the ring. Orton looks shocked. He stomps away at HHH uncontrollably for quite a while. Orton punches HHH and we have a ref bump. Orton then throws HHH into the ref on purpose for a second ref bump and the ref is out. Orton nails an RKO and the ref and HHH are out as Orton rolls to the floor. He goes under the ring and pulls out a sledgehammer. He rolls into the ring and HHH with an Orton-like punt that KOs Orton and leaves the sledgehammer laying next to him.

HHH grabs the sledgehammer and nails Orton in the face with it. The ref is still down so he didn't see it. HHH gets rid of the sledgehammer and is punching Orton. The ref is back up and trying to stop HHH from punching Orton in berzerker mode. Finally he stands up and picks up an unconscious Orton and hits him with a pedigree. He pins him and gets the three count to retain the title.

**Winner and STILL WWE champion: Triple H**

John smiled, he was glad his dad won, but was a little upset for his husband. He saw Kenna and smiled, she was fast asleep. The door opened and Randy walked in, John smiled and went over to him. "You were great out there" John said, Randy smiled. "Thanks baby, how was the appointment?" Randy asked as he sat down towelling himself off.

"Good, everything is fine, I found out the sex." John said Randy smiled. "And?" he asked. "A boy, we're having a boy." John said Randy smiled and kissed John he was so happy. "That's amazing Johnny, it really is. I can't believe it." Randy said John smiled. "How was Adam with it all?" Randy asked.

"OK, but he kinda annoyed me, he told everyone about the appointment, about the sex. I was dreading you finding out from someone else." John said Randy sighed. "Just drop it Johnny, let him do what he needs to do, if being involved in this pregnancy helps him out a lot then you don't need to worry about a thing." Randy said John smiled and nodded. Randy made a lot of sense, it was a good idea to let Adam be involved, he hoped it would help Adam to heal he really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	16. Trying To Be Alone

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

"OK Pebbles, let's get you dressed and then we can go see daddy" John said, it was late at night, they were in Rhode Island for Backlash and Randy, Ted and Cody were facing off against Hunter, Dave and Shane McMahon for the WWE Championship. John was five months pregnant and actually enjoying it.

He pulled out McKenna's clothes and dressed her for the evening. He dressed her in her Purple Graphic French Terry Capris, her White Ruched-Shoulder Tee, her Purple Flower-Applique Graphic Hoodie, her White Ankle Socks and her Puple and White floral designed suede Velcro sneakers. He brushed her hair and handed her, her Sippy cup of milk.

"OK let's go see daddy" John said, they got down to the lobby and they got in the car and the driver drove them to the arena. They got there and John carried McKenna into Randy's locker room. He was in there pacing getting ready for his match. Randy smiled and hugged his daughter and kissed his husband. John leaned up.

"Try not to get too hurt, I have plans for you tonight." John said Randy smirked and kissed John deeply, getting his adrenaline going. Ted and Cody walked in. "Let's do this." They said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Good luck baby and come back champ." John said. "Good wuck!" McKenna said, Randy smiled and kissed her and left for the match.

John sat down and put the monitor on he wanted to watch but he wasn't sure if he should let McKenna watch. "Lay down and rest baby girl." John said, McKenna smiled. John turned his attention to the TV.

It was hard watching his husband and his dad go at it against one another, he was stuck in between who he should root for but in his mind, he really wanted Randy to win, he wanted to be able to say he got fucked by the champ. He looked down at his daughter and saw she was sleeping, he was glad he didn't like her watching Randy and Hunter facing one another she didn't really understand it.

**WWE CHAMPIONSHIP**

**HHH, Batista & Shane McMahon vs. Randy Orton & Legacy.**

Lillian Garcia introduces the match and explains the rules of how the title can change hands tonight. Shane McMahon's music hits and out he comes. Batista's music hits and he's out second.

Triple H's music hits and out comes "The Game". Randy Orton's music hits and out he comes with Legacy. All six men brawl and HHH takes Orton to the outside.

He beats Orton up the ramp and into the back. HHH comes back out and it's just Legacy now, with Triple H, Batista and Shane McMahon on the opposite side of the ring.

Batista and DiBiase start the match. Batista throwing DiBiase around like a ragdoll. Shane in with some elbows. He quickly tags out and in comes HHH.

HHH throws DiBiase around for a while and still no signs of Randy Orton. HHH tags Shane back in. Out from nowhere, Orton comes back and slams Batista into the ring post. He tags back in and is stomping away at Batista in the ring.

Orton tags in Cody Rhodes and he stomps away at Batista. He ties the ref up and DiBiase and Orton double-team Batista in the corner. Batista is thrown to the floor and Orton is kicking Batista on the floor.

DiBiase is now pounding away on Batista and he rolls him back in the ring. Rhodes tags in DiBiase. DiBiase hits Batista and quickly tags in Orton.

Orton with the same DDT across the ropes. He nails Batista with it and goes for the pin, but only gets two. Batista almost makes his comeback, but DiBiase drop toe-holds Batista down and controls him on the ground.

Orton tagged back in and he quickly stops Batista from tagging out. Orton dropping knees on Batista's face. Batista with a big flying tackle on Orton. Orton tags in Rhodes.

Batista makes the hot-tag to Shane. Shane boxing and dancing away as he clears house. Neckbreaker on DiBiase and a two-count for Shane. Shane tosses DiBiase to the floor.

Rhodes tags in. Shane knocks him down and goes to the top rope. Shane comes crashing down with the flying elbow drop. Shane goes for the pin but DiBiase pulls him off from the outside. Orton throws Shane over the steps on the floor. Orton tags in and suplexes Shane back into the ring.

Triple H finally tags in and the crowd explodes. He is beating on Orton relentlessly in the corner. Big sidewalk slam by HHH. He goes for the pin but DiBiase breaks it up. Batista knocks DiBiase onto the floor. Shane and Rhodes are fighting on the floor. Rhodes breaks free, runs into the ring and DDT's Triple H.

Shane McMahon knocks Rhodes over the barricade and into the front row. Shane comes after him, but Rhodes hits him with a chair. Back in the ring, Orton misses a RKO. HHH reverses it into a pedigree but he sees Batista with a chair.

He stops and argues with Batista and Orton nails the RKO from out of nowhere for a two-count. The bell rings but the announcers and ref say it was only a two-count. Orton punts HHH and pins him for the three. The bell rings correctly this time and we have our winner.

**Winner and NEW WWE champion: Randy Orton**

After the match, Triple H is "knocked out". They put a neck brace on Triple H and a bunch of medics are kneeling around him. They put him on a stretcher. Replays of the punt airs as HHH is strapped down to the stretcher.

"Are you mad at me?" Randy asked John as he was clearing up his things in his locker room, John shook his head. "No baby I'm not mad I know dad wanted a reason to be out a while and this works" John said Randy smiled, he walked over to the couch and sat beside John.

He leaned in and kissed John deeply. John moaned into the kiss enjoying the attention he was getting, they were interrupted by John's cell ringing. "Sorry baby" John said Randy smiled "It's cool," he said, John answered the phone.

**"Hey Addy….No I am fine I promise….No we're just leaving now and heading back to the hotel….No I don't need any food or drink or anything I am fine and Randy's here if I did….No you don't have to come over and make sure I am OK…..Seriously Adam it's fine…..OK then if you think it's necessary….Alright see you there."** John said ending the call. Randy looked at him.

"Raincheck?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yes, sorry baby." John said. "It's fine, I think I might go grab that drink with Ted and Codes and celebrate with them on the win." Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

"OK, let's go then." John said Randy smiled and nodded. Randy picked up a sleeping McKenna and they headed back to the hotel. They got there and they put McKenna to bed and Randy changed and headed out for the night just as Adam arrived. "Where are you going?" he asked Randy.

"Get a drink." He said. "Well don't get too drunk, John doesn't need to be looking after you." He snapped, Randy nodded and left.

Adam walked into the room and saw John tidying up. "John! I'll do that you just rest." He said, John sighed and nodded he was tired. He stripped down and climbed into bed.

Adam cleaned up the mess and he sat down beside John rubbing his belly and smiling. "Thanks for being here Addy….It means a lot." John said Adam smiled, he was happy to be there to help John out he really was, it gave him a sense of peace.

He loved being involved with the pregnancy it was like he was a third father, it was just nice to be involved.

John smiled as he got his daughter out of the bath, she was being so cute today. He dried her off and dressed her in her Bow Smocked Polka Dot Tank, Bow Pocket Jean Skort, Strappy Sandals, he then did her hair and put her Ice Cream Cone Bow Hair Clips in. McKenna smiled and ran off and grabbed her Ice Cream Cone Purse and she was ready. "OK are we ready?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yep, let's go." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. They grabbed their things and headed to the arena, they were a little early but that was what Randy and John wanted, they wanted to try and get some alone time together.

They got there and walked inside. "I'll meet you in the locker room." John said, he had to take McKenna over to his dad's so they could watch her while he and Randy had some time alone. He got to their locker room and walked in. "Hey guys." John said. "Hey kid, you want us to look after her while you and Randy have some alone time." Hunter asked. John smiled and nodded. "Of course, if that OK with you guys." John said. "Of course." Hunter said John smiled and kissed his daughter and went to his locker room. He walked in and tackled Randy kissing him. Randy took control of the kiss and pushed John down onto the couch and he covered John's body with his own. John spread his legs and wrapped them around Randy's body.

"God I want you so much." John said, Randy smiled. "Me too baby. I have missed you so much." Randy said John smiled and leaned up and kissed him deeply he had missed Randy so much, they had been so busy they hadn't been with each other in what felt like months but had only been a few months. "Hurry up Ran….Fuck me." John said, he wanted Randy in him already. Randy sat back and started pulling off John's clothes, they were nearly both naked when the door burst open and Adam walked in. "Shit Adam!" John exclaimed, he and Randy jumped apart and got dressed again, Adam sighed, he couldn't believe what he had just walked in on. "Sorry Jay, I just wanted to speak with you, you don't have time for this, Randy has a show to do." Adam said before leaving John sighed. Randy looked at him, "Another raincheck?" he asked, John smiled and nodded.

**THAT NIGHT**

John and Randy were finally able to be alone together, they both needed to be alone, but they couldn't risk doing it in their locker room. ..."How are we going to do this?" Randy asked "Just tell em the truth, Dads, get out we gotta fuck!" John said with a coy wink. "Well, I do think we could be a little more subtle than that." Randy said with a laugh, John smiled at his husband and they walked into Hunter's and Shawn's locker room. "Guys can we borrow your locker room?" John asked, they looked at them frowning. "We need some alone time, to be with one another somewhere no one will think to look." John said, Hunter and Shawn smiled. "Sure, we'll see you back at the hotel." Hunter said, leaving with his husband, daughter and granddaughter. As they were leaving they ran into Adam. "Hey guys have you seen John?" Adam asked. "Yeah, Randy took him out to the movies for the night" Shawn said. "John should be resting not out at the movies...Randy is gonna get it..." Adam muttered walking away. Shawn looked at Hunter worriedly he had a feeling that something wasn't quite right with Adam.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy pulled John into the most passionate of kisses. Randy had John's shirt over John's head as quick as he could. When John was free of the shirt he reached for the hem of Randy's shirt and lifted it over his head. They kissed again, bare chests touching. John was finding it hard to think straight, it seemed all of the blood had left his brain and headed south. He could also feel how hard Randy was against his thigh. John ran his hands down Randy's back and dipped into the band of Randy's jeans. As he reached farther down he felt only skin. Randy wasn't wearing underwear! John moaned into the kiss and pulled Randy in tighter by his hands on Randy's ass.

At the feeling of John's hands on his ass, Randy ran his into John's hair and deepened the kiss. When John moaned Randy swore he could feel in go straight to his dick. He was so hard already, and they had waited so long. He hoped he could hold on without coming in his pants like a horny teenager. Randy broke the kiss and when John whined he did almost come in his pants. Fuck, but John was going to be the death of him. "Come here and lay down." He pulled John towards the couch. John crawled up the couch with his ass in the air. "If you keep doing shit like that, this is gonna be over way too soon."

John smirked, loving the affect he had on Randy. Randy made him feel sexy and powerful, he'd lay back and let Randy do whatever he wanted. As John laid on his back Randy started working on John's pants. He had John completely naked in no time. He stood back and looked at John. He was right... John looked like an angel against the dark sheets. His very own tempting angel. He pushed his own pants off and crawled over John. They both moaned as their hard cocks rubbed together. John automatically spread his legs as Randy laid down on him. He pulled one foot up and ran it over Randy's ass. Randy kissed him again and was running his hands all over John's body. He arched his back pushing into Randy's touch, trying to get closer, to feel more. "Randy, please... want to feel you. Want you inside me. Now." "I'll take care of you, going to make you feel so good. Going to make it worth all the time we've had to wait." He reached into his pocket for the lube he'd put here earlier. He raised up enough to open the tube and coat his fingers. As he started kissing John again, he reached down and ran his fingers over John's hole.

He was going to make sure John only felt pleasure. He pushed one finger in and slowly started working it in and out. John was so tight, so hot, and this was just his finger. Everything seemed heightened, so much stronger. John loved the feeling of Randy's fingers in him. Randy could make him come just from finger fucking him, not even touch his cock. John moaned as Randy kissed down his neck and sucked on a nipple. John was running his hands on every part of Randy he could reach.

"Randy... more please just..." John couldn't talk, couldn't even think. All he could do was feel, feel Randy's mouth on his skin, Randy's finger inside of him. Three of them now. "Fuck... Randy I need to come. Want you in me... please... Randy." Randy couldn't hold out any longer he was so hard it hurt. "OK, just hold on." Randy reached for the lube but John already had it and was pouring some into his hand. He reached down to coat Randy's dick. "Fuck, John!" Randy had to bite his lip to keep from coming in John's hand. "Guhh, stop now if you want me inside you."

John released Randy and laid back down. He spread his legs wider in a wanton invitation. Randy lowered himself over John kissing him. He broke the kiss and looked into John's eyes seeing the love in the soft blue depth. Randy held his cock and slowly started to push into John. He was still so tight, he was afraid of hurting John. When the head finally slipped past the tight ring, he and John both gasped at the sensation. He searched John's face, he didn't see any sign of pain, so he started pushing in. He pushed at a slow and steady pace until he was bottomed out inside John. He rested his forehead against John's and tried to slow his desire a little. What he wanted to do was to pound into John hard and fast, but he wouldn't do that. Not this time anyway. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm good. You can move now." John felt so full, and it felt amazing. Then Randy started moving and that felt even better. He wrapped his legs around Randy locking his ankles together. He started moving, meeting Randy's thrusts with his own.

Randy braced his arms on either side of John and buried his hands in his hair. He leaned down for a kiss, pushing his tongue in John's mouth, mimicking his dick in John's ass. He knew he wasn't going to last, and from the way John's cock was leaking pre come between them... neither was John. John broke the kiss as Randy gave hard push against his prostate. "Rand... God harder... want to feel... uhh... feel you for days." "Next time Fuck," Randy swore as John clenched around him. "Want to go slow, make love with you not... not just sex." He pulled his legs up under John's hips so he could sink deeper into John. He lowered his body tighter against John's adding more friction to John's cock. "Going to come... Come with me Johnny." John did. He clenched down on Randy's cock as he came, coating both of them. "Randy, love you."

He felt John tighten down almost painfully on his dick. Then he felt the hot, slick release against his skin... and the way John said his name. And that was all it took to push him over the edge. He buried his face in John's neck whispering John's name over and over. Randy slowly pulled out of John and laid beside him. John smiled and rested his head on Randy's chest while Randy wrapped his arm around John's body. They laid there before heading back to the hotel where Adam cornered Randy while John went up to the room. "Randy John shouldn't be out, he should be resting right now. Do you want the baby to die? John needs all the rest he can get..." Adam said in near tears. "I'm sorry Adam I promise not to do it again." Randy said. He didn't think Adam would be this upset over everything.

He knew then that something wasn't quite right with his husband's best friend. Something was seriously wrong. He needed to talk to John about it, maybe they could figure this out together.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	17. Wade Notices

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now 7 months pregnant. He was doing well with everything but the doctor had told him to stop picking up McKenna because he had been having back issues so he wasn't happy about that. He smiled as Randy carried their daughter out of the bathroom. He smiled and took McKenna and started dressing her for the night. John dressed her in her Black denim stirrup pants, her Jersey Tank, her Black and White trimmed cardigan, and her black suede boots. He brushed her hair and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready to head out?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. Randy helped him up and they headed out the door.

They went down to the car and got in and drove to the arena. They got there and walked inside. "I'm gonna take her to get some food while you get ready" John said Randy nodded and kissed Kenna and then John. "No picking her up." He warned John. John rolled his eyes but nodded. He held McKenna's hand and walked down to the catering area. He got her some fish sticks and some fries and they sat down while she ate her dinner. "Hey kid" Shawn said joining him with Kat. John smiled. "Hey dad, what's up?" John asked. "Nothing much. I am heading home tomorrow for good." Shawn said John smiled. "Want me to come with?" John asked. "Sure if you want to" Shawn said John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I do, I am sick of hotel rooms, I Miss my bed. Plus I need to get shopping on the nursery, I think I will have Adam help me." John said Shawn smiled. "Sounds good." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. "So how's dad doing?" John asked. "He's liking the administrators job a lot more than he thought he would." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded. "I thought he would." John laughed Shawn smiled. "Do you want me to watch Kenna while Randy's match is on? I know you don't like her watching stuff with Dave" Shawn said John smiled and nodded. "Sure dad, thanks" John said Shawn smiled. John sat and chatted with his dad and then went back to the locker room he kissed his husband good luck and focussed on his match against Dave.

**WWE Championship Match Randy Orton VS. Batista. **

Orton's music plays and the champion is out first in this match again. Batista's music hits and out comes "The Animal." The bell sounds to start this WWE title match and Orton immediately escapes through the bottom rope and to the floor, avoiding Batista. Orton slowly makes his way back into the ring and the two tie-up.

Batista gets Orton in a side head-lock. Orton pushes Batista off but Batista knocks Orton down with a big shoulder-block. Orton slides out to the floor to recover. "Ba-ti-sta" chant from the crowd. Batista with a suplex to put Orton down. Batista throws Orton into the ropes and catches him with a punch.

Orton uses Batista's tights to yank him through the ropes and onto the floor while the referee wasn't looking. Batista attempts to climb back in the ring but Orton knocks him back to the floor with a big kick. Orton goes out to attack Batista on the floor. Orton whips Batista into the barricade hard. Orton tosses Batista back in the ring as we get a close-up of the Orton-stare. He climbs back in the ring and covers Batista but only gets two. Another close-up of an Orton-stare. Orton kicking Batista repeatedly now. Orton with a cover but again only gets two.

Orton trying to wear Batista down now with a chin-lock. Batista is trying to power out of the hold but Orton holds it on. Batista with some elbows to the body to break free. Orton catches Batista running in with a knee to the body. Orton pins Batista but again gets two. Orton kicking Batista repeatedly in the leg, trying to soften that limb up. Orton puts Batista back in a chin-lock to slow the pace down. Orton has Batista draped across the ropes and he DDT's him down to the mat.

Orton stalking Batista as he tries to get up. Orton backs up and as he runs in to punt Batista, Batista explodes at him and spears him down hard. We have a punching exchange now that Batista gets the better of. He whips Orton into a corner but Orton catches him with the big boot coming in.

Batista shakes it off and spears Orton into the corner. Batista with a huge powerslam on Orton and a pin, but he only gets two. Orton slides out of the ring and yells at the referee to count him out. The ref starts his count and Batista comes out after Orton. Batista is beating on Orton. Orton grabs onto the ring post and is clinched on and trying to hold on to get counted out. Batista gets him off and throws him back into the ring to break the count.

Orton again rolls out of the ring. Batista goes to bring him in but Orton drops him throat-first across the top rope. Orton rolls out to get a chair but Batista knocks it out of his hands as tries to come in the ring with it. Batista slams Orton down again and tries a pin but only gets two.

Batista sets Orton up for the Batista-bomb but Orton slides away and again rolls to the floor. Orton grabs the WWE title and is walking up the ramp. Batista is in pursuit of him and gets him back in the ring before the referee hit ten. Batista with a big spinebuster on Orton back in the ring. Batista again sets Orton up for the Batista-bomb but Orton again escapes.

Batista charges at Orton who moves and Batista hits his arm on the ring post. Orton is stalking Batista now, seemingly setting him up for the RKO. Orton goes for the RKO but Batista throws him off. Orton out of nowhere bitch-slaps the referee hard and the ref calls for the bell, disqualifying Orton. Ric Flair comes out of nowhere and attacks as the crowd goes nuts. Batista's music hits as Orton runs off.

**Winner by DQ: Batista **

**Still WWE Champion: Randy Orton. **

John smiled as he watched his husband win, he was so damn good. Randy walked into the locker room and John kissed him deeply, Randy smiled and pecked John a few more times. "Can you go get me some water baby?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled and walked out of the room heading towards catering.

He was walking when he felt someone grab his upper arm, he spun around and saw Dave. Dave pushed John against the wall and leaned in with a vicious look on his face. "What?" John asked, Dave smirked.

"Your husband is a fucking cheater, so I figured you'd pay for him and his two bitches causing me to lose. This time I am going to make sure you never recover" Dave snarled, John thought back to the last time Dave was like this, the time when he raped John and caused him to lose his and Randy's child. He wouldn't let this happen again.

He was a stronger man, a braver and more courageous man. He looked at Dave in the eyes. "Fuck you" he growled in his face, he raised his knee and kneed Dave in the nuts, Dave fell to his knees gasping for air. John then wacked him in the head making Dave fall on his back crying in pain. John smirked, he loved seeing Dave like this.

He straddled Dave's body and started raining down punches over and over, "How do you like it asshole? This is what you fucking deserve for threatening my family!" John screamed out, everyone in the back heard the ruckus and came forward. Shawn saw John so he ushered the kids and Adam away. Randy and Hunter came around the corner and saw John wailing away on Dave and they pulled him off.

"How does it feel to get your ass kicked by a seven month pregnant man! You're a pussy Dave!" John snapped at him, Randy looked at his husband as Hunter dragged Dave down to Vince's office. "What the hell happened?" Randy asked.

"He threatened me and our child. I snapped, I couldn't handle him doing this again Randy. I know I went crazy but he fucking deserved it." John said Randy smiled. "You did the right thing, I would have rathered you not, especially seeing as you're pregnant but you did what you thought was right to protect our family." Randy said he pressed his lips to John's in a sweet kiss. John smiled and kissed Randy back. "YOU'RE FIRRRRRED!" they heard coming from Vince's office and they smiled, knowing that Dave Batista was gone from their lives for good.

"Let's go baby, let's get Kenna and head home." Randy said John smiled and nodded. that was all he wanted, was to spend the night with the two people he loved most in the world.

His husband and his daughter.

**DAYS LATER**

"Are you sure you don't mind me going out with Adam and getting the baby stuff?" John asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah it's fine, I am gonna go chill with Wade and the kids with Kenna" Randy said John smiled and nodded. "OK sounds good." John said, Randy smiled. They got ready for the day and headed out the door, John was a little tired but he wanted to get this over and done with.

He knew he had to do the shopping for the baby but he was tired, he wished he could do it online, but he knew Adam was looking forward to spending the time out. Randy pulled up outside the Barrett's home and they walked inside. They stayed for a while before Adam and John headed out the door.

They went to the baby store and looked around for what John and Randy needed. They got the furniture first. John picked out a Sheffield Lifestyle Crib in Country Wheat Distressed, Sheffield Double Dresser in Country Wheat Distressed, Sheffield 5 Drawer Chest in Country Wheat Distressed, 2 Sheffield Nightstands in Country Wheat Distressed, Sheffield Double Dresser Hutch in Country Wheat Distressed, Historic Pie Safe Armoire in Country Wheat Distressed, Sheffield Changing Table with Drawer in Country Wheat Distressed and a Braxton Swivel Glider in white.

Once they picked out the furniture they looked and got all the other gear John needed and wanted for the baby.

He picked out a Kolcraft - Easy Reach Rocking Bassinet in White with a green trimming, Arm's Reach Sleigh Co-Sleeper, Chicco I-feel Rocker in grey and black, My Little Snugabunny Cradle 'n Swing, Fisher-Price Snugabunny Deluxe Rock 'n Play Sleeper, Carter's Monkey Rockstar Four Piece Crib Bedding Set which came with a blanket, pillow, diaper stacker and a crib dust ruffle.

He also got a Monkey Rockstar All Around Crib Bumper, Monkey Rockstar Lamp Base and Shade, Monkey Rockstar Diaper Stacker, Monkey Rockstar Musical Mobile, Monkey Rockstar Curtain, Monkey Rockstar Rug.

He then got a Britax B-Safe Infant Car Seat in a blue and black circle pattern, Fisher-Price Deluxe Musical Mobile Gym, Graco Pack 'n Play Napper Elite in a black and white check print, Peg Perego 2012 Tatamia High Chair in black.

A Black Peg Perego 2012 Switch Four Stroller, Summer Infant Cushy Cradler Newborn Bath, JJ Cole Technique Diaper Bag in black and white, Ritmo Advanced Sound System for You and Baby so John could listen to some music and so could the baby, he also got a Proud Body Basic Pregnancy Belly Cast Kit he thought it would be fun to do the cast with Adam, to have some fun.

He got a Tommee Tippee Closer to Nature Complete Starter Set which came with 1 microwave steam sterilizer, 1 bottle & nipple cleaner, 1 milk feeding bib, 1 insulated bottle pod, 1 travel bottle & food warmer set, 1 pacifier, 1 pacifier holder, 2 bottles with slow flow nipples, 2 bottles with slow flow nipples, 2 milk protection lid, and 2 formula dispensers.

He got a Johnson's First Touch Set which came with Johnson's Baby Shampoo, Johnson's Baby Lotion, Johnson's Head-to-Toe Baby Wash, Johnson's Baby Oil, Johnson's Baby Powder Pure Corn starch with Aloe and Vitamin E, Desitin creamy zinc oxide diaper rash ointment, Johnson's safety swabs, 1 duck bath toy and 1 bath caddy.

He got a Trend Lab Sweet Safari Blue Hooded Towel & Wash Cloth Bouquet Set, a First Years American Red Cross First Aid Kit which came with 1 emergency first aid guide, 60 adhesive bandages, 10 triple antibiotic ointment packets, 18 sterile gauze pads, 2 sterile roller bandages, 1 roll of adhesive tape, 1 pair of scissors, 1 pair of tweezers, 1 instant cold pack, 10 alcohol pads, 10 waterless hand sanitizers, 2 pairs of non-latex gloves, 1 small cloth blanket, 1 nasal aspirator and 1 infant toy rattle.

He also got a ThermoScan Thermometer, a LeapFrog My Pal Scout toy where John could download songs and music to the plush toy, Monkey Rockstar Boa Blanket and lastly he got a Plush Monkey Rockstar toy.

Once he had everything he headed to the checkout and paid for all the items, it came to a total of $7500. John used the credit card and the cashier said it would be delivered in a few days. "Ready to go home?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled he was so ready to get home and have a nap.

Adam drove them home to his place and John kissed his husband. "John why don't you lay down for a while?" Adam asked. "Nah, I'll wait until we go home." John said, Adam sighed.

"Nonsense, you can sleep here" Adam said John sighed and relented. He just went and laid back on the couch and fell into a deep nap. He was so tired and exhausted. He just wanted to rest for a while.

"How did the shopping trip go?" Randy asked Adam. "Good, everything went well I guess. We got everything that we need and everything" Adam said, Randy frowned at Adam's use of the word 'we' but he let it slide. As long as Adam wasn't bitching him out it would be OK.

"Where dada?" McKenna asked Randy. "He's napping in the lounge baby, your brother is wearing him out." Randy said. "Brover bad!" she said, she didn't like her daddies being hurt in any way.

"No, your brother is good and you're going to love him when he's born I promise you" Randy said, she frowned at Randy not truly believing him at all.

He didn't know what to do. McKenna had this bad idea of what having a baby brother was going to be about, he and John had tried talking with her about it but nothing seemed to be working, they just hoped that in two months' time when their son was born that McKenna would get over this attitude towards being an older sister.

**HOURS LATER**

John finally woke up from his nap because McKenna had been poking him but John didn't seem to mind, he needed to wake up, he was hungry and all he wanted to do was go home and have a nice bath and sit down and have dinner with his husband and daughter and then get into bed and cuddle up with his husband.

He held McKenna's hand and walked into the kitchen where Randy, Wade and Adam were, John walked over to Randy and sat in his lap. "Ready to go?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled, so they said their goodbye's and headed out to the car.

"Rand can I talk to you a sec?" Wade asked, Randy nodded and went into the office with Wade. "What's up?" Randy asked. "Why does John need Adam so much? I thought that is why John was with you, so YOU could take care of him. Bron is asking for momma all the time Randy. I don't know what to tell her? Can YOU take care of John for a while and let Adam come back to his family?" Wade asked and Randy frowned then smiled thinking, during the last year, Bron had started calling Adam momma, neither of the Barrett's seemed to mind, in fact they thought it was cute, so they just let her continue. He wondered if John would care if Kenna or the new baby called John momma. The thought made him laugh inwardly.

Randy turned serious and thought about what Wade had just said "Wade, We're NOT making Adam come to us, he's doing this on his own." Randy said, as he started thinking about the situation. "Seriously?" Wade asked Randy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, maybe you should talk with him." Randy said Wade nodded. Randy slapped him on the back and headed out to the car, he wanted to get home and spend some time with his husband. They got home and McKenna went and played for a while, Randy made John a bath and John settled in, Randy sat with him sitting on the toilet lid just watching John relax.

"You could join me you know." John said. "Not when Kenna is hanging around." Randy said, John smiled. "I love having her but sometimes I wish it was just us again. You know what I mean?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Yeah baby, I know what you mean." Randy said.

He missed the times when it was just him and John but he wouldn't trade in McKenna or the baby for anything in the world.

He loved the life he led. He loved his friends, his job, his family but most of all he loved his kids and his husband.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	18. Baby Helmsley

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**"John….I need you to come over….your dad's having the baby he told me to call you…please hurry"** Hunter said hanging up. "Shawn" he said Shawn looked up as he held his stomach. He walked over to the couch and sat down breathing heavily. "Baby I'm OK, I'm going to be OK" Shawn said Hunter nodded, he was still worried, it was scary seeing his husband this. A few minutes later the door came flying open and John, Randy and Kenna came running in. John went over to his dad. "Are you OK?" he asked Shawn nodded. "Fine…..I need to get to the hospital" Shawn said, John nodded. "You go babe, I'll get the kids sorted and we will be there soon" Randy said John nodded.

He and Hunter helped Shawn up and into the car, once settled onto the backseat, Hunter got in and drove them to the hospital where Shawn would be giving birth. "Fuck this hurts, this is worse than with John" Shawn groaned as he clutched the door handle in the backseat. "We're nearly there dad, everything Is going to be OK" John said looking at his dad. "It's too early John. I'm only eight and a half months" Shawn said John sighed. "I know daddy, but everything will be OK once we see the doc" John said trying to stay positive. They got to the hospital. Hunter parked the car and helped Shawn out. They walked into the ER and a nurse came over to them with a wheelchair.

"Let's get you up to maternity and settled into a room OK sweetie" she said to Shawn, Shawn nodded, he held John's and Hunter's hands as the nurse led them to the maternity ward. They got up there and the nurse took them to a room. "I'll need you to get sorted into this gown, I will call your doctor and then we will see how things are" she said handing Shawn the gown. Shawn nodded. Hunter helped him into the gown, once he was settled, Hunter helped him onto the bed, the door came open and a nurse walked in with Stephanie. "Hi Shawn, how are you?" she asked. "In pain, it's too early right doc?" he asked her. "No this is OK. We can deliver a healthy baby." Steph said Shawn smiled. "Good" Shawn said Steph smiled. "I'll give you a little bit of pain medication and we will see how you're progressing" she said. She turned to the nurse.

"Can we set up a foetal heart rate monitor and also blood pressure and heart rate for Shawn" she said the nurse nodded and got to work on the things Steph wanted.

She checked his blood pressure. "It's a little on the high side, so we need you to relax. Just take deep breaths and think about the positives" the nurse said Shawn smiled. "Thanks" Shawn said. "My name is Amy I am going to be with you the entire time." She said Shawn smiled. "Thank-you" Shawn told her as she hooked up the heart rate monitors for both Shawn and the baby. "Is the baby looking OK?" John asked. "Everything looks fine, the heart rate is a little high but that's because it's nearing time to be born, your dad's heart rate is fine as well. Now it's just a waiting game, Dr. McMahon will be in here in a moment to check your dad's dilation" she said John nodded. He held Shawn's hand again as a contraction came. Steph walked in.

"Shawn I just need to check your dilation" she said, John looked at Shawn. "I'll be outside" he said Shawn nodded. Steph checked Shawn over. "You're at three, I am going to get an ultrasound done as well just to be sure nothing is wrong before we progress further OK?" Shawn nodded, Steph left him alone. A few minutes later, John, Randy, Kat and McKenna walked in.

"Daddy!" Kat cried out, Shawn smiled. "Hey baby." he said "I'm fine babe" Shawn said stroking her long brown hair. "What did the doc say?" John asked. "I am at three, but she's bringing in a sonogram machine to check that everything with the baby is OK." Shawn said John nodded. "I'm sure everything is fine Shawn" Randy said, Shawn smiled. "I hope so" Shawn said. "It will be fine," John said. Shawn smiled.

Steph and Amy walked back in with the machine, they had a look at the baby. "Hmmm" Steph said Shawn looked at her worried. "What? Is everything OK?" Shawn asked. "Actually Shawn, the baby is in a breach position, meaning that if we go ahead with a natural child birth, something may go wrong" she said Shawn sighed.

"What should we do?" Hunter asked. "I want you to get out of bed, walk around just to see if we can get the baby to move, If the baby is still in breach when you're at five centimetres I will recommend a caesarean." She said Shawn nodded. This was what he feared the most that something would happen with the baby. Steph and Amy left and Hunter helped Shawn out of bed, "Come on let's walk around a bit" Shawn nodded.

He looked at his daughter. "Are you hungry baby?" Shawn asked. she nodded. "Come on Kat I'll take you and Kenna to the cafeteria." Randy said John smiled. He was so glad that Randy was taking control. John just wanted to stay with his dad. John and Hunter took Shawn for a walk around the hallway. They were both worried about Shawn and the baby.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Shawn was being wheeled down to a OR. The baby was still in breach so it came time for the caesarean. Shawn was scared, so was John. Shawn talked to John and Kat letting them know that everything was going to be OK. Kat was crying but John seemed to calm her down a bit. Hunter held Shawn's hand as they got him ready for the procedure. Steph walked in ready to do the operation. "You feeling OK Shawn?" Steph asked Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, it hurts, but I want the baby out" Shawn said Hunter smiled and kissed the back of Shawn's hand. "You're doing so great Shawnie….I'm so proud of you" Hunter said softly kissing Shawn's brow. "OK Shawn, we're going to have you turn on your side, so I can give you your anaesthesia OK?" Steph asked Shawn nodded. Hunter helped him roll onto his side and he felt a little prick.

He flinched, he had always hated needles. Once the anaesthesia was given to him Shawn was placed back onto his back. Steph smiled at Shawn, "you're doing great Shawn absolutely perfect." She said, as she washed Shawn's abdomen with an antibacterial solution and shaved a portion of his pubic hair. Shawn looked at Hunter and Hunter smiled down at him.

"OK are we ready?" Steph asked she wanted to make sure Shawn was ready for this. Shawn nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready" he said shakily Steph looked at Hunter. "Is he really OK?" he asked Hunter nodded. "He's nervous Steph and scared." Hunter said Steph nodded, Her first incision opened the abdomen. It was a vertical cut from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone.

"You're doing great Shawn," Hunter spoke taking Shawn's mind off of the procedure. Steph's second incision opened the uterus. It was a transverse incision. This was the favoured type because it healed well and made it possible for Shawn to attempt a natural delivery in the future. Shawn closed his eyes and Hunter bent down and stroked his head. "You OK?" he asked Shawn nodded.

"Scared" he said Hunter nodded. "I love you Shawnie, and soon, you will be daddy of a beautiful baby." Steph opened Shawn's uterus and ruptured the amniotic sac.

Steph smiled and reached in and pulled out the baby, she smiled. "One baby girl" she announced as they heard the baby start crying out.

Shawn and Hunter started crying it was always amazing. The umbilical cord was clamped and Hunter cut it, the nurses evaluated the baby making sure he was OK. "Is…is she OK?" Shawn asked. "She's fine Shawn" Steph said Shawn smiled Hunter was over with the baby just looking at her, she was the cutest thing in the world. Steph removed the placenta from Shawn and she stitched Shawn's uterus and abdomen closed. While this was happening. The baby girl was cleaned up and taken to the room where Shawn would soon be. Hunter went with his daughter, he was just so happy. He was a father for the third time, he couldn't believe it, this was his daughter, it was the most amazing thing in the world. 40 minutes later Shawn was wheeled in he was asleep and Hunter couldn't blame him, he knew he would be exhausted.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Shawn woke up with a groan. He looked around the room and smiled seeing the John, Randy, McKenna, Hunter and his daughter along with his newborn daughter. He couldn't believe it he was the father of a baby girl. "Hey daddy" John said he helped Shawn to sit, Hunter walked over with the baby girl and placed her in her daddy's arms. Shawn smiled down at her, he was so emotional. "She's amazing" he said in a quiet voice. Kat sat on the bed near her dad and brother. "What's his name daddy?" John asked smiling, he and Kat had formed a bond with their sister already they loved her so much. Shawn looked at Hunter and smiled.

"Gabrielle Shayna Helmsley" Shawn said. John smiled. "She's so cute" John gushed, Shawn smiled. "She's amazing baby. You're going to be a great big brother and a great big sister" Shawn said John and Kat nodded. He was happy he had his husband and his three children, he couldn't be happier.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	19. Orton Baby Arrival & Adam Snaps

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Are you feeling OK baby?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled at his husband. "Yeah, they're coming and going, not too painful just yet." John said, Randy smiled. "I can't believe he's going to be here soon." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Have you thought about the name?" John asked as he walked around the lower part of the house trying to get his water to break, he had been having contractions since late last night. "Not really, I think the name will come once we see him for the first time." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "Kenna will be awake soon, I need to do her breakfast" John said grasping at the kitchen counter as another much stronger contraction came.

"Relax John, I'll do her breakfast, it's Saturday so what does she eat on Saturday's?" Randy asked. "Fruit and yogurt." John said, Randy nodded and started making McKenna's fruit salad and yogurt. "DADA!" they heard, John went to go and get her but Randy stopped him. "Don't even think about it, you sit and chill out I'll handle her, it'll be OK John." Randy said John sighed and nodded he sat down and had some of the leftover fruit Randy had cut up. He looked over at the stairs when he saw Randy and McKenna come down them. John smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning baby girl." John said. "Hi" she said back John smiled, Randy strapped her into her booster seat and put her yogurt and fruit in front of her and she started eating away. "I'm gonna go for a walk out the back." John said Randy nodded.

John walked outside and he walked around the pool trying to calm himself down. He was stressed, nervous and scared about giving birth, he had decided to have a home birth and it was scary. Steph had told him not to call her until his water broke or the contractions were less than three minutes apart. John was tired he had been up since eleven last night and now it was seven thirty. He had napped for about an hour but that was it. John just wanted to sleep. Which was hard now that Kenna was up and he knew she would be her normal loud self. "Feeling OK?" Randy asked coming out to the yard. John nodded and smiled. "Fine, I just wish this would move along. I am so tired." John said, Randy nodded.

"Why don't you go lay down baby? Just try and sleep I will keep Kenna quiet. Well try to." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. Sleep right now sounded like a good idea. He kissed Randy and then headed into the house he kissed McKenna and then walked up to the bedroom, he laid down on the bed and relaxed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He woke up about 45 minutes later with stronger pain happening, he knew his water would break soon, well he hoped it would otherwise he would have to go to the hospital. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and washed his face. "God you look like shit Cena" he said to himself, he dried off his face and turned around. He walked back into the bedroom and felt a strong pain followed by a 'Whoosh' sound finally his water had broken.

"Randy!" John shouted downstairs, Randy came rushing in and saw the water on their carpet and knew it was time. "OK let's get you into the other room." Randy said, they had agreed that John shouldn't give birth on their bed, but on the spare bed, they had sheets down, towels and all the machines Steph would need. "Can you call my dad's and Adam?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "And Steph." John added he completely forgot about calling Steph. "Sure baby I'll do that now while you change" Randy said John nodded and changed into his gown. Randy called Hunter, Shawn, Steph and Adam and they would all be there soon. "John how are you doing?" Stephanie asked once she arrived.

"Fine." John said Stephanie looked at Randy and he just shrugged. "OK, we'll hook you up to a foetus monitor to check in on our little boy." Randy smiled John just closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach trying to calm the contractions down. "OK then, I will be back in a few minutes." Steph said, Randy smiled he followed her out. "Is he doing OK Randy?" Steph asked, Randy shrugged. "He's really tired, all he wants to do is sleep" Randy said. "Oh, OK." She said Randy nodded and he walked back into the room where John was. He sat on the bed, "You doin OK?" Randy asked. "Fine Randy." John said Randy sighed. "Can I get you anything?" Randy asked, "This kid outta me" Randy sighed. "Sorry that's all up to you baby, aren't you excited?" Randy asked. "Of course I am, can you make sure Kenna doesn't come in here?" John asked, Randy nodded and went to sort his daughter out.

Randy went and set Kenna up with one of her movies then he walked back into the room and saw John sitting up bent over clenching his teeth in pain. Randy walked over to him. "Squeeze my hands baby" Randy said John squeezed Randy's hands. "It hurts Randy." John cried. "I know baby I know, but we'll get through this." Randy said, the contraction ended and John flopped back onto the bed. Randy wiped the sweat from his brow. "You'll be OK baby." John sighed. "Can you get me some water?" John asked Randy nodded. He walked out and grabbed John some water and he took it into John. "Thanks" John said Randy nodded and smiled. "No worries, anything else I can get you?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No thanks." John said. Randy nodded. "Your dad's and Adam should be here in a minute, what do you want them to do?" Randy asked.

"Just be here for us, keep Kenna occupied." John said Randy nodded and smiled. All of a sudden John sat up. "Fuck!" he shouted out in pain, Randy sighed, the contractions were getting closer and closer together. "Breathe through it." Randy said rubbing John's back John groaned and breathed through the contractions. "This is worse than what it was with Kenna" John said, Randy nodded. "It's OK, Steph will be in soon to check on you." Randy said John dropped back onto the bed breathing heavily. Steph walked in, "Let's see how far along you are." She said she checked John's dilation. He was getting there. "I think our baby will be arriving soon very soon." Steph said. John groaned. "I want him out now!" John barked, Randy frowned. "Calm down John." He said, John looked at him. "Fuck you, this is all your fault in the first place." John snapped. Randy sighed. He knew it was the pain talking, well that and John's bratty side coming out.

Adam, Hunter and Shawn arrived and they spent some time with John trying to make him feel comfortable. Randy went to check in on McKenna while they were with John. When Randy got back into the room it was nearing time for John to push. Hunter, Shawn and Adam left them to it. "It's going to be okay, John. Just a few more minutes and all of this is going to be over. The baby will be here soon," Randy said, looking at John who looked so exhausted. "I will not have another baby, you hear me? Never will I have sex with you again!" John shouted as another contraction came. "Just breathe, John." Randy said trying to comfort John who looked about ready to give up. "All the moaning and whimpering that came from this room will stay here. Don't you ever tell a living soul about this!" John threatened.

"Fuck!" John shouted as he pushed again. "Nearly there John." Steph said, John sighed. "I can't I can't take any more of this." John said, Randy looked at his husband. "You can do this. It's going to be OK I promise." Randy said. John nodded weakly and kept pushing. A few minutes passed and the baby's head was out followed by the whole body. The baby slipped out and into Steph's hands and he gave out a loud cry. The baby was sure an Orton Screaming his lungs out and calling for attention.

"He's perfect guys." Steph said, Randy cut the cord, the baby was cleaned up and handed to John. John looked down at his son and smiled, he was amazing, "He's amazing baby" Randy said John nodded. "Yeah he is." John said, he was happy, "So the name?" Randy asked John sighed. "Bryce Keith Orton." John said. Randy smiled he loved the name. They sat there, Randy noticed John had gotten silent. "Everything OK?" he asked, John nodded.

"Talk to me" Randy said John sighed. "We're still going to have sex, right? I mean, after I heal, of course. What I said just now was empty talk." John explained what was bothering him. Randy laughed out loud but stopped when Bryce started to move.

"Don't laugh at me Orton," John said. "Sorry baby, we will of course have sex. Anything you say, I will obey." Randy smiled and gave John a soft kiss. "Since I never agreed about no sex the first place," he added after he made sure John was asleep. Randy smiled down at his son in his arms. "I love you." He said as he kissed the top of his head, he was amazing, just beautiful he couldn't believe he and John were the parents of another child. He was so happy, so so happy.

**LATER ON**

Adam smiled down at Bryce, he saw John asleep, Shawn was asleep in another room as were Kat and Kenna, Hunter and Randy had gone out to get some food. He picked up the baby and headed out the door. He walked down the stairs and out to his car. He got out there and strapped the baby into the car seat and took off.

He got home and walked inside to where Wade was. Wade looked at him wide eyed. "Look baby our baby boy is home, Oliver is here" Adam said holding onto the new Orton addition. Wade didn't know what to do, it was clear to him now that something was SERIOUSLY wrong with his husband and Adam needed help.

Wade glanced at his husband, he didn't know what to do. He walked over to his husband. "Wow baby can I hold him?" Wade asked, Adam smiled and nodded. Wade took the baby and knew it was John and Randy's son.

"Adam baby why don't you go rest, I will keep an eye on our son." Wade said Adam smiled and nodded, he kissed his husband and his "son" and headed upstairs, Wade sighed and grabbed the phone, he knew Randy and John would be frantic wondering where the hell their son was. He just hoped they wouldn't be too hard on Adam, he was sick and Wade knew that now. Adam needed professional help, he really did.

**ELSEWHERE**

John woke up after his nap and smiled, he gingerly climbed out of bed and went over to his son's bassinet wanting to see him and hold him again, he frowned when he saw his son wasn't there. He left the room and went into his dad's room, he was asleep with his sister's. He left them be and headed downstairs. He walked downstairs and saw no one was around, he had no idea where his husband, daughter or son were and it was killing him inside.

He just wanted to know that they were OK. The front door opened and Hunter, Randy and McKenna walked in, Randy went over to him. "Where's Bryce?" John asked, Randy frowned. "He was asleep in his bassinet when we left to get some lunch. Is he in with your dad?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"No I've looked everywhere." John said, the panic rising up. "What's going on?" Hunter asked. "Bryce is gone, we don't know where he is" John said, he was crying he had just given birth to his son and now he was gone. The phone started ringing Randy went over and answered it.

**"Hello?...Hey Wade now's not really a good time….He's there?...Oh thank god we'll be right over." **Randy said ending the call. He looked over at his son. "He's at Adam's and Wade's." Randy said John nodded.

"Let's go." John said. "Baby you just gave birth you need to rest." Randy said. "That's my son Randy! now let's go." John snapped, the whole family left to go and see what the hell was going on.

They got into their cars and headed over to Wade's and Adam's. John was furious with his best friend he couldn't believe Adam would just take his son. They got to the Barrett's and got out and walked inside. John went over to Wade and took his son into his arms, he held him for dear life.

He was so scared that Bryce was taken by some crazy person, he was just glad that he was safe. That was all he cared about. He vowed then and there to never let his kids out of his sight. Ever. "What the hell happened?" Randy asked.

"Adam came home with him, saying his name was Oliver and that he was our son. He's sick. I think he believes in his mind that your son is our son." Wade said. Adam walked downstairs after his nap. "He's amazing isn't he?" Adam asked looking at John.

"Yeah he is, he's also mine Adam. Not yours, this is my son with my husband." John said to him, Adam frowned, he reached for his "son" but John turned away from him, holding Bryce closer to him. "He's mine I want him back!" Adam exclaimed. "No you're going to jail, you kidnapped my son Adam, that's not something I can forgive you for." John said, he was angry, upset and scared.

"Please John please don't call the police, he needs help, can't you see that? In his mind he thinks that Bryce is our son, he needs help, being in jail won't help, please reconsider" Wade begged him, John sighed, he didn't know what to do. "He's right baby. Adam didn't hurt Bryce. He didn't. He needs help baby." Randy said John sighed.

"Fine, but I don't want him near my kids right now, not until he gets the help he needs." John said, Wade smiled. "Thank-you, I think I will take him to the hospital and they will tell me where he should go. I just want him to get better and get the help he needs. I hate seeing him like this I really do." Wade said, they nodded, they knew Adam needed the help, he really did. They looked over to the blond, he was sitting in the rocking chair, holding a pillow up to his shoulder, humming softly and rocking the imaginary baby in his arms, it broke Wade in half. John understood, his friend was very sick.

They all just wanted the old Adam to come back. Bryce started whining. "We need to get him home, he's due for a feed" John said. Randy nodded.

"Call us, if you need us." Randy said to Wade. He picked up McKenna and headed out the door. They got into the car and headed home. They got home and headed inside.

John walked into the kitchen and pulled out the formula and a bottle and started making Bryce's bottle. Bryce was really crying. John put him over his shoulder and patted his butt trying to calm him down.

"Shh baby boy, it's OK." John said. He finished with the bottle and sat in the lounge room and fed him his milk. "Kenna is down for a nap." Randy said coming in. John smiled and nodded.

"Good." John said. "How is he?" Randy asked sitting beside John. "Fine, drinking. I think he's going to be a big boy." John said, Randy smiled. "He's amazing. He's been through so much in his short time here." Randy said John sighed and nodded. "Yeah I just want to protect him all the time. I just don't want to let him out of my sight." John said, Randy sighed.

"I know baby but we have to, we can't coddle him, we can protect him, but we can't keep him hidden from the world." Randy said, John sighed and nodded.

"I know. But I was so scared Ran, when I saw that he was gone, I was freaked out, I had hoped you had him but when you came home I was freaked out." John said, Randy smiled. "I know, but he's safe now and Adam is getting the help he needs." Randy said John nodded.

"Yeah that's a good thing. I love him as a brother but I don't know if I can be around him right now. I need to get the trust back. I am worried about him though, I really am." John said. Randy nodded and smiled, he understood what was going on. He knew John had lost the trust he had in Adam and he knew it was going to be hard for him to regain that trust back.

"He's asleep baby, want me to take him up?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. He handed Bryce over to Randy and Randy took him up to the bedroom.

John sighed and laid back on the couch, he was tired and sore and he just wanted to lay there and relax. He sighed happily when he felt Randy slip in from behind him and hold him.

"You feeling OK?" Randy asked. "Tired and sore but I will be OK. I just want to lay here with you, just hold me." John said Randy smiled, John rolled over so he could face Randy and he kissed him.

Randy smiled and kissed John back deeply, John moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. John's hands went to Randy's belt and he undid it, then undid his jean buttons.

He slipped his hand into Randy's pants and cupped his package in his hands. "John….Fuck baby you don't have to do this." Randy moaned. "You won't get any action for a while, I want you to have some pleasure." John said, he stroked him up and down Randy bit his lip and he started panting heavily.

"God baby you look so hot right now." John moaned watching Randy he leaned in and kissed him and he continued stroking him Randy broke the kiss and bucked his hips and he came coating John's hand in his cum. John pulled his hand out and licked his hand clean. "I love you Johnny so fucking much." Randy said, John smiled. "I love you too baby." John said. Randy smiled.

"I'm gonna go have a shower" John said Randy smiled and nodded. John headed upstairs, he smiled in at his sleeping daughter and he kissed his son and headed into the bathroom. He showered and dressed in some sweats before laying back on the bed.

Randy walked in holding his daughter in his arms, they joined John on the bed and they had an afternoon nap as one big happy family, this was how it was supposed to be, it was supposed to be like this, just happy, amazing family time.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	20. Talking Things Out

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**WEEKS LATER**

Today was the day Adam would be coming home, For the last three months Adam had been in a treatment centre and the family were all welcoming him home with a small BBQ at John and Randy's house.

John was up in Bryce's nursery getting him dressed for the day, he dressed him in his "Rebel Rocker" Graphic Tee Bodysuit once Bryce was dressed he went to get McKenna dressed, he dressed her in her Pink One-Shoulder Jersey Dress, and her Pink Metallic-Floral Sandals.

He did her hair and then headed downstairs for some breakfast. John made McKenna some pancakes and he fed Bryce his bottle of milk. As he was burping Bryce there was a knock on the door, he got up and walked over to the door.

He opened it and smiled seeing his dad's and his sisters there, he let them in the house. They walked into the kitchen and sat down with McKenna, John handed them some pancakes and they started eating. John smiled at them, he finished burping Bryce and he put him down in his bouncer and he headed into the kitchen to start cleaning up.

He looked at the time and knew he would have to wake Randy up soon. "Where's Randy?" Shawn asked. "He's asleep still. He was up with Bryce last night, so I will let him sleep in, I know what it's like to be up all night with the kids." John said, Shawn nodded. John finished cleaning up and headed upstairs to wake up his husband.

He walked into his bedroom and saw Randy buried under the covers he smiled and walked over to the bed and climbed on top of him. "Baby" John said, Randy groaned. "What?" he asked.

"It's time to wake up baby." John said, Randy smiled and opened his eyes. He pulled John down and kissed him deeply, John moaned into the kiss, Randy smiled and flipped them over and continued kissing John.

"I want you" Randy said John smiled. "We can't, we have guests downstairs and it hasn't been six weeks yet." John said, Randy sighed and stopped kissing John, John smiled and kissed him softly.

"Get up, shower and dressed." John said Randy sighed and got out of bed, John smiled at his husband and made the bed before heading back downstairs.

He smiled seeing his daughter and sister playing. His dads were in the lounge watching TV, Hunter was holding Bryce and Shawn was holding Gabby. John cleared away from the breakfast table and he made another pot of coffee for Randy, he put some pancakes on the table and a cup of coffee for his husband.

Randy walked in and kissed John and sat down to eat his food. "So when are Adam and Wade getting in?" John asked his husband.

"Wade said about eleven this morning." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Good, I think it's going to be so weird. I mean I haven't seen or spoken to Adam since he left." John said Randy sighed.

"I know, but you'll sort things out in time I am sure." Randy said laying his hand on top of John's. John smiled. "I guess so." John said Randy smiled.

He finished eating his breakfast and cleared away. John sat down and watched him, he was so lucky to have someone so amazing as his husband and as the father of his two amazing kids, he was so happy right now, he hoped the happy feeling would last.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his leg, he looked down and saw his sister, he smiled and picked her up and placed her on his lap.

He sat there with her on his lap, he loved just sitting there with her, he didn't get to have much alone time with his sister, he was busy with a lot of things.

He had work, Randy, his kids, his home, everything and now all this Adam stuff things were tough.

**LATER ON**

John was fidgeting Wade had called and said that he and Adam were on their way to their house. "Everything will be OK, just relax baby. You and Adam will fix things I know it" Randy said John sighed he hoped so he really did.

He didn't want to be without his best friend but he didn't know if he could accept his apology after all he did kidnap his son, even though he wasn't well it still hurt.

He heard a door slam and sighed, he knew they were here. The front door opened and Wade and Adam walked in, everyone hugged Adam hello John did as well but it was really awkward, once the hug was over John went into the kitchen to pull out some of the food he was serving.

Adam watched John leave and he followed him. he knew John was still a little upset with him and he wanted to make things right he really did. He walked into the kitchen and saw John, he smiled at him and sat down on the stool.

"Can we talk?" Adam asked, John looked at him and nodded. "Sure, go ahead." John said. "Can we go somewhere more private?" Adam asked.

"Sure let's go up to the bedroom." John said, Adam smiled and followed John up to his bedroom. They walked in and sat down on the bed, Adam sighed.

"I am really sorry about everything John….So much. I love you like a brother and I hurt you, I took your child that's not something anyone would easily forgive, but I have been working on myself and I feel much better about everything." Adam said.

"I just want you to know that I wasn't myself I don't know how to make this up to you." Adam said John sighed.

"I know Addy I do, but you took MY son hours after he was born, I didn't know what to think, I am glad you're getting better I am but I just hope you're doing better, I don't know if I can trust you with the kids yet, but it will come, I just want you to be healthy and happy that's all I want. I love you and I just want the old Adam back." John said. Adam smiled.

"Me too, I understand about the whole trust issue I just hope in time you can trust me with your kids. you know I love them like they're my own." Adam said John smiled, he leaned over and hugged his best friend closely.

"I love you and I always will." John said Adam smiled and hugged him, letting some tears fall from his eyes.

"Thanks Johnny, you don't know how much this means to me, that you're giving me a second chance I promise I won't hurt you." Adam said, John smiled.

"I know you won't. now let's get downstairs before all the food is gone." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. they headed downstairs loving that their friendship was getting back to the way it was before Adam went a little off the rails.

They got downstairs and joined their family this was how it was meant to be all of them back together the way it should be, John smiled at his husband and Randy smiled back, they both knew in time that everything would be OK in the end.

John sighed in happiness, this was how he wanted this to go….He wanted everything to go back to normal.

"So what's the plan for today?" Randy asked as he burped Bryce, he watched as John went through McKenna's closet picking her out some clothes to wear for the day. "Uh, we will drop the kids off with Adam and Wade then we can head out for the day." John said. "What will we be doing?" Randy asked.

"I have my doctor's appointment, then we need to do the grocery shopping, pay some bills, then I thought we could grab some lunch together? Just spend a few hours with it just being us?" John asked as he sorted out his daughter's clothes for the day. "Sounds good, is Adam OK watching the kids?" Randy asked. "Yeah I asked him about it the other day" John said, he walked over to the bathroom and took his daughter out of the bath, he dried her off and took her into her bedroom.

He dressed her in her purple, pink and brown Plaid pocket shorts, her U.S Flag Grey Tee and her VANS Pink Checkerboard Velcro Trainers. He brushed her hair and she was done, he walked over to Randy and took Bryce and went to get him dressed for the day, "Can you help her pack a bag?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled, John took Bryce into the nursery and dressed him in his Blue and White Striped Hooded One-Piece and his white ankle socks.

Once he was done John packed the diaper bag and picked up his son and headed downstairs where his daughter and husband were. He smiled and kissed Kenna and Randy, "We ready?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded.

He grabbed some milk out of the fridge and they headed out the door, they went to the car and John strapped Bryce in while Randy strapped Kenna in.

They got in and Randy drove them to the Barrett's. They got there and Randy parked. "I'll take them in." John said Randy smiled and nodded. John took the kids inside and handed Bryce to Adam and he frowned when he saw Kat and Gabby there. "Are you sure you can handle these kids Addy?" John asked concerned, Adam smiled. "Of course I can, when will you be back?" Adam asked.

"About four, is that OK?" John asked. "Sure, have fun" Adam said John smiled, Adam was just glad that his friend was trusting him again. John hugged Adam and kissed his kids goodbye and headed out for the day. Adam smiled at the kids.

"Bron is in the playroom Kenna if you wanna go play" Adam said, Kenna smiled and went to play with Bronwyn and Kat. Adam smiled down at Bryce, he was so damn cute, Adam wanted another child so much, but he couldn't conceive anymore, so he and Wade were in the process of adopting a child. "Hey love" Wade said coming into the room, he had been upstairs painting the spare room for their adoptive child when it would eventually happen.

"Hey, hold him for a sec" Adam said handing Bryce over to Wade, Wade smiled at the baby boy, he was so cute. "Where's Gabby and our son?" Wade asked. "Stu is in his walker and Gabby is sleeping." Adam said, Wade smiled and nodded. Adam walked into the kitchen and pulled out some food to make for the kids lunch, he decided on a nice pasta dish. He looked back at Wade and smiled, he looked so good with a baby in his arms, Wade was the best dad in the world. "What are you staring at?" Wade asked.

"Just you, you're so good with kids, I am sorry I can't give you any more biological kids Wade." Adam said, Wade smiled, he put Bryce down in the bassinet that was there and he walked over to his husband, he held him by his hips and kissed him.

"I love you Adam, I don't care if you can't give me anymore biological kids, we've been through this, it isn't your fault, this happened because of Dave so don't you even worry about it OK." Adam smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around Wade and hugged him. "Mine!" they heard being shouted. "No Kat mine!" they heard Bronwyn shouting at Kat, then they heard Stuart and Gabby start to cry, "Go have your shower." Adam said, Wade nodded, Adam walked into the playroom, "No fighting! You need to behave and share." Adam scolded them. They both looked at him. "I am serious, play nicely." Adam said. He looked over at McKenna who was sitting on a beanbag with a doll, he smiled at her and went over to her. "Are you OK Kenna?" he asked. Kenna nodded.

Adam looked at her she looked a bit pale, he held the back of his hand against her forehead and she felt a bit warm. "You feeling sick baby?" Adam asked. "Sore tummy" she said, Adam nodded. He picked her up and took her into the kitchen, he gave her some stomach medicine for kids, then placed her down on one of the couches with cartoons on so she could sleep it off, Gabby and Stu were still crying so he went over to Gabby and picked her up then picked up Stu.

He smiled and held them, he looked in at Bryce who was still sleeping, he then went and checked on the girls who were playing tug of war with a doll, Adam sighed, he went to go in there but there was a knock on the door.

He walked over to the door and opened it, standing there was a woman in a suit with a clipboard in her arms. "Mr. Barrett?" she asked, "Yes" Adam said. "Hi my name is Vickie I am here on behalf of the San Antonio adoption agency, may I come in?" she asked, Adam smiled and nodded he was shocked she was there. "Sure come on in." Adam said, he let her in and she looked around at the chaos. "Sorry about the house it's a bit of a mess right now." Adam said, he walked into the kitchen and ran over to the stove the boiling water was boiling over. "Adam where are my good jeans?" Wade asked walking into the kitchen dressed in his boxers and his boxer shorts only. Adam sighed. "Laundry" Adam said, Wade put the jeans on and a shirt and went back to where Adam was.

"Wade, this is Vickie from the adoption agency." Adam said, Wade's eye's widened. "Hi nice to meet you." Wade said. "You too, can I have a tour of the place? Maybe meet all the kids?" she asked, "Sure, this here is our best friend's daughter McKenna, she's not feeling too well right now." Adam said Vickie smiled and nodded. This Is our son Stuart" Adam said as Wade picked their son up, she smiled. "This is Gabby our other friend's daughter" he said she smiled. They continued around. "This is Bryce, McKenna's brother" he said. Vickie smiled and nodded. They walked into the playroom and smiled seeing Kat and Bronwyn playing, "This is Katrina, Gabby's sister" he said. "And this is Bronwyn our daughter" he said, Vickie smiled and nodded.

"Can I have a look around on my own?" she asked. "Sure go ahead" he said, Vickie smiled and looked around. Adam went into the kitchen and finished up lunch, he sighed and shook his head, this wasn't how he wanted the agency to see his house, it was a mess and the kids were all over, he just knew their chance of adopting was going right out the window. He served lunch and the big kids started eating, Vickie came in and she smiled at Wade and Adam.

"Thank-you for allowing me to look around, your home is great" she said, Adam and Wade smiled. "I see no problem in you adopting another child, I am sure he or she will be looked after amazingly, and they wouldn't be alone with the kids around, so I would say you'll be fine" Vickie said Adam and Wade smiled.

"What happens next?" Wade asked. "Well there will be some interviews with friends and families, and work colleagues, then we will be able to get you in for a meeting so you can see who you would like to adopt" she said, she shook Wade's and Adam's hands and left. Adam smiled at Wade and kissed him. "We're going to be daddies again!" he exclaimed, Wade smiled he was so happy as well, he couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to be a dad again, he really couldn't. Adam walked into the lounge and saw Kenna still sleeping. He sighed, she really didn't feel well, he knew John and Randy wanted to spend the day together but he felt they should be told about her, so he called them, John told him they would be right there.

John and Randy arrived a few minutes later, Adam smiled and Adam took John into the lounge John frowned seeing his daughter. "So she just said her tummy wasn't well?" John asked. "Yeah it might just be a stomach bug that's going around." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah maybe, I hope she's OK, we go back on the road with Randy in two days. The last thing I need is for her to be sick." John said Adam nodded.

"I am sure she'll be OK Jay, anyway the adoption lady came here for a surprise visit today" Adam said. "Really? How did it go?" John asked. "It went good she said we would have no problems adopting which is good" Adam said John smiled and hugged his friend. "I'm so happy for you, I guess I should get my girl home." John said Adam nodded.

John picked up McKenna, Randy grabbed Bryce and the bags and they headed home, John was worried about his daughter he just hoped it was a stomach bug and nothing too serious. "She'll be fine baby, if she's sick tomorrow, call Steph and have her come and take a look at her" Randy said John smiled and nodded. He was glad they had Steph on call, she was the best doctor they knew and if something was wrong with Kenna, she would fix her up ASAP.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	21. The End

**WRESTLING WITH LIFE**

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Shh girls, I don't want to wake your brother's up" John said scolding his daughter and Bronwyn.

He and Randy had Bronwyn for the night so Adam and Wade could be alone before the new baby came, today would be that day. They were having a small party at the hotel for the newest Barrett arrival. John currently had McKenna and Bronwyn in the bath trying to get them ready for the day, Stuart and Bryce were still sleeping thankfully seeing as John was all alone, Randy was in the gym working out.

John got the girls out of the bath and dried off, he then dressed them for the day. He dressed Bronwyn in her Purple Asymmetric ruffle dress, her Purple Rosette Cardigan and her Purple Floral Detailed Leather Sandals. He then brushed her hair and left it down.

He then dressed his daughter in her White Embroidered paisley dress, her White Smocked cardigan and her White Flower Adorned Sandals. He brushed her hair back and put a head band on. Once they were done they went off to play, John was cleaning the bathroom when he heard the boys crying. He walked out of the bathroom and saw his son, he walked over to him and picked him up, then he went over to Stuart and picked him up.

He smiled and kissed them both and he took them to the bathroom, he bathed and dried them then dressed them. He dressed Stuart in his khaki wash Lightweight straight jeans, his Batman Cape Long Sleeved Tee and his Black And White Striped Sneakers. He brushed back Stuart's wavy hair and he moved onto his son.

He dressed Bryce in his gray wash Knit-waist straight jeans, his Long Sleeved Gray And White Striped knit shirt and his Black and White Twill slip-on sneakers. He combed the hair Bryce had back and the kids were done for the day. John walked over to his bed and he laid back on the bed. He was exhausted and the day was only just beginning. He heard the door open and close and Randy frowned at his husband. "Are you OK Doll?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yeah, tired still." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "I saw your dad downstairs, he's excited to meet the baby." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Me too. What time are Wade and Adam going to be here?" John asked. "In an hour." Randy said John smiled. "You should shower then." John said Randy smiled and kissed his husband before going to the bathroom.

He showered and dressed and did his beauty routine. Meanwhile John got the kids all ready for the day. Making sure they were clean and looking presentable for the day. "OK all done." John said. "See dad?" Bronwyn asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yep we're going to go see your daddy's" John said, McKenna reached up for John and John picked her up, Randy walked in and picked up Stuart and Bronwyn and John carried Bryce with him.

They headed out to the room they had booked for the party. They got there and John smiled seeing his dad's, the Hart clan, Phil and Mark with their new baby boy Jackson, Dwayne and his aunt who was heavily pregnant with twins. It was nice to be around family.

John held Bryce but put McKenna down on the ground, she ran right into Hunter's arms and hugged him, Hunter smiled and hugged her back, Bryce reached his arms out for Shawn and Shawn took him. "So have you heard from Adam or Wade?" Shawn asked Randy and John, John shook his head. "I haven't but I guess they will be here soon I am sure." John said, Shawn nodded and smiled.

Shawn pulled John away from Randy. "Have you told him yet?" Shawn asked, John shook his head. "Not yet, I am scared, I mean Bryce is only like eight months old, this is too soon dad." John said, Shawn shook his head. "You guys are in love John. This is something special." Shawn said, John sighed.

"Yeah I guess so." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "Tell him today, he'll be happy I know he will." Shawn said John smiled. "Guys! They're on their way." Randy called to everyone, John smiled over at his husband and walked over to him. "Is everything OK with you and your dad?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah everything is fine baby, we're just talking about Gabby and Bryce." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

He was glad for once there was no drama happening between the "Family" it felt nice not to have to deal with the drama that came along with life. The door opened and Adam and Wade walked in, Adam held a pink bundle of joy and walked over to everyone, John smiled down at his goddaughter. Adam had asked him and Randy to be the godparents and they couldn't be happier or more honoured.

"What's her name?" Randy asked. "Sadie Anne Barrett, there's something else you should know about her." Wade said, everyone looked at them. "What?" John asked.

"She's deaf, both her parents were deaf and so is she, we have some sign language books here, so if you want to learn take one." Wade said placing the books onto the table. Everyone was quick to grab one and Wade and Adam couldn't be happier, they were glad that their family was so supporting of them, of their family and of the newest addition. They really were. "Let's eat" Hunter said. "Always thinking with your stomach" Shawn said rolling his eyes, Hunter laughed and kissed his husband.

John smiled at his parent's even though they went through a lot they were much happier, they were happier than ever right now and John hoped he and Randy would be like that when they were their age. John saw Adam feeding Sadie so he went and sat beside him on the couch.

"She's amazing Addy, beautiful." John said, Adam smiled. "Thanks Jay, I love her so much, she's my special Angel." Adam said John smiled. "Speaking of angels how did my other two angels go last night? were they good?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they were great. They missed you and Wade of course but they were perfect" John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"Have you told Randy the news yet?" Adam asked, John sighed and shook his head. "No, this is your day. I don't want to interfere on it and I don't know how he's going to take it, I don't know if he is going to be happy or mad, I think I will tell him back in our room later on." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. "Sounds good, I am happy for you John, you deserve it." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

He leaned over and hugged Adam and kissed Sadie on the cheek. "Let's have a group photo" Shawn said, everyone smiled and got together, the whole "Family" sat down together and a group shot was taken. "All done." Shawn said, everyone smiled and had an amazing day accepting Sadie into their lives.

**LATER ON**

John and Randy smiled as they watched their kids sleep, Bryce was clinging to McKenna it was so sweet.

"I have something to tell you." John said, Randy looked at him. "OK shoot" Randy said. "I told Vince I no longer want to wrestle" John said Randy's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Randy asked. "Yeah he offered me a creative position though so that's good, I just feel like I should be with the kids more and with the new baby on the way it's best for us." John said seeing if Randy was listening to him.

"Yeah I support you baby I always will…..Wait, did you say new baby on the way?" Randy asked as John's words finally hit him, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant again, the doc says I am about two months in." John said, Randy looked at John with wide eyes and mouth open. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you happy? Mad? Angry? Sad?" John asked, Randy smiled and walked over to John he picked him up and spun him around.

"So happy baby this is the best thing ever, I can't wait." Randy said John smiled and kissed Randy he was so glad Randy was happy. Because that's the way it was when you are Wrestling with Life.

**THE END. **

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**

**Thank You all for reading and reviewing this story it means a lot! More to come from me!  
**


End file.
